Wrath's Journey
by Pikana
Summary: It took a human form.She released him to the world to heal and find his origins. His parents are unknown. To heal, he took in pain and anger. Though the dance and the battle will release the destruction within. To be edited not so really soon!
1. The new kids in the house

Wrath's Journey

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me and Wrath! Black Eevee and Raptor is owned by Pit Fan, Julianmon owns himself, Mr. Pichu owns Sparks and Sir NZ owns Juris Longsword.

Call me crazy (You know you want to) but I still accept OCs!

Chapter 1

Well this is it. A new beginning. I love you all for supporting me and here we go!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the top floor of the brawlers mansion a stealthy figure knocked on the door three times.

"Password?" asked a voice

"Candy Canes."

"Come in Kirby." said Toony opening the door.

"ALRIGHT OUR LITTLE MEETING WILL NOW COME IN SESSION!" said Diddy Kong as he swung from the ceiling fan

In the Link twins' room there were a number of children Smashers

Ness, Lucas, Nana, Popo, Pichu, Diddy Kong, Kirby, Yoshi, Y. Link and Toony all were crammed somehow inside

"Okay so all of us had the same dream of Marth being pregant, over the past sixteen days correct?" said Ness

"Yes."

"And the grown ups think we are mad. Right?"

"Right"

"So what do you propose?" asked Yoshi

"Marrage!" said Popo randomly kissing Nana

"Wrong propose idiot. He mean what are we going to do?" said Yoshi

"Deal with it the only super awesome way we know how!" said Pichu bouncing up and down

"PRANKS!"

"So we shall start some plans, nothing shall interfer with our power! We will conqure, we will be victorious, we will make everyone see the light and..." said Y. Link

"Oy kids Dessert is ready! It's Chocolate cake." said Luigi

"On second thought..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

((So there's this room where all the Smashers go for meetings, new characters and other things, it has a purple floor, blue walls and there are soft brown leather chairs and a big wooden stage where Master Hand normally speaks from... Like an enormous lecture room.))

"So Smashers that's why I ordered new Smashers." said Master Hand

"None of us are-a leaving right?" asked Mario

"Yeah cause Pikana will have my head."

"What head?"

"Nevermind"

"So shall I go introduce them?"

"Why so soon?" asked Sonic

"Cause Crazy is still not here yet."

"Fair enough."

"So in the Pokemon catagory we have Raptor and Sparks."

On the stage walks a Staraptor (You know big white and brown bird) that is huge as a velocoraptor (Hope I spelt that really big dinosaur's name correctly) there was also a cute (beautiful in Pichu opion) female Pichu with a shiny red bow on her ear (To avoid confusion)

Pichu does a wolf whistle

"Is it finally time for me to be appericated for being not gay! I love you Pikana!"

"From the game Sypro the Dragon catagory we have Spyro, Hunter and Cyder." continued Master Hand

A purple dragon with yellow spikes down on his back appeared. This was Spyro. A darker purple dragon with longer spikes was Cynder. Hunter is the last one. He's the cheetah wearing a robin hood style outfit with a wooden bow and sliver arrows on his back.

"Okay now here are two famous gamers (that their fans nearly murdered me because they weren't in Brawl). Here are NiGHTS and Bomberman."

A female (deal with it) purple jester floated onto the podium and gave a cheery wave, a male teen with a face mask and a blue body suit appeared. With several bombs strapped to his belt.

Bomberman trips and a bomb lands in King Dedede's lap.

"I hate my life." said K3D as the bomb exploded in his face

"Yay Pikana has passed over my pain!" yells Gannondorf

"And finally we have two humaniods that their catagory I don't know. Here's Juris Longsword and Wrath Pherae"

Roy who was half asleep looked up.

"Didn't know you had a brother Roy?" asked Link

"No"

"Cousin?"

"No"

Two teens walk up. The one with Blue eyes, Brown hair and looking pretty scrawny was Julis he was wearing crusader garb and a turban. On his back was a golden legendary sword.

Zelda shot a dirty look at Juris (To be explained later)

The other one was not as tall as Juris, maybe an inch shorter. He had purple hair that was cut neatly below his ears, he had purple eyes and dark purple armour with a gold trim. On his back was a red and blue sword. Wrath.

Wrath scanned the crowd for his parents. He didn't know who were they but he made a list of all the females.

Blonde hair, Pink dress, blue eyes, blue sapphire earrings

Brown hair, Pink dress, brown eyes, elf ears, triangle symbol

Blonde hair, Blue skintight, blue eyes

Small girl, Pink parka, mallet

Puffball with a curl

Wrath had his doubts but he knew that his parents were in the crowd.

"Okay I've made a new room for you dragons, Hunter and Bomberman, Wrath and Juris can go in Link's extra beds, NiGHTS can go in Samus' extra bed, Sparks and Raptor can go into the second pokemon dorm with Pichu and Jigglypuff."

Pichu smiled and drooled

"Okay."

"Now I must warn you about my sister Crazy Hand."

"JV GABXJLAH KQGDIGBJAB!" said Crazy Hand bursting to the room

"Yeah that's her." groaned Meta Knight

"NEW SMASHERS? WELL YOU'LL LOVE THE SNARG BRAINS FOR DINNER!"

Raptor turned green

"Yeah time for the pills Crazy." said Dr. Mario as he took Crazy away

"So yeah get used to that." said C. Falcon

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hi I'm NiGHTS!" she said as she glided into the room phasing through the wall

"Samus Aran." Said Zero Suit Samus

NiGHTS glided over to her bed and took out very few belongings.

"So do you know anyone here?" asked Samus

"Just Wrath and Bomberman." said NiGHTS arranging a photo of Wrath, Pikana (As human Anna) Bomberman and herself on a table. She then started walking up the wall to place a poster of home up on the wall.

"Yeah do you think Wrath knows anyone? A resident of the mansion has the same last name as him."

"Well Wrath is looking for his parents. His Aunty said they would be here."

"How old is Wrath?"

"Sixteen"

"Well he couldn't of been born in the mansion."

"Okay but can you help?" ask NiGHTS now on the ceiling

NiGHTS then started polishing the ceiling fan

"If you get down yes."

"Yay! Thank you my friend." she said as she jumped onto her bed

"Hey who's this lady here?" asked Samus looking at the photo

"Wrath's Aunty Anna."

In her head Samus questions herself

"Why does that women seem so familiar."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you're the newbies right." said Bowser at the dragon's door.

"Hello. Spyro's my name. This is Cynder."

"Hi Bowser Koopa King of Koopas"

"So got any tips for us while we're here." said Spyro

"Yep, never diss our authoress. She did some wacky stuff lately. She was into Gannondorf bashing but she has moved to King Dedede."

"She sounds okay."

"That's an outline. Here is the details."

"Maybe I don't want to listen." said Hunter really nervous

"Might as well listen." said Bomberman

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few minutes later...

"Bowser I need to bleach my brain now." said Spyro

Hunter was vomitting like crazy

Cynder and Bomberman laughed

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She's hot, she's hot, she's hot, she's hot, she's hot!" said Pichu

"Chill Pichu" said Jigglypuff as she looked at her Meta Knight picture and kissed it

Pichu was running all over the place and Jigglypuff was on the bed

"Well they're almost here."

Raptor and Sparks walk in with their stuff.

"May I help you?" said Pichu

"Why yes you may."

Pichu takes out a rose

"A pretty rose for a pretty lady."

Sparks giggles as Pichu takes some her bags and escorts her to her bed.

"What are you waiting for? Where's my bed?" demanded Raptor

"The only bed left." said Jigglypuff as she points to the last bed

Grumbling Raptor waddles his way to his bed

Then Jiggly starts pashing the photo

"I really do love you Meta Knight. I just wish you knew"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Link helped Juris take his stuff to their room

Link was just finishing his tale on how he found the Master Sword

"So Juris where did you get that sword?"

"Excalibur? I got it when..."

Wrath goes in the room, puts down his stuff on his bed and leaves.

"Do you know him?" asks Link

"No."

"Just be weary of some of the Smashers."

"Like..."

"Peach, my girlfriend Zelda and Samus."

"They sound all female."

"Cause they are, honestly when Wolf went to take one of Zelda's books. She..."

"She what?" asked Juris

"Yes she what?" said Zelda walking in

Zelda walked in and kissed Link, then set her face in a hard scowl.

"You and I need to have a little talk Mr. Longsword

Zelda grabs Juris' ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So you met the characters. More then likely I need to do battle scenes

I still need ideas and OC's and reviews you know what I mean.

So review A.S.A.P.


	2. Wario haters and Final smashes

Wrath's Journey

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me and Wrath! Black Eevee and Raptor is owned by Pit Fan, Julianmon owns himself, Mr. Pichuowns Sparks and Sir NZ owns Juris Longsword.

Call me crazy (You know you want to) but I still accept OCs! Please put moves, final smash, personality, what you want them to do (Smasher, chef, assistant ect) and description

Chapter 2

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sicko." said Black Eevee as she pounded Julianmon's head with a golf club

"I let you stay in my house for sixteen years/days and you've been doing god knows what in that perverted room of yours."

Pikana then bashes Julianmon with a large metal mallet

"What I do? What I do? What I do?"

"You get yourself a girlfriend and then you take her back while we're asleep and..." Pikana yells as Black Eevee starts barfing.

Pikana bashes Julianmon again.

"Do that again and I'll shatter your wings you disgusting pervert." said Pikana with an evil flare in her eyes.

"Pikana, I..." Black Eevee shut up there because Pikana looked at her with the same flare

"If you have to do it then make sure it's not in my house."

"Yes, but it's my curse so sorry mame"

"Don't even go on that bloody curse subject."

Knock Knock

"Black Eevee... You have some guests." said Pikana still looking at Julianmon

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No body likes me." complained Wario to Falco

"Shall I tell you why?"

"No"

"Because you steal people's money, you eat garlic by itself, same case for salt, you are obese not chubby, you don't bathe, you never listen and you have employees from that company Wario Ware Inc that still want their pay checks since 2003 and if you don't give it to them, they'll shut you down."

Pikachu sniggered

"Okay you stupid chicken but how the hell do you know this stuff?"

"I though everyone knew."

"Who started this?"

"There's a girl outside. Orange hair, brown eyes, white coat and goggles like yours"

"AH F$% It's Mona, stupid high school ditz" (NO, MONA IS COOL)

"What are you going to do?"

"Pika!"

"What else? RUUUUUNNNNN AAAAWWWWAAAAYYYY!!!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do we have fan girls?" asked Wolf looking up from his book

"No just angry protesters." said Fox as he sat back down in his chair

Meta Knight grabbed a book from the near by library shelf and checked the window.

"Uugh. Wario Ware employees. We really should kick Wario out." said the star warrior (Meta Knight)

Wrath took out a Smash history book and left

"What you think about the newbies?" asked Wolf

"Well I didn't see much of the Pokemon but Pichu is drooling over Sparks." said Fox

"Poor Pichu."

"Which one?"

"Sparks"

"Then there is those dragons. Spyro seems friendly but I'm not to sure about Cynder, she's well kind of mean. That Hunter guy is okay." he continued

"Heard that cheetah was a good archer." said Meta Knight

"Bomberman seems a little full of himself and NiGHTS seems friendly, she did make friends with grumpy dump Samus."

Fox and Meta Knight laughed but Wolf scowled.

"Sorry Wolf but were you honestly interested in Samus?" asked Meta Knight

"Yes, and she dumped him there and then." chipped in Fox

Wolf scowled and left

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where can we look?" asked NiGHTS as she hovered around Samus

"There's a hall of records. All smashers should be recorded there."

"Hey, is that Miss Zelda? What's she doing with Mr Longsword?" asked NiGHTS as she flew towards them

Somehow Zelda had Juris chained to one of them spinning circle things that dangled from the roof. There were a few daggers that missed while Juris span so Zelda was pissed so Zelda had got out a dangerous cracker launcher.

"NOW TELL ME WHERE DID YOU GET THAT SWORD." she yelled

"Ummm... fine I got it..."

"Zelda... don't make me shoot." said Snake as he aimed his gun

Zelda moved the cracker launcher so it faced Snake

"ATTENTION SMASHERS! TODAY'S MATCHUP WILL BEGIN. PLEASE NO SMASHING IN THE HALLS BEFORE HAND." said Master Hand on the P.A system

No one moved

"IF YOU DON'T GO, NO MEALS FOR TODAY" finished off Master Hand

Everyone sprinted to the brawl area while kind NiGHTS freed Juris and then they too then sprinted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Raptor VS Spyro VS Hunter VS Ike"

"Your course is Final Destination! All items! Two Minutes. 3, 2, 1 Go"

Ike charges his Eruption (B) move and hits an unexpecting Raptor. Spyro dashes and uses flamethrower on Hunter. Raptor flies and uses aerial ace but misses Ike when he dodges and hits Spyro. Spyro gets hit and stops breathing fire so Hunter shoots a bunch of arrows hitting everyone on field. A gasp from the audience was heard as a powerful rainbow ball with the Smash symbol on it appeared. The Smash Ball. Raptor flies up and uses his Wing attack but it doesn't break. Hunter aims an arrow but he hits Ike instead. Spyro runs and Smashes it with his jaws. His eyes start glowing yellow.

"EXPLODING FLAMES" (I suck at naming gimme a new name in reviews)

The ground began to vibrate as Flames began to shoot from the background. Their shadows marked where the flames would land so it wasn't impossible for Spyro to miss but it was hard. By then everyone had been knocked out. Spyro does a break-dance which (after a few minutes) was realised to be a fighter stance. Hunter comes back first and begins to use an assist trophy. Raptor and Ike come back. Hunter cracks it and Tingle appeared. Tingle did that random dance and today a bunch of party balls appeared.

Everyone grabbed one and threw. Ike had bombs so he jumped to a platform, Spyro had food so he started eating, Raptor also had food but Hunter had alot of junk except for the Smash ball which he smashed easily.

"ARROW STORM!"

Hunter jump to the background and shoots up a few arrows. The other smashers look up and the arrow multiply. Everyone gets hit and goes flying, Hunter comes back to the main stage though he is quickly knocked out from one of Ike's bomb o bombs.

Raptor comes back and waits for the others. R.O.B. realised Raptor wouldn't have time to do his final smash if he waited and R.O.B really wanted to see all the new smasher's final smash so he downloaded a smash ball from his hard drive to the smash arena.

Raptor smashed the ball just as the others were coming back. As soon as they were close Raptor used his Final Smash.

"CLOSE COMBAT"

Anyone in front of Raptor got smashed with an array of punches, scratchs and pecks so that was like hitting them until Master Hand yelled

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1... GAME! SUDDEN DEATH"

Raptor and Ike were teleported out and Spyro and Hunter were put on 300%. Hunter charged up his bow but Spyro did a quick smash attack.

"GAME! THIS GAME'S WINNER IS... SPYRO"

"Congratulations Spyro." said Cynder quietly

"Great job." said Ike shaking one of Spyro's front legs.

At the other end of the room Red had all his pokemon ready to stop Zelda from killing Juris.

"So explain how you got that sword that Zelda screams blue murder about..." said Red

"It all started when..."

"Okay next match Juris VS Sparks VS Bomberman VS Lucaria that will be in two hours while the system is recovering"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You play tennis well Bomberman."

"Thanks Pit, I enjoyed the sport at home, you're good too."

The two were playing tennis (Really? I didn't know) and it was pretty even matched, Luigi was being referee

"So what's with your emo friend?"

"Who? Ohhhhh Wrath, Nah he's got smasher problems."

Pit frowned "Did he want to be here?"

"Of course." said Bomberman missing the ball

Obviously Bomberman wasn't going to say anything else so Pit decided to shut up and play the game.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pichu gazed at Sparks

He wanted her, she was so beautiful

He liked her bubbly personality

If it wasn't considered weird he'd throw himself on his knees like that character... Brock, he thought was the name

He hoped she felt the same.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Would you like to spar Wrath?" asked Marth

"Sure" said Wrath quite casually

The duo walk pass a bunch of excited children yelling something about Mewtwo which was soon obvious watching Mewtwo hover quickly away from a chainsaw swinging Lucaria

"Is it always this hectic?"

"Nah, It's normally worse"

So the two enter the training room and Marth choses a one minute Smash Balls as the only item but he sets them on high.

"Can I join?

Cynder walks up

"Sure" said Wrath

"You choose the course."

Wrath chose his favourite course Castle Siege

"Ready?" said the annoying voice over guy "GO!"

Cynder uses a wind attack but both swordsmen dodge it. Wrath kicks Marth in the stomaches in mid air. Instantly Wrath feels a pain in his own stomached. Ignoring it Wrath then jumps to the upper platform. Cynder flies up there and uses her tail to trip Wrath. Marth tries catching up to hit the two but the course then does that changing scene. A smash ball appears. Cynder first tackles Wrath out of the screen and bashes Marth out of the way to hit the ball. She breaks it.

"DRAGON'S RAGE!"

Cynder grows super big like in the game The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning. Her eyes glow as she stomps her way and uses her flame attacks and scores herself two KO's.

"I love that move"

The two swordsmen attack Cynder and Marth KOs her easily for a weird reason I'm lazy to discuss. Wrath hits Marth in the arm and receives another pain in his arm, Wrath is hit by Marth but Marth didn't flinch the way Wrath did. Then ANOTHER SMASH BALL APPEARS and Wrath gets it with 20secs on the clock.

"BIJES SHOCKER!"

Wrath stabs his sword into the ground and several sonic booms appeared and before either could move they were sent flying

"3, 2, 1. GAME!"

"This game's winner is... Wrath"

"Good Game" said Cynder congratulating Wrath

"Thanks, your final smash is awesome Cynder"

"Good job Wrath" said Marth

Wrath stood quietly as the two walked away, he then thinks why was he damaged whenever he hit Marth

DUN DUN DUN!

"Ahhhhh SHUT UP!" said Wrath as he turned to see the children playing on their band instruments

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mr Game and Watch beeped

R.O.B. booped

Snake shot C. Falcon

Link stabbed Snake

Everyone but the newcomers cried because they had lost their two most favourite punching bags

Then Dr. Mario shoves a 1up mushroom in the two dead guys mouths.

Everyone cheered and they promptly went to bash the two and King Dedede for no reason

And the newcomers just stared, and stared, and stared, and stared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for the lot of battles but final smashes were needed.

OC's will be in the next chapter and remember to do the details I mentioned at the top.

If you want to be a smasher I'll try fit you in but you can ask to be a janitor and I can involve you. Remember the Queen of

Randomness can do many things

REVIEW and thank you to all the people who have done that already.


	3. Battles, announcements and trash

Wrath's Journey

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me and Wrath! Black Eevee, Aqua, Claws, Crescent, Eon, and Nightslash and Raptor is owned by Pit Fan. Julianmon owns himself, Mr. Pichu owns Sparks and Mr. Black. yinyangmatrix owns Ryuu, Ash and Evil Bazooka Raichu and Sir NZ owns Juris Longsword. CrazyAcorn123 owns herself and Ice and finally SmashIdiotRin owns Crystal (Not Krystal)

Call me crazy (You know you want to) but I still accept OCs! Please put personality, what you want them to do (chef, hit man, assistant, ect) and description (Sorry but Smasher spots are full though assist trophies and other things like Master Hand's body guards are welcome.)

Chapter 3

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What did you want to see me about MH?" asked Spyro

"Spyro, you said you wanted to change your final smash"

"Yes, because I realised Bomberman did a similar move like that only with bombs."

"Have you chosen what you want?"

"Dark Spyro, you know, from Eternal Knight at the end before Gull gets destroyed."

"Yes. That's fine, I'll program that to the Smash Balls."

"Thanks MH"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Black Eevee, Aqua, Claws, Crescent, Eon, and Nightslash huddled into Pikana's living room

Aqua was a dragon-Buizel. She and her brother, Draqua are the only two dragon-Buizels left. She can use dragon type moves and she has the teeth of a dragon.

Claws was a Zangoose. Claws can move faster than time itself. Claws can actually slow down time when he is moving so fast that everything else seems slow. He has so many wounds after battling so many times just to keep his strength up. He has a bad past that makes him strive on and sometimes he gets so bitter and snaps at whoever is making fun of him. He likes to joke around about Blacky alot, which Black Eevee hates.

Crescent was a Dragonite. Crescent is different from the rest of the Dragonites, all because he is pure orange, except for the fact of the whiteness of his belly is in the shape of the crescent moon. He can turn into an actual dragon during the crescent moon. Nothing can stop him in this mode, except Blacky.

Eon and Nightslash, two Eevee brothers. Eon is an Eevee that can learn almost every move, except flying and ground, just because he has a blue nose, yellow eyes, white ears, an orange stripe going across his back, black and purple neck fur, red paws, and the tip of his tail is green, and his only weakness is dark types. Nightslash is pure black, and his eyes are greyish-blue.

They waited patiently for Pikana to arrive.

"STAY OUT OF MY HOUSE!" yelled Pikana as she opened a dimension portal

She was dragging Julianmon by the leg and Julianmon held his stuff

Pikana then tossed Julianmon out.

"THE SMASHERS WILL DO YOU GOOD!" she yelled as she tossed a letter in as well. Pikana then sat down to the Pokemon group.

The group stared

"It's time to discuss what I need to say to you all."

No one said anything

"But first I have someone to introduce to you all."

A brown Fox with blonde hair and an awesome brown coat, black skirt and stripped stockings and top walked in

"Hi I'm CrazyAcorn123, or just Jess, I'm Pikana's head of torture. Destined to give Smashers pain"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ike was borrowing a pot of boiling water from Kirby

Why he was doing this he had no idea.

Scratch that... he remembered Samus blackmailed him

How she had got those photos, he had no idea but if anyone found out

Ike shuddered at the thought

Samus was in her Zero Suit with a small audience of Juris, Bowser, C. Falcon, Snake, Red, Flower and Flare

As soon as Ike delivered the pot Samus grinned and added a bunch of vegetables

Then she added alot of hot sauce and curry

"She expects us to eat that?" asked Snake

"Hope not." said C. Falcon

"AND NOW FOR THE MAIN INGREDIANT... PENGUIN!"

Samus pulls down a lever and King Dedede comes slowly down, dangling from his leg from a chain

"Samus... CAN'T WE BE REASONABLE! I JUST WANTED TO SEE NiGHTS, NOT YOU CHANGING!"

Samus shoves the lever as low as she could

"Crap!" yells K3D as he falls

K3D knocks over the pot and comes out burned.

Grabbing a towel Ike wipes up K3D

Then Juris and Red grab K3D and runs to Dr. Mario's office

C. Falcon and Snake head for cover

Flower stares at Bowser and Flare who are licking the soup off the floor

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mr Black walked up to the mansion with a Raichu and two humans. Mr Black had Black hair, Long hair(not girl -long, what's good for guys long) , Long and sharp front teeth, and pretty much an ordinary guy.

Evil Bazooka Raichu was the Raichu (Did it take you this long to figure it out?) and her main weapons bazooka (Same thing as the last brackets) and metal gauntlets

Ryuu carries a huge sword called "The Ice Breaker" which serves as his shield and weapon. His element is ice. He looks pretty normal

His brother Ash was with them (Not Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, he's dead from old age in my SSBB universe)He carries twin swords called the "Twin Flame Sabers" and is very quick to attack with them.

So anyway the four that were hired went into the forest which is near the lake of the mansion. In about ten metres inside the forest, a band of hooded figures appeared.

When they saw who they were, they allowed them to continue.

A short black figure appeared

"My friends are keeping a look out so you may speak freely in this area." said the voice telepathically

"Okay shortie, where's the loot?" said EBR (Evil Bazooka Raichu)

Ash sniggered (Raichu is about Ash's knee, maybe a little taller)

"You will get all the cash after you do your job."

"Fair enough." said Mr Black

"What's the job?" asked Ryuu

"Retrieve the Crystal of Anipka. It's under the Battlefield and it's heavily protected. I'll pay extra if you take Wrath here tomorrow, same time."

"How do we know it's not a scam?" asked Mr. Black

Another figure appeared. Much taller then the first. He shoved a chest towards the group

Inside was the most coins and gemstones and other cool stuff they had ever seen

"There is more to come." said the first figure

"Consider it a payment in advance" said the second

"We'll do it!" said EBR speaking for all of them

"Excellent"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Olimar frowned

Jeffery John Joe Jack Jefferson frowned

"Spider!" yelled Olimar

Jeffy blinked and jumped up very scared

"YOU BLINKED HAH!" said Olimar to the little white Pikmin

"Give it a rest Olimar." said a very worried Pit

"No I must beat everyone at a stare... Yum gravy!" he yelled

Pit looked as DK served Gannondorf some gravy

Gannondorf was speaking to Lucario

"Yeah I'm so powerful! I hypnotised DK to do my bidding. Here's my..."

DK poured the hot substance over Gannondorf!

"STOP TAKING MY BANANNAS!" yelled DK as he stormed off

Lucaria put her finger to Gannondorf's arm and took a lick.

"Uugh! Needs salt."

R.O.B saved this into his hard drive and did a smiley face emoticon

"Yeah, one of these days my head is going to explode" said Pit rubbing his forehead

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bloody hell, why are we doing this?" asked Roy

"I don't know but Mario said something about dinner." said Link

"Why don't we just row back?" asked Marth

"Because you don't know how to row!" yelled Mario from the shore

"That's right." said Roy glumly

The three swordsmen were at the middle of the lake fishing. Apparently the last thing that they remembered were Mewtwo and Mario knocking them out in the hallway

When they woke up they found Mario pushing the boat into the lake and waving them off.

"I don't know who I hate more... Mario or our authoress." said Roy grumbling

"Hey I got a bite!" said Link as he reeled in the hook

Link reeled up a brown shell.

"This looks familiar..." commented Marth

"Doesn't it look like..."

"SQUIRT TLESQUR SQUIRTLE" yelled Flow as he grabbed his shell and put it back on

Squirtle used Hydro Pump

The swordsmen were flung to the shore.

There Mario ran up to them

"Finally! Someone who is concerned." said Link

"Did you get any fish?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT HERE WARIO!" yelled Mona waving her fist

"Yeah! Come out you coward!" yelled 9 Volt

"We want our money!" yelled Jimmy. T

The other Wario Ware employees yelled for Wario to come out. Ashley the Witch handed out a bunch of pitchforks and flaming torches

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO NAP!" yelled Wario opening his window

"Come out you lily livered buffoon!" yelled Dr. Craygor

"YOU PROMISED US CANDY!" said the kindy ninjas Kat and Anna

The Ninjas told the mob where Wario was after being assist trophies against him

"Come out!" yelled Dribble

"Never!" said Wario

"COME OUT! COME OUT! COME OUT!" chanted the crowd

Mr Game and Watch used his Number Nine hammer on Wario and he flew into the crowd of Wario Ware employees

The employees cheered

"I hate you Mr. GAW!" yelled Wario before receiving various beatings from his angry mob

"Thanks Mr. GAW!" yelled Orbulon before jabbing Wario's belly

"Beeopbeeopbbeeopbeeopbeeop!" (That's Mr. GAW laughing)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in the secret room in the basement voices were heard

Oh yeah you readers don't know about the secret room. It's a place where Pokemon and Assist Trophies relax when their not smashing the smashers. They are allowed to leave but their stuff and rooms are here, in fact most of them hate leaving when the smash season is over.

So anyway Shadow is watching what the other assist trophies do best... drink beer. (Why else do they all move funny and are not out for a long time?)

"Can I sit here Shadow?"

A blue rabbit jumped next to Shadow. The blue rabbit had brown eyes, a black no sleeve hoodie, black fingerless gloves, green camouflage pants, black sandals, long brown hair and a chain belt.

"Hey Ice"

Cream's older long lost sister smiled and flicked her hair which whacked Andross and made him crash into Devil.

"Watch it Lard butt!" said Andross

"No you Metal mouth."

"Break it up boys, before it gets ugly... Wait you two are already ugly" said a newcomer

"Shut up Crystal." came the replies

A Purple eyed white hedgehog appeared. Her spines were tipped blue. She had a sword in her hand and she looked angry.

"Well if it isn't speed pest's cousin." said Shadow sipping some water

"Be nice." said Ice playfully slapping Shadow

Crystal, Andross and Devil are in a full on Brawl.

"Excite Bikes" said Ice casually

Ice and Shadow duck as the Excite Bikes soar over them and crash into the brawl

The two get back up as if nothing happened.

"Love you." said Ice putting a small kiss on Shadow's cheek

"Oh please, I have a reputation to keep Ice" mumbled Shadow

Ice walks and pulls out Andross and Devil leaving Crystal and the Excite Bikes with nothing to hit

"Here me, here me." said Toon Link

"What are you doing here?" said a surprised Lyn

Smashers didn't know about the soundproof assist trophy room

"Well we are here to give a invite that won't be applied for months!" said Y' Link

"And it will mean... YOU ALL HAVE TO LEARN HOW TO DANCE!!!" said them both

"What the F#%^?" asked everyone

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

More OC's and battles will be in the next chapter and remember to do the details I mentioned at the top if you submitt an OC.

If you want to be a smasher I'll try fit you in but you can ask to be a cook and I can make you the best warrior. Remember the Queen of Randomness can do many things

REVIEW and thank you to all the people who have done that already.


	4. Dancing, Battles and Twilight Oh my!

Wrath's Journey

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me and Wrath! Black Eevee, Aqua, Claws, Crescent, Eon, and Nightslash and Raptor is owned by Pit Fan. Julianmon owns himself, Mr. Pichu owns Sparks, Zzapp and Mr. Black. yinyangmatrix owns Ryuu, Ash and Evil Bazooka Raichu and Sir NZ owns Juris Longsword. CrazyAcorn123 owns herself and Ice and finally SmashIdiotRin owns Crystal (Not Krystal)

Call me crazy (You know you want to) but I still accept OCs! Please put personality, what you want them to do (chef, hit man, assistant, ect) and description (Sorry but Smasher spots are full though assist trophies and other things like MH's body guards are welcome.)

All random things lead up to the plot. Take note of that

Chapter 4

00000000000000000000000000000

"Juris VS Sparks VS Bomberman VS Lucario. Your course is Rainbow Ride (I hate that course) Three stock." said Master Hand

"3... 2... 1... GO!" said the annoying voice over guy

Sparks uses thundershock. She is obviously a higher level then Pichu because she doesn't shock herself. Bomberman gets hit. Meanwhile Lucario is charging up her Aura Sphere. Juris tries to sneak up behind her but he gets shocked by the aura. Lucario smiles and uses a full charged blast on Juris. Juris is hit but barely moves. Sparks and Bomberman circle each other. Bomberman throws a bomb then kicks another. Sparks then jumps off the ship to the first platform.

"What's happening?"

Bomberman looks confused but he follows the others when they jump off the ship. The ship capsizes and Bomberman stares at it which allows Sparks to use Thunder on him and scoring a KO. Juris manages to utter a spell which freezes Lucario still. He then takes a mighty swing which hits and KO's Lucario. Bomberman comes back on a platform and lands on a magic carpet. The carpet starts moving. Lucario lands on the other one. Sparks and Juris jump onto the same platform and try hit each other. A super scope appears and Lucario uses it to score two KOs. Then a Smash ball appeared.

"MINE!" Roars Bomberman as he smashes it with a bomb

The yellow energy races through Bomberman and he does his Final Smash knocking everyone out (See Spyro's old final smash)

"Bomberman, Juris and Sparks have 2 lives, Lucario has only 1" yelled the voice over guy

"I have the same final smash as Pichu does (Discharge)" yells Sparks as she tries get the item maker to create a smash ball.

No luck as they all jumped down to the boat again. Juris starts to attack Sparks but misses the finishing blow. That was stolen by Lucario. Who quickly kicked Juris in the stomach. He crippled over but was saved by Bomberman who blew Lucario up.

"Some Pokemon is grumpy." said Bomberman as he attacked Juris

Juris sniggered as he countered Bomberman's moves. Lucario jumped to the platform with Sparks with her. Sparks grabbed Lucario and tossed her off. But Lucario somehow stayed on Sparks resulting in a Pokemon fight. When Juris and Bomberman hopped off the boat Bomberman chucked a bomber at the Pokemon resulting in two KOs.

"Just you and me." said Bomberman as he foolishly runs to Juris.

Juris jumps to the magic carpet and sees a smash ball. Busting it open Juris waited for Bomberman to come down the platform.

"Uh oh." said Bomberman

"HOLY BLADE!"

Juris fires a white sword from Excalibur, it moves straight forward towards Bomberman, however, Juris doesn't move the blade moves slow but it has a wide height, which hits Bomberman as he tries to jump. Which results in an instant KO.

"GAME! "This game's winner is... Juris!"

The four brawlers come out. Lucario grabs her chainsaw and chases a chuckling Mewtwo while no one pays attention to the other contestants.

They were intrusted in Luigi and Samus binding and gagging Link

"What the...?" started Bomberman but stopped when he saw Zelda in the corner bound and gagged. She was trying to get her royal hands on Juris' neck.

"Seriously you have to tell us where you got that sword." said Meta Knight getting really annoyed by this running gag

"Okay I got my sword when I entered..."

CLUNK

Everyone turned around and saw Zelda free. Along with Samus and Luigi on the floor

"Ah crap." moaned Juris

"Why don't you fight her?" asked Olimar

"I never fight an unarmed warrior. Especially a really cute female one."

Sixteen Din's fire ball were shot at Juris from Zelda's hands

"And now you will be killed by Link and/or Zelda, congratulations." stated Ness as he ate a cookie

"I...WILL...KILL...YOU!" yelled Zelda

"Let's see what happens when I do this..." said NiGHTS smashing a mysterious smash ball in her fist

"DRAGON ROCKET!"

NiGHTS transforms into a rocket with a Dragon's head and blasted off straight into Zelda. Zelda used Faore's Wind to dodge but K3D who was mysteriously behind her got hit.

"CALL THE INFIRMARY!" said K3D as he blasted off

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Five seconds later

"Ohhhhh Smassssshhhhhieeeeeesssss!" sung Crazy Hand

Groans were heard

"I have a preeeeesssssent foooooor yoooouuuuuu!"

Anyone who wasn't new ran out the door and bolted it shut.

"Here it is."

A unconscious Julianmon was dragged in by a teen who looked about the age of seventeen. His skin is very pale, ice cold, and it sparkles in the sunlight from the window. His facial features as being perfect and angular—high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose. His hair, which is always in casual disarray, is an unusual bronze shade and his eyes are a liquid, golden topaz. His fingers are slender and he had a dazzlingly crooked smile. He stands at 6'2", and has a slender but muscular body

"Who's he?" asked Cynder

"OMG IT'S EDWARD CULLEN!" yelled NiGHTS

"Who?" asked Wrath

For that he received a slap from NiGHTS (And a mallet for all the readers who don't know he's from the Twilight series)

"Who's the other guy?" asked Cynder

"Chocolate Pit!" said Crazy Hand

"What the F$#?" swore Hunter

"Be nice" said Juris

"Enjoy with a side of radish and boiling is better for flavour. For Pale boy he's our new cook." said Crazy Hand

"Sir... I mean mame... I'm only here to return this boy."

"Silence! You will respect my chocolate covered goodness and obey!"

"I suppose..."

Crazy Hand disappears in a crack of lightning.

"Uhhhh guys... We're now trapped. Actually locked in by the others... but you get the point" said Wrath worried

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After alot of banging and destruction the new smashers were freed...

"So shall we continue with our search?" asked Samus to NiGHTS

"Yes, yes we should."

The two walk off.

"I never knew Samus to socialise with a newbie so quickly" said Falco

"Mmmuph" said Zelda who was regagged

"Better get Julianmon checked Dr. Mario." said DK hoisting up Julianmon and dumping him on his shoulder

"I better get lunch started." said Peach making her way to the kitchen

"Excuse me but according to that twitching left hand glove I seem to be the new head chief."

"Crazy Hand? Oh you should do what she says Ed...Ed...OH MY GOSH IT'S EDWARD CULLEN!" Peach exclaimed when she looked at Edward

She fainted and was trying to be awakened by Fox and Mario

"Haven't seen you in a while Edward. How's old Carlisle doing?"

"Nice to see you again Mr. Dragmire."

"Oh cut the formalities. It's Gannondorf. Our Doctor has your lunch."

"Thanks. I'm not hungry now but thanks. Is the Princess awake?" asked Edward

"Yes I am... sorry this way to the kitchen." said Peach still dizzy leading him the way

"What was all that about? Was I the only one who noticed that you asked him to get food from the worst chef ever... Dr. Mario?" asked Ike

"No." said all the Pokemon and Red who were playing 'Keep away' with Meta Knight's Mask (Poor Meta Knight)

"You obviously never read the Twilight series." said Sonic

"And you have?" asked Ike

"Hah hah!" taunted Diddy and Kirby

"Anyway that Edward Cullen is a Vampire." said Gannondorf

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So... Link... how did you know Zelda loved you?" asked Lucario

Link raised his eyebrows

"Why do you ask?"

"Well... I..."

Link smiled

"Come to my room in an hour, I'd tell you to come sooner but I have to find and untie Zelda."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is Green Rocket. I request backup for Project Werewolf. Over." said Luigi (duh) into the walkie talkie

"This is Pikmin God and Flat man, we are almost there. We're collecting Boy Princess now. Over."

Luigi chuckled at Marth's Nickname and then snapped out of it. He had a job to do. Recently Pikachu and Pit had given them walkie talkies for no apparent reason but they were useful now.

"What's wrong with Wolf?" asked Olimar as he, Mr. GAW and Marth ran up to him

"Wrestling and Tranquilising first, talking later." said Luigi as Wolf put him in a headlock.

Mr GAW left and came back quickly with R.O.B. who played a recording of Jigglypuff's song.

Wolf fell asleep and so did Luigi

Marth kicked Luigi and woke him up.

"So what's wrong with Wolf?"

"He's trying to get into the kitchen."

Everyone starts laughing because this happens all the time (Except it's Kirby or Yoshi)

"I'm serious he's after the new Chef Edward Cullen."

They all stop laughing. They all run off to Master Hand's Office while Ike uncomfortably dragged Wolf

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gannondorf, K3D, C. Falcon, Snake and Bowser were hanging out.

Mewtwo was talking to Juris and he was about to tell Mewtwo where he got Excalibur.

When suddenly Roy and Yoshi appeared, carrying (With great difficulty) a bashed up, crying Wario

"My money... ALL GONE WAAAHHHHHHHH!" cried Wario

"His employees?" asked K3D

"Obviously"

Then a brown Fox with blonde hair and an awesome brown coat, black skirt and stripped stockings and top appeared in a steamroller.

Mewtwo teleports Roy, Yoshi, Juris and himself away from Crazy Acorn123 also known the second worst thing in the world (I need better Nicknames).

The others weren't so lucky.

"WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PUT SMASHERS UNDER A CHARGING STEAM ROLLER?" she yells

"I hate my life." the group says in unison.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Attention Smashers. There will be an important meeting in a few minutes BEFORE LUNCH!"

Yoshi and Kirby start clawing at the dining room door as Pichu and Sparks drag them away

Now we are back to the Lecture... I mean Meeting and Information room where the Smashers are pissed at the prospect of being so close to lunch yet so far because Master Hand was going to drone on and on about junk.

"Where are the mini-me's?" asked Link

"Here we are!"

"Here we are!"

"How are you today sir?"

"How are you today sir?"

"Boys..." said Samus becoming tense

"Run away!" the twins yelled hiding behind Bowser who was unusually skinny.

Actually everyone who went under the steam roller looked thinner.

"So Smashers for once I'm going to get to the point."

"YAY!" said the Smashers

"After much careful debate and a vast amount of Pikana torture to me. I have decided to throw a BIG Smash Dance."

Cricket chirp

Snake raises his hand

"Yes Snake?"

"Do we actually like Smash at the dance?"

"No think of it as a social/disco" said Master Hand

Cricket Chirp

Spyro smashes the cricket with his tail and Hunter congradulates him

"As if I'm going"

"Boring"

"There's a movie I want to watch."

"SILENCE YOU INSIGNIFICANT WORTHLESS SLIME!" yelled Pikana from the great beyond

Awkward silence

"Sooooo... Like a normal social you guys have to invite a girl. You are allowed to invite someone from anywhere as long as they are the opposite sex of you."

Giggles from the children as they hear the third last word from the previous sentence.

"AND YOU MUST HAVE A DATE IN THREE DAYS TIME! I DON'T CARE IF YOU INVITE YOUR DAUGHTER OR YOUR AUNT! GUYS, JUST GET A DATE... or you'll spend the whole night... WITH PIKANA, CRAZY ACORN AND CRAZY HAND!"

Some smashers fainted.

"Dismissed."

The smashers ran out to the hall for lunch

"I should of told them the other things that happens to them." said Master Hand to his sister

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Edward, where is this famous Reneesme and Bella I keep hearing about." said Zelda who's neck was chained to the wall and was being fed by Link

"Bella is going for college and my daughter Nessie is at home with my sister."

"What is this stuff?" asked Ness stuffing his face with the creamy orange and white meal

"Cabbage and broccoli." said Edward

"You're joking right?" said Ness who was normally carnivorous

"No."

"Are you invited to the dance?" asked Samus

"Yes but I'll be missing for the next few days. Cooking."

"ESRDYVIBIB I MUST END THE CHAPTER CRAZILY DTGJKHIUGTTDYD!" (I'll give you one guess)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OC's will be in the next chapter (Sorry for not doing them in this chapter I had alot on my mind)

Remember to do the details I mentioned at the top for new OC's.

Also tell me who should pair with who. (Like Samus needs a date, NiGHTS you know the OC's especially)

REVIEW and thank you to all the people who have done that already


	5. Meet the illusions and building nerve

Wrath's Journey

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me and Wrath! Black Eevee, Aqua, Claws, Crescent, Eon, and Nightslash, Breeze and Raptor is owned by Pit Fan. Julianmon owns himself, Mr. Pichu owns Sparks, Zzapp, himself and Mr. Black. yinyangmatrix owns Ryuu, Ash and Evil Bazooka Raichu and Sir NZ owns Juris Longsword. CrazyAcorn123 owns herself and Ice, Slivie owns themself, Starbrooke owns Starelia(Star)and Skyre(Sky)and finally SmashIdiotRin owns Crystal(Not Krystal)

For authors wanting themselves in, just review and tell me who you are. A special note to Pit Fan. Have my spiked mallet.

Please I need help with pairings, especially OCs

For all you movie/book dead people, Twilight is an amazing book by Stephanie Meyer. There is a movie coming out soon and it's a romance book between a vampire and a girl. It's not all mushy sap as many Vampires and occasionally a werewolf wants her dead.

Read it people and make my life easier.

All random things lead up to the plot. Take note of that

Chapter 5

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Evil Bazooka Raichu's POV

I was in the hallway. The group that had consisted of Mr Black, Ryuu, Ash and myself had divided into two smaller teams to look for the gem of Anipka. I was with Mr Black, he was a peculiar specimen. I

"So... you were bitten by a werewolf and a vampire?" I asked curiously

"Yes." said Mr Black looking into an empty bathroom

"Were you bitten at the same time or did the werewolf get you first?"

"Are these questions appropriate for now?"

I sometimes wonder if this guy is more beast then man.

"Found it." I said as I opened the door to the brawling room

It was tidy room, very spacious, it was all pretty and such until Mr Black touched the simulator and a beam of sliver light shone through the room

I closed my eyes for the was too bright.

"Mr Black?" I asked when the beams died down.

Mr Black was gone. A green and gold creature was before me snarling with gross purple teeth. It opened it's horrid jagged blue wings and attacked me.

I whipped out my Bazooka and fired the missile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mr Black's POV

EBR was gone. I thought I was alone

Then a little imp appeared.

It was short. It had green and gold skin and red eyes. It had a long red tail and purple teeth.

The creature looked at me with a look of disgust. It let out a hideous wail.

Suddenly my body was thrustedforward and the creature opened it's mouth. A giant gold ball was shot out. It hit me in the chest but I was still alive. Drawing my sword I was ready to attack with no mercy for a reason I couldn't understand.

I then used my sword and attacked it

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

EBR's POV

The thing extracted it's claws. The claws looked a dull green but they were very sharp.

It struck me and scratched my gauntlets.

The gauntlets weren't damaged but the creature yelped as it's claws were now slightly bent.

I used a quick attack to get close and I let loose a flying kick followed by a thunder punch. It attacked me again and nipped me with it's teeth. I used my tail to knock him off. I threw him into a mirror and the glass spilled over the floor. Blood was making a damp puddle on the ground.

I knew I'd have to keep it alive so I could interrogate it.

Though there was no harm in making it scream

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mr. Black's POV

The Imp thing was fast. It kicked and punched with what looked like a savage glee. I used my sharp teeth to slow it down but it knocked me with it's tail.

I crashed through some glass and it made me bleed badly.

The creature jumped near me. I looked down at the glass shards trying to see if I could use any of it to attack the creature.

What startled me was unbelievable.

The reflection of the creature was EBR.

I looked at the creature, it was no more an imp but EBRlooking at me with a savage smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

EBR's POV

The creature looked at me. Opening it's huge eyes. It backed away from me as if afraid. It yelled at me in an unknown language.

I punched it with my metal gauntlets. It flinched but made no intention to attack me.

Then Ryuu and Ash appeared.

"What are you doing EBR?" asked Ryuu

The monster roared at the two.

"Evil beast, get away from them." I yelled

"What did you do to make her call you that?" asked Ash

The monster jumped and grabbed my wrists and made me look at the broken shards. In the reflection I saw myself being held at the wrists by Mr Black.

I turned and saw Mr Black.

"What?" I said

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey you." said a voice

"Who's there?" asked Pichu

Pichuwas by the lake. He stood on the lush green grassy shore. He was currently skimming stones across it until a voice whispered

"Hey you."

"We already did this." said Pichu

"Yeah, get a life Zzapp. You want him? Here he is." said another voice from the bush

Three figures step out

One was an ordinary Pichu with a cool orange baseball cap but he had a plot book in his hand. The other was another Pichu with a Black wristband. The third was a female Staraptor (Females have slightly smaller claws)

"Who are you." said Pichu backing away from the Pichu with a plot book

"So this is the famous Pichu. So my sister fell for this one." said the wristband Pichu

"Sparks?" asked Pichu

"Yep. I'm Zzapp, the other Pichu is Mr. Pichu and Breeze is the Staraptor." said Zzapp offering a paw

Pichu shook it

"What do you want?" asked Pichu suspisiously

"I've been invited to the prom thing by Raptor, Mr. Pichu is here because he is here to see Julianmon on behalf of Pikana and Zzapp is here to see you and Sparks." said Breeze

"I want you to get together with my sister." said Zzapp

"Huh? Aren't big brothers supposed to prevent their sisters from getting dates?" asked Pichu

"Not me (She'll leave me alone if she gets a date). Have you asked my sister to the dance?"

"Not yet but I want to." said Pichu

"So shall we go to the mansion?" asked Mr Pichu

"This way." said Pichu

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thank you Raptor. Now we have alot of new workers here."

"My pleasure MH think of it as payment for inviting me here."

Starelia was a star warrior who was now officially Dr Mario's assistant (With my destructive powers he needs her)and Skyre was a Waddle Dee with a flower on the left corner of her eye. MH questioned why Raptor had suggested a eight year old for a janitor but he didn't question it.

"Slivieyou can start work right away by getting the requested CDs"

Slivie was a fifteen-year-old boy from Tellius (Ike's world) who has silver hair, a curved dagger, ragged clothes, and a perfectly round rock around his neck he was now MH'smessenger. (If Crazy Hand had a messenger, the poor soul would be carrying dead bodies)

Slivie took the slip of paper and walked off

"It's nice to see you again Blackie. You can be the assistant to Mr Cullen in the kitchen. Nightshade, your shadow ball is perfect for an assist trophy so you get that job, Claws and Crescent you can be my body guards (Smashers do try frequent murder attempts) and finally Eon and Aqua can be Crazy Hand's constrictors."

"Yes MH." said all of them as they walk off to their respective jobs

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in the living (Ocassionally dead) room or TV room...

"So-a Bowser, if got-a Peach and Luigi has-a Daisy... who are you taking to the dance-a?" asked Mario

"Oh I'm bringing Kootie Pie, my daughter."

"Isn't-a her name-a Wendy?"

"No that's the name my ex-wife gave her. She gave my other kids normal names. She was a good guy so she divorced me. My second wife, Koopa bless her soul, gave me Jr."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're bringing your daughter. HAHAHAHA" laughed Gannondorf

"Do you even have a date?" asked Bowser crossly

"No but..."

"But nothing loser." said Bowser kicking Gannondorf and knocking him out. Yes there was blood but no details provided.

"I got him." said Meta Knight taking Gannondorf to Dr. Mario's office lifting the King of Evil with a suprising amount of strength.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm taking Samus." said C. Falcon

"No I'm taking Samus." said Ike

"No I am"

"No I am"

"No I am"

"No I am"

"No I am"

"No Wolf is." said Fox as he finished inviting Krystal

"SAY WHAT?" said both of them

"Yep and the best part is she said yes. Even after she dumped him half a month ago"

"Meh, there's always Elincia." said Ike as he went to look for Kirby to borrow his mobile phone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Now who will be my date? At least Snake won't have one either."

"Thanks Mei Ling. Love you. No I didn't mean that like that. Thanks alot. Bye." said Snake talking into his Codec

"You were saying..." said Fox

"I seem doomed to see Pikana." said C. Falcon crying

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Translating Pokemon talk now.**

"Deoxys, it's Mewtwo. I need a date for the Smash prom."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well I thought that you would come with me."

"WTF Mewtwo? I have no gender, I'm a friggin virus from space. Ask Mew."

"WTF Deoxys? Ask my mom to chaperone me?"

"Alright, Alright I'll go with you just because you saved me in that comic book." (Pokemon adventures manga)

"Thanks Deoxys"

Lucario led a small cry as she heard Mewtwo speak to Deoxys. She had a small crush on Mewtwo but she didn't know how to show it (Chainsaw=Love? who made up that equation?) She quickly walked off trying to hide her tears.

"What's wrong Annabel?" asked Flare

"The person I wanted to ask already had a date."

"That's too bad. Ummm... Annabel since you don't have a date... do you want to go with me?"

"My... Flare..." said Lucario

Flare's Charizard face fell

"I'd be delighted!" said Lucario

Flare picked her up and flipped her around and kissed her

"I didn't mean that?" said Flare nervous of Lucario's reaction

All she did was that Lucario blushed furiously

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Pauline actually said yes." said DK

"Dixie said yes too!" said Diddy

"IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!" they both screamed

"SHUT UP" yelled Falco

"Yeah well do you even have a date?" asked Diddy

"Yeah. I have Katt coming with me." Falco retorted

"Dammit I can't tease you... I'll go torture the other kids." said Diddy skipping off

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't have a date" complained K3D as he watched Link and Zelda make out

"I do!" said Nessthinking about Paula

"So do I" said the IC together and the made out

"So do I." said Lucas quietly.

Ness grins and pats Lucas on the back

"Huh?" said K3D really surprised about shy Lucas getting a date before him

"Tell me who it is!" said Yoshi

"Poyo!" Kirby said

"Nah! But here's a clue. She's not from our games and you've met her Yoshi."

"Hmmmmm... Dammit I can't think straight." said Yoshi

Sky waddles in and begins cleaning the floor.

"Hoho one of my old Waddle Dees. She'll go to the dance with her king" said K3D

K3D walks erm... waddles to Sky.

"Your highness." she said bowing (More out of formality then loyalty)

"You my dear shall accompany me to the prom." said K3D proudly

Sky wrinkled her face in disgust.

"Sire, I can't go with you because... Hmmmmm..." said Sky nervously

"She's going with Poyo me!" said Kirby

"KKKKIIIIIIRRRRRBBBBBYYYYYY!!!" yelled K3D who was angry of the fact he was turned down. Behind K3D, Sky was mouthing a big thank you

(Insert usual battle scene that happens)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Beeeep beep beeop?"

"Ye$ 1'm currently the b00mbox." said R.O.B. to Mr. GAW as he hooked himself to the DJ's table (I already got a DJ working on/with R.O.B.)

"Beep?"

"Y0u a$k y? Well saves the embarrassment 0f gett1ng date. Wh0 shall u take?"

"Beep beep beepo!"

"The cute female in Flatz0ne? 1 see" said R.O.B. as he wired up the DJ's neon signs

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I still need date ideas. Especially for the OCsI've been given. Would you believe how much fun I had of thinking of Lucas' date

Do you know what will happen to characters I haven't mentioned? (Wrath, Hunter, Marth, ect.) No, but I'll tell you next chapter

For anyone with fashion sense, can you help me with some outfits. The guys will be in tuxes. (Meta Knight and Kirby hehehe) but the girls need to wear something original.

Yes the first scene was a Justice League episode though it the name of that particular episode escapes me.

P.S. If you submit yourself (As the author) please also put your plot book and your curse


	6. Bringing in the dates

Wrath's Journey

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me and Wrath! Black Eevee, Aqua, Claws, Crescent, Eon, and Nightslash, Breeze and Raptor is owned by Pit Fan, she also owns herself. Julianmon owns himself, Mr. Pichu owns Sparks, Zzapp, himself and Mr. Black. yinyangmatrix owns Ryuu, Ash and Evil Bazooka Raichu and Sir NZ owns Juris Longsword. CrazyAcorn123 owns herself and Ice, Slivie owns themself, Starbrooke owns Starelia(Star)and Skyre(Sky)and finally SmashIdiotRin owns Crystal(Not Krystal)

For authors wanting themselves in, just review and tell me who you are. A special note to Pit Fan. Have my army stuff.

Please I need help with pairings, especially OCs

All random things lead up to the plot. Take note of that

Chapter 6

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Julianmon awoke.

On the edge of his bed was a Pichu in an orange hat, an angel with a shirt which is black, and it has a dragon on it. The angel also wore blue jeans plus, a hat that contains the words: New Jersey also his worst nightmare was on the bed.

A snarling, insane, glaring, electrical, smart, sarcastic rodent or Pikana

"Where am I?"

"Smash hospital. Mr Pichu and Lady Pit Fan was kind enough to help me bring you in."

"Who?"

"Two of our kind. Dr Mario!"

Dr Mario walks in.

"Yes?"

"Since you are taking care of Julianmon you'd better learn about us."

Dr Mario sits down and locks the door.

"An Author is a diverse race that can be born in every multiverse no matter who the parents are. They have the ability to shift reality to a certain degree by writing or drawing, but they all have a curse unique to each author that occurs at different stages of the author's life. Julianmon's is lust, Pit Fan's is the inability to fly even though she has wings. Mine is the inability to have a child. Mr Pichu's curse isn't very old so it may very."

Dr Mario nods in solemn agreement.

"Now then have you called Peach's fifth cousin to the dance yet?" asked Pikana in a happier tone

"Ah my girlfriend Nurse Peach? (There is such thing. It's just a Peach clone wearing a pink nurse's outfit) yes she is taking time off work to come."

"Oh Yeah, I forgot Sonic needs a date!" Pikana says quickly making a call on her mobile

"I need a date too." said Mr Pichu

"Good. Okay done! Come on you lot. I'm getting you dates." she said making a dimension portal and dragging everyone except Dr. Mario inside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ness and Lucas stood at the door.

After a few minutes they grinned

"LUIGI! DAISY IS HERE!" yelled Ness

Luigi runs out.

"Oh boy oh boy!" he says

Mickey Mouse suddenly appears and whacks Luigi

"DON'T TAKE MY LINE!" he yells as he disappears

"Okkkkkaaaaayyyyy... let's go." said Luigi reaching for the door

CRASH BANG BOOM

"WHAT WAS THAT???" yelled Falco

Luigi opened the door

A two space ships crashed into the back garden. The smaller one opens and a short woman in a blue dress and white apron appeared with short brown hair. She had her head underneath a helmet like Olimar's.

"DARLING!" said the woman running to the mansion

"SWEETHEART!" said Olimar hugging his wife

The Pikmin cheered as they picked up the couple and headed to the mansion.

"Who's in there?" said Fox as he pointed to the larger ship.

The ship drops it's bridge and a brown haired, yellow dressed version of Peach appeared.

"DAISY!"

"LUIGI"

They run to each other and Luigi swings Daisy around.

"Ah love the pain and gold of Gods." said Bowser who had appeared

"OH LLLLUUUUUCCCCCAAAAAASSSSSS!" called a voice from the ship

A woman appears in a teal dress and brooch and crown which are silver star shaped accessories. Her earrings are also star shaped, but gold coloured. The brooch's jewel is yellow and her crown jewels are pink in the front and back, and blue on the sides. The dress cuts off at the top of her chest, where a light teal flap loops around. The dress has long sleeves with wide openings at the bottom, which are topped with light teal frills. At the bottom of her dress is a unique light teal frill that loops around until turning up to a point at the middle; under this a layer of a white lined under-dress is visible and silver dress shoes.

Her hairstyle is very similar to Peach's, as it consists of two separate flips on the side.

A black star with blue eyes appeared next to her.

"OMFG!" yelled Bowser

"ROSALINA!" yelled Lucas as he ran and hugged the tall woman

"Nice to see you again my dearest Lucas." said Rosalina giving Lucas a kiss

"OMFG!" yelled Bowser again

"Shut up!" said Fox whacking Bowser

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So who you taking to the party?" asked Hunter to Juris

"I don't know. You?"

"My love Bianca. Spyro is taking Elora. There is good food there." said Hunter

"Let's see cheese muffins, cake, fruit salad, Iapapapa berries and heaps more all for free." said Juris

Unknown to those two, four figures were listening.

"Cool a party! Let's crash it." said EBR as she repaired the wounds she gave Mr Black

"NO! There's the mission!" says Ryuu sternly

"Who cares? We need a break." says Ash

"FREE FOOD! They have cheese muffins there!"

"What the..."

"I'm not even going to say it." said Mr Black

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sonic was supposed to meet an anomous date.

He was willing for anyone besides Amy so he went anyway.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

A dimensional hole opened and a steamroller appeared and unfortunately Deoxys couldn't get out of the way.

"HI Sonic! I'm your secret date! CrazyAcorn123!"

Meanwhile Sonic had fainted into CrazyA's arms out of shock.

Pichu and Sparks appeared and took Sonic to the hospital.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Jigglypuff went to the hospital she had built up the nerve to ask Meta Knight

She was about to go in the hospital where MK was escorting Gannondorf to the hospital

"It is nice to see you again Star."

"MK! I haven't seen you since training."

Awkward Silence

"I still like you." said Star

"Me too. Would you come to the dance with me?" said MK

Jigglypuff didn't hear her answer but when she peeked she saw MK and Star in a tight kiss

"WAHHHHHHHHHH" cried Jigglypuff

"Jiggly?" said Meta Knight but Jigglypuff ran away

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yoshi saw his date Birdo and they two set off to the mansion.

If having Yoshi was bad then having him with his hungry girlfriend would bankrupt the place

On their way to the kitchen they saw Wolf fighting with the Head Chef Edward and Black Eevee fighting Kirby

"GET OFF THE FOOD!" yelled Blackie as she kicked Kirby

"Poyo!"

"Bloody werewolf."

"Stupid Vampire"

"Who do we side on?" said Birdo

Yoshi had walked to the fridge and brought out last night's roast

"Just watch." said Yoshi offering a piece to Birdo

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello? Lillina? It's Roy... I"

SLAM!

"No luck?" asked Marth

"No. Woman so over emotional."

"Well Roy I reckon we better start writing our wills. Pikana is going to blow us up." he said flatly

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

NiGHTS and Wrath were going to the dance together and Wrath was smiling for the first time since he got here.

Though when they saw Jigglypuff and a dateless Bomberman the two knew what they had to do.

"Come on Bomberman you'd make her really happy." said NiGHTS

"Come on, you don't want to be with Pikana." said Wrath

"But she's a Pokemon."

"So?"

"So..."

"She's bloody heartbroken. Just do it Bomberman." said Wrath starting to lose his temper

"Okay. I'll ask her but that's it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pit was doing target practice in the air.

He wondered who he would invite. All his other friends were busy and obviously so was his goddess.

A blur of green light came from a nearby cloud as an angel woman (Pit Fan) fell out

She fell but somehow her wings wouldn't move.

Pit wasted no time as he dived in to save her.

Pit Fan tried activating her rocket shoes but somehow they weren't working. (So I tinkered with them. May that be a lesson. Don't let a rat near machines)

"I am so going to kill you Pikana" thought Pit Fan as she fell

He reached out his hand, so did she and at the last possible moment before the two went SPLAT Pit soared up into the clouds.

"Hi. I'm Pit" said Pit

"Hey, I'm PF (Pit would ask questions if he knew her real name) thanks for saving me."

"No offence but what kind of an angel can't fly?"

"The ones that are only half breeds." said Pit Fan showing her plot book

"Oh. Hey I know this is quite rushed but there is this dance at the Smash Mansion and do you want to come?"

Pit Fan smiled and nodded

I am so going to praise you Pikana." she thought

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"PIZZA!" yelled a voice from behind the front door.

"Oh Garlicgarlicgarlic!" said Wario exclaimed excitedly as he opened the door

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

Turned out Mona was the delivery girl.

Wario quickly paid for the pizza.

"Hey Mona. Do you want to go to the Smash Dance with me." said a desperate Wario

"No. Nothing will ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever make me go!"

"How about $600?" said Wario handing over the cash

"I thought you were broke." said Mona looking at the money and taking it

"I'm not paying." said Wario opening the wallet to show Pit's identity card

"Okay, but money is money and since I'm a woman of my word, I'll go with you."

"Thanks." said Wario until he realised what he said and then he slammed the door on Mona

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure?" asked Link

"Well Red is the only two who I am concerned about since he has no date."

"Besides the villains Juris also doesn't have a date." said Link

"As I said, Red is the only one I'm concerned about." said Zelda

"Well...let's just on with it."

With a piece of chalk Link drew eight circles with seventy marks in between each line. Zelda then stepped to the middle.

"Just say the spell."

"ETACILPER SPORD LARTSA!"

A bright gold light shone through the dim room. Link shielded his eyes.

When he opened them two figures appeared. One was Zelda, the other was a newly separated Sheik

"Now what do you want? Wait, I know you want me to go on a date." said Sheik walking out

"She took that rather well." said Zelda

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Juris was now alone when we bumped into Sheik.

"Watch it!" snapped Sheik

"Well what are you doing here? Hitting on the female smashers?" retorted Juris

"For your information I'm a GIRL!" Sheik yelled ripping off her scarves.

Her wild hair bounced out and she had small pale pink lips like Zelda.

"Are you Mr. Longsword? Zelda sent me."

"She's here to kill me!" thought Juris

"Well do you need a date for the dance?" asked Sheik

"Yes." said Juris surprised at why Zelda was being so nice to get him a cute date (He's never seen Sheik obviously)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Red walked down the hallway.

"Want to go to the dance with me?" asked Cynder

"Yeah, why not." said Red

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Master Hand tapped his fingers on his desk while Claws and Crescent were playing Texas Poker.

He continued writing his list:

Bowser- Kootie Pie (Wendy) Koopa

C. Falcon-

Charizard (Flare)- Lucario (Annabel)

Diddy Kong- Dixie Kong

Donkey Kong- Pauline

Dr. Mario- Nurse Peach

Falco- Katt

Fox- Krystal

Gannondorf-

Ike- Elincia

Ivysaur (Flower)- Squirtle (Flow)

Jigglypuff- Bomberman

King Dedede-

Kirby- Sky

Link- Zelda

Lucas- Rosalina

Luigi- Daisy

Mario- Peach

Marth-

Meta Knight- Star

Mr Game And Watch- Girl in Flat zone (Gifz)

Nana- Popo

Ness- Paula

Olimar- Olara (Made it up)

Pichu- Sparks

Pikachu- Anika

Pit- Pit Fan

Red- Cynder

Roy-

Samus- Wolf

Snake- Mei Ling

Sonic- CrazyAcorn123

Wario- Mona

Yoshi- Birdo

Juris- Sheik

NiGHTS- Wrath

Spyro- Elora

Raptor- Breeze

Hunter- Bianca

He actually knew that the Smash Brothers would go to the dance no matter what. Just they may not go in the same way they will come out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That was my longest chapter. The next one contains explosions, romance and preparations for the wackiest dance ever.

Try guess who is Anika.

REVIEW!


	7. Martha again, dresses and angry merchant

Wrath's Journey

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me and Wrath! Black Eevee, Aqua, Claws, Crescent, Eon, and Nightslash, Breeze and Raptor is owned by Pit Fan, she also owns herself. Julianmon owns himself, Mr. Pichu owns Sparks, Zzapp, himself and Mr. Black. yinyangmatrix owns Ryuu, Ash and Evil Bazooka Raichu and Sir NZ owns Juris Longsword. CrazyAcorn123 owns herself and Ice, Slivie owns themself, Starbrooke owns Starelia(Star)and Skyre(Sky)and finally SmashIdiotRin owns Crystal(Not Krystal)

For authors wanting themselves in, just review and tell me who you are.

Please I need help with music for the dance in the next chapter

All random things lead up to the plot. Take note of that.

I also forgot to mention that Young Link was going with Young Zelda and Toon Link was going with Tetra.

Chapter 7

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you all don't have a date right?" said Master Hand

Mumbles all around

"And now since you have no date..."

Roy, Gannondorf, Marth, King Dedede and C. Falcon lowered their heads fearful of their consequence

"I will have to get you some. I don't want you facing Pikana, CrazyA and Crazy Hand."

The Smashers all did some big smiles

"Now this woman will help you get dates."

The smashers hopefully look to the curtain where Master Hand was pointing while Claws and Crescent quickly move to the door to prevent escape.

Then Pikana appears from the curtains.

Screams yells and all the moans for help were heard.

"Eenie, Meanie, Myne, MO!" she said Pointing to Roy.

Roy looked nervous.

"ROY... you're safe." she said indicating for Claws and Crescent to let him go.

Roy ran out as fast as he could.

"Eenie, Meanie, Myne, MO! DAMMIT! You're safe." she said pointing to K3D

K3D sprinted out as fast as he could.

"So I'm left with you." said Pikana as she watched the scared smashers

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Pikana the grabbed a blue and pink gun and set the dial on pink and shot all of them. (YAYZ!)

Marth became Martha again, C. Falcon looked like himself except his stomach was flatter and his/her hair was longer and blacker. that it came out of his clothes. Gannondorf's facial hair just dropped off and his hair became longer. His body lost alot of weight which was very obvious and besides another few details the three guys were girls.

"See ya MH and by the way. Dona your date..."

Samurai Goh appeared

"WOAH! HOT BABE!" he yelled as he made a grab for Captain Dona Falcon

Dona ran as fast as she could which was very fast. Samurai Goh followed her.

"Now Ganna and Martha. You get to chose between Roy or K3D."

"Roy!" said Martha quickly

"I'll just make note of that and now Peach shall take you!" said Pikana as she walked into a dimensional portal.

"Hi ya Martha. Lovely to see you again. Hello Ganna. We're going to pick out outfits." She said

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" said Ganna

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three minutes later...

"Ladies while the men set up the ballroom" started Peach

"And they will destroy it." said Samus

"We shall pick out some outfits."

Peach had gathered all the women going to the dance. She even managed to get the non smashers.

"We don't have the cash to buy us all dresses." said Nana

Peach and Zelda grin while Sheik moans (She knows what her counterpart is thinking)

"Follow me!" said Zelda as she ran through the hallway.

Samus and Sheik walked at the back preventing Ganna or Dona or anyone else from escaping

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Dr. Mario had healed everyone and everyone was working on the ballroom

"Why are we doing this?" asked Toon Link got tangled in some streamers

"I honestly don't know" said DK as he watched Snake electrocute himself while hanging balloons

"Can I help?" asked Toad (Peach's B move)

"Sure. Hey Toad, are you going to the dance?" asked Diddy Kong

"Yup. Toadette. She's with Peach though. I wonder where the girls are."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Zelda, that's a brick wall." said Cynder

Zelda smiled at put her hand on two bricks.

A secret passage opened

"Jiggly!"

"Yeah Wow!" said Deoxys

The ladies all walked down the stairs and Sheik closed the door behind them.

The passage way was very old and made out mouldy stones.

"Gross!" said Mona as she stepped in some slime

The passage way spilled down ways and eventually all the girls had come to a beautifully carved door.

"I'll open it! FALCON..." started Dona

Sparks clamped her paw over Dona's mouth

Zelda just used a key and opened the wooden door and swung it open.

Inside was a room only found in fantasy castles. It had red silk curtains that had many curious patterns embroided on it, a diamond chandler hung from the ceiling which had turned itself on when Zelda opened the door. Red velvet carpets were on the floor with beautiful inscriptions of the whole history of smash. The gold wall was covered in little black handles here and there with lush silver couches and matching cream pillows. It also had a rose covered changing screen and a silver and red cappuccino machine. There was also a stereo and a High Definition TV with massive surround sound systems.

"Wow" said Tetra who was impressed

"It's okay." said Kootie Pie (That's actually a compliment from a brat like her)

"So where are you getting clothes for the non humans?" asked Cynder holding up her wings

Peach smiled and nodded to Zelda and both of them opened the two biggest handles on the walls.

Inside were the most dresses anyone had ever seen which came in literally every colour, shape and size.

"Whoa." said Cynder

"LET'S GET STARTED!" said Anika. Anika was as shortish, with shoulder length brown hair and black eyes. She had tanned skin and

currently was wearing a yellow top with a blue mini skirt and red slippers.

"Yippee!" said CrazyA

"Who makes clothes for Pokemon?" asked Flower as she eyed a black ball gown made for a Venasaur.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eon gave Crazy Hand her injections earlier

"Now what do you want to do?" asked Aqua to a sane Crazy Hand (If you say it out loud it sounds creepy)

"I'm going to make pretty dresses for dragons." said Crazy Hand quite seriously (Again, if you say it out loud it sounds creepy)

"Okay." said Aqua as she started an English poker game with Eon (I like poker)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile back in the mansion the ballroom was on fire

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" said Toon Link as he watched Flow and Mario (Using F.L.U.D.D.) extinguish it

"We didn't do anything." said the culprits Bowser and Flare

"Yeah, it was Wolf." said Fox as he watched Wolf fight Edward (Wolf VS Vampire)

Five minutes later, after the fire and fights had stopped, the ballroom was a smoking mess

"Oh Smashers, you need to try on your tuxes." said Master Hand floating in

"But...but...the ballroom..." stuttered Spyro

Master Hand snapped his fingers and the ballroom was magically fixed to perfection (Details next Chapter)

"You mean we spent hours fixing this room when all along you could make it in a second?" said Hunter

"Yeah pretty much, so tux time!" said Master Hand as he teleported the guys to a room

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

WARNING THE FOLLOWING TWO AND A HALF SECTIONS WILL CONTAIN FASHION! (And explosives and fires so no need to worry)

The guys appeared in a room filled with mirrors, an area with a changing room and a large coat area filled with black tuxes,

different coloured ties, two pairs of white coat cuffs and two top hats.

"Hurry up." said Master Hand tapping his fingers

The tuxes had labels and so did the hats. The smashers took their tuxes and Kirby along with Meta Knight took their hats and cuffs

(How the heck would I get these two in tuxes?)

"Someone help me with Flare!" yelled Red from a stall as he tried get his Charizard's tail and wings through the pant's hole.

"I shall be of some assistance." said Mewtwo coming out of his stall in his tux (Light Purple tie) with his tail sticking out.

"This gives me a wedgie!" yells Yoshi from his stall.

"Meta Knight, you must take off your mask and cape." said MH

"Fine." said Meta Knight taking off his things and putting on his cuffs and hat

"WAAAHHHHHH!!! K3D smushed my hat!" whined Kirby

"REVENGE FOR TAKING MY DATE!" prounced K3D

"She doesn't even like you!"

"She does too!"

"Doesn't"

"Does"

"Doesn't"

"Stop it! Kirby, don't you have a spare top hat in your room?" asked Falco

"NO!" said Meta Knight

Though it was too late Master Hand had snapped his fingers and a top hat in a bubble appeared (If you ever played Kirby Squeak Squad or any other Kirby game you should know what form this is)

Kirby inhaled the bubble and became a Kirby in a top hat! Then Kirby put on his cuffs.

"Hey Kirby can I ask you something?" asked Wrath

"Poyo?"

Wrath stares at Kirby

Kirby stares at Wrath

Wrath stares at Kirby

Kirby stares at Wrath

Wrath stares at Kirby

Kirby stares at Wrath

"Ummm... Ah forget it." said Wrath walking off

"Poyo?"

"Who makes monkey suits?" asked Diddy appearing without his cap and wearing a brown tie

"Don't ask." said Popo

"You look very comfortable Pikachu." said Sonic to the little mouse

"I've worn this before. I mean Pika Pikachu"

"Is Marth, Gannondorf or C. Falcon alive?" asked Roy as he came out

"They are more or less okay." said MH

"I wonder what the girls are doing?" asked Toad as he came out in his tiny tux

"I hate this." said Bowser trying to burn his tux off.

"No good Bowser, those tuxes and ties are fire proof, bomb proof, bullet proof, sword proof, fist proof, lightning proof, egg proof and acid proof. Though I can't say the same for the person inside." said MH

All the Smashers smile wickedly at Wario and K3D (More eyes on the latter)

"What?" they both say very nervously

DK, Sonic and Red crack their knuckles, Roy, the Links, Ike, Meta Knight, Wrath and Juris draw their swords, Snake and Diddy Kong take out their guns, Bomberman with his bombs, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Spyro and Flare prepare their fire attacks while Pikachu and Pichu prepared their electricity. Mewtwo, Ness and Lucas prepare their psychic energy while Yoshi lays his eggs, Kirby prepares his hat, Falco, Fox and Wolf get their blasters, Popo and Mr. GAW get out their hammers, Olimar prepared his Pikmin, Pit and Hunter got their bows, Dr. Mario got out a few poison pills and Raptor prepared his claws while Flow charged up a water gun.

"Ummm... Guys?"

"Let's see if the tuxes are that resistant as MH says." said Toony evilly

"Noooooo! My Wario Waft isn't ready! Run you fat penguin!"

"This authoress is out to get us." said K3D as the two were running

"Shut up and run." said Wario getting more exercise then he would have liked

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pit Fan walks over and switches on the stereo. The song 'Fashion' by Heidi Montage blares out

"Right let's get started!" said Paula

"May I go first?" asked Breeze

"Sure."

"Now what colours would look good on brown feathers?" asked Bianca

"Let's try a turquoise blue necklace along with a few flowers." said Elora as she zoomed to a closet labelled accessories and

fitted it on Breeze.

"This dress is fabulous!" exclaimed NiGHTS as she equipped a gold dress on Breeze

The thing that was most weird about the dress is that it actually looked nice

"Where are those hair, fur, scale and feather stylists. Oh wait they'll be here in an hour " said Sky

"Lets give Ganna a go!" yelled Samus

"Beep op Beeop!" said Gifz

"I agree. Ganna should have a go." said Star

"No!" said Ganna as she was pushed forward by Daisy and Lucario

"He's look so cute in baby lime green!" giggled Krystal and Katt holding up a lime green that had no straps and had lots of frills near the bottom.

"I will not wear that!" said Ganna

"How about that cute white sweater and red cargo skirt?" asked Elincia

"NO!"

"Jigpuff Glly..." started Jigglypuff

"NO!!! NO! YOU INCOMPETANT FEMALES..."

CLUNK

Ganna is unconscious on the ground with Nurse Peach over him. The nurse was holding a big needle.

"I know the dance is in a few hours but can't someone hex the dress onto him?" asked Nurse Peach

Rosalina nodded as she performed the hex that she had taught Lucas (Marth's Curse reference)

"Impressive, magic is." said Olara

"You sound like Yoda." said Nana

"Wow. Do me next, I want to look fabulous!" said Dixie Kong

"Actually Pauline already had dibs." said Toadette as the woman (Not Samus, Sheik or the ex-boys) went to look for a cute outfit for Pauline (If you didn't know she was the person Mario saved before Peach. DK had a crush on her and she was featured in the game Mario VS Donkey Kong 2. March of the minis)

"What about this gorgeous orange dress?"

"Purple matches your eyes!"

"How about a silver mini skirt?"

"Oh boy. This will be a llooooooooooonnnnnnnggggggg day!" said Y. Zelda as she watched Anika and CrazyA go... well crazy.

(To be continued next chappie)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slivie was with R.O.B

R.O.B was the DJ so he needed to be there to make sure that his hardware was compatible with the CDs that Slivie got

Crystal was at a dress shop with Ice because she liked Slivie and there she asked if he'd like to go to the dance. He said yes by the way.

The ladies were at a dress parlour (Since they aren't dating Smashers they have to get their own clothes.)

"Try this." said Crystal as she handed a shiny pink dress with a low neck cute and lots of criss crossing sequences

"No." said Ice icily

"How about this?" she asked showing a pale red dress

"No."

"You've tried and/or rejected every friggin dress in the shop. What dress do you want?" asked a frustrated Crystal

"The one in the window." said Ice indicating the sleek dark green dress. It had no sleeves and it was quite plain except at the chest were black pearls that spiralled around.

"YOU COULD OF TOLD ME BEFORE YOU TRIED THESE DRESSES!" yelled Crystal

"I did. 34236 times to be specific." said Ice coolly

"Well I've already chosen the cute baby yellow dress with the frills and a the really low front parting. Let's pay for the gowns already."

"For the first time today, I agree with you." said Ice as she took out her purse and paid for the dress

Once they had left a Pikachu and Pichu walked into the store and blew it up with a ton of dynamite

"Yay! Big Boom!" said Pikana as she ate a lollipop and watched the fire

"What the heck are we doing here?"

"Ummm... candy randomness?" said Pikana offering Mr. Pichu a bag

"Whatever." said Mr. Pichu accepting the candy

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So the men were getting CDs.

The two rode on R.O.B's robolegs and parked them in front of the store labelled Jo's Music Parlour.

"Why the hell do you have those?" asked Slivie to R.O.B

"I will give you a documentation later. Let's just move on." said R.O.B as they walked/wheeled in

The walls were a techno blue with pictures of famous singers on the walls. Aisles of CDs and records were everywhere as the boom box at the front played a few songs.

"Let's see. The Enchanted soundtrack, the Labyrinth soundtrack, Brittany Spears Circus album..." muttered Slivie as he looked through the store.

"Avril Lavigne... Veronicas... Panic at the Disco." said R.O.B robotically as he collected alot of CDs and placed them into a compartment in his body.

"How much will this cost?" asked Slivie

"According to the disc list and my inbuilt calculator, the total cost will be precisely $67938.47 and that is without tax deduct." said R.O.B.

"How are we going to pay for that?" asked Slivie as he pulled out all the money he was given. It was only a $20 bill for all you people who have to know.

"I presume we call Master Hand." said R.O.B.

"Did I hear you say you couldn't pay?" asked the store clerk behind them tapping his foot

"Uh oh."

"My sensors indicate a high amount of stress and anger levels."

"Gee. You think?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Things I need are more girls' outfits and some music. Though music is not as urgent as the dresses because CrazyA and I sorted

a few out already.

The next chapter is a proper Wolf VS Edward battle. Maybe even the start of the dance (Don't count on it)

Review please! It makes this Pikachu inspired!


	8. Robbed dudes, more dresses and feelings

Wrath's Journey

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me and Wrath! Black Eevee, Aqua, Claws, Crescent, Eon, and Nightslash, Breeze and Raptor is owned by Pit Fan, she also owns herself. Julianmon owns himself, Mr. Pichu owns Sparks, Zzapp, himself and Mr. Black. yinyangmatrix owns Ryuu, Ash and Evil Bazooka Raichu and Sir NZ owns Juris Longsword. CrazyAcorn123 owns herself and Ice, Slivie owns themself, Starbrooke owns Starelia(Star)and Skyre(Sky)and finally SmashIdiotRin owns Crystal(Not Krystal)

I actually MOVED HOUSE! I'm suprised I got this chappie up but if you tell me I type really fast!

Please I need help with music for the dance in the next chapter

All random things lead up to the plot. Take note of that.

Chapter 8

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Continued from last chapter when R.O.B and Silvie are caught without the money to pay for their CDs)

"Well I'm waiting." said the store clerk

"Well we were... ummm..."

"We were going to..."

"We were just..."

"Err..."

"Ummm... Master Hand..."

"OHHHHHHHH! Master Hand? You must be Slivie and R.O.B, Master Hand already told me you were coming and paid all the money in advance. Just take what you want and have fun at the dance." said the clerk walking off

"That was too easy." said Slivie as he took all the discs and walked out

"Don't say that because..." started R.O.B. as he followed

The two hop on R.O.B's robo legs (Yes from Mario Kart DS) and set off back to the mansion.

"Do we need anything else?" asked R.O.B.

"No. Hey let's take the shortcut through the forest."

"This sounds like a really bad fairytale"

"Ahhhhh shut up. What's the worst that can happen."

Then the black cloaked figures (From Chapter Three) ambushed them

"See." said R.O.B

"Ah shut up and fight." said Slivie taking out his dagger

"Why bother?" asked R.O.B as he took a smash ball from his compartment and smashed it

"DIFUSSION BEAM!" said R.O.B as he unleashed his swirling vortex beam from his eyes.

The black figures were paralysed

"Let's go." said R.O.B as the two run/roll away

"You like smashing my fun don't you."

"No, I like smashing everyone's fun it's my day job"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You fools! That robot had certain information I need."

"Sorry your highness."

"No matter. Get me my thought ball. I need a word with Lyn the poor fool" (Lyn is not evil)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The song 'Let's get loud' by Jennifer Lopez is blaring from the stereo by Elora's and Birdo's requests

"NO WAY!" yelled Samus

"Come on Sammy. This looks so cute on you!" said Bianca

"No. No. No!"

"Tranquiliser." said Nurse Peach as she held up the needle

"Fine." said Samus putting on her dress

The dress was long and blue and it had lots of ribbons and lace and fluff. It was very like something out of a Disney movie or a beautiful story that is all sunshine and rainbows.

"I'm taking it off" said Samus

Rosalina twirled her wand and gave a smile.

"I figured you'd want to take it off." she said as she cast another hex

"I hate you."

"Talk to the Lumas Sammy."

"So Cynder who are you taking to the dance?" asked Zelda

"Uh oh." said Sheik to Mei Ling

"I took the only smasher left in the mansion. Red." replied Cynder as she looked for a dress

"Wait, what? I thought Sheik was taking him."

Sheik starts moving slowly to the door.

Flower was preparing to stop her murder

"Oh no, I thought you knew that she's taking Juris." said Cynder unaware of what consequences her innocent words had just unleashed

"SHE IS WHAT?" said Zelda

"I give you a tip. Run." said Pit Fan to Sheik

"SHIEK!" Zelda yelled with fire bolts coming from her eyes.

Anika and CrazyA were trying to cook marshmallows from Zelda's rage.

"Sheik, may I have a talk with you. Now?" asked Zelda suddenly calming down

"I better go. Be at my funeral." said Sheik as she followed to go into one of the wardrobes.

"Dam, my marshmallow wasn't cooked." said Anika as she cried to CrazyA

"Ummm... There, there?"

"She's dead... Oh well Martha's turn." said Peach

"NO! Give it to Dona." exclaimed Martha

Y. Zelda pointed to a knocked out Dona wearing a purple and red dress that looked very bad on her.

"We did our art earlier." said Tetra and Krystal

"Do you want to be tranquilised by the Nurse?" asked Lucario

Nurse Peach was tapping her needle menacingly

"Fine but I hate you all." said Martha

"Try this. A meridian blue dress. Silver sparkles, gold earrings... no silver hoops and silver heels. Makeup! Free lancing hair." said Katt

Rosalina nodded and hexed it on Martha

"I still hate you all."

"Strong words my princess." said Elincia sarcastically

Everyone laughed except Martha who was scowling.

Olara and Gifz served some hot chocolate from the cappuccino machine.

"I can't wait for the dance"

"Beep beep"

"I can." said Samus

"I wonder what my brothers are doing" said Kootie Pie as she checked the size of a fur coat

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Bowser's ex-wife's castle...

"Hi bros!" said Bowser Jr. walking up

"Hey Jr. How's my favourite stepbro?" asked Bully Koopa (I refer to the names that the cartoon gave them because they are way better)

"Great. I brought the paintbrush!" said Jr as he took it out from his bag and turned into Shadow Mario (GO Sunshine!)

"That's great! With no big sister and a totally cool brother we will turn this good castle upside down!" said Cheatsy

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the secret assist room...

"PREPARE THE BEER!" said Dr. Wright

"Grab the balloons."

"Watch out for the Excite bikes."

"Ent Entei tei"

"Cut the cheese." (Literally like cheese as in the dairy product)

"Where's the wine?"

"Mana Man Phy!"

"I got the records!"

"Pip Piplu piplup!"

The assist trophies and pokemon were in a frenzy. When it was time for the dance, all the civilized trophies and Master Hand would be gone and they could party till they're purple or they collapse by the loss of brain cells or they just fall asleep.

Regardless they were getting ready to party!

"I'll go get the pills." said Lyn as she left to get the hangover pills in the Dr's office.

Someone always went to get hangover pills so the assist trophies would be okay for the next day's brawl or an important event. If there was nothing going on then they would be left to suffer.

Taking a secret passage she arrived underneath one of the ward's beds.

"Ouch! Stupid bed" said Lyn as she bumped her head

Standing up she walked into Dr. Mario's office and began her search

"Dam! All of them are gone! Stupid last night's drinking party." muttered Lyn as she searched the cupboards.

"Wait are those Crazy Hand's pills?" said Lyn as she grabbed them

"I heard the cure hangovers." said a voice in her head

"Yeah, they do but I shouldn't take them. Crazy Hand needs them more then we do." she thought back

"Relax, those drunk pokemon are even more terrifying. Besides if she goes crazy, her guards will give her Sonic's anti-adrenaline pills."

"Maybe... Hang on who are you?"

"Your bad conscious. The good one is bound, gagged and in the sack."

"Okkkkkaaaaayyyyy..."

"Come on Lyn."

"Fine" she thought as she pocketed the pills.

"Excellent. I better get your good side before I'm sued by the head people committee." said the voice as it disappeared

"You go do that." said Lyn as she rubbed her head

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You look cool Shadow." said a voice in the shadows of Shadow's room (Say that eight times fast)

"Ah shut up Nightslash and help me get this f---in tux on"

"Someone is touché today. Though I am serious. Ice will live with it and love it" said Nightslash coming up to Shadow in his tux

(So cute. An Eevee in a tux)

Let's cut a long story short. Shadow can't get his tux on and he asked Nightslash to help him since Nightslash is the closest sane male in the assist room.

"You want to impress Ice."

"Ah she's okay. Nothing special."

"What ever you say." said Nightslash sarcastically

"I'm serious she's just a girl."

"Guys go crazy over girls."

"I'm a hedgehog."

"Same thing. Anyway you are like in love with her."

"Shut up."

"I got ya there." said Nightslash as he helped Shadow

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hi ya guys." said Mr. Pichu walking up to EBR, Mr Black, Ryuu and Ash

"Akkkk we've been caught!" said Ryuu whacking Ash

"What was that for?"

"Starting this useless debate if we are going to the dance. Which we are NOT!"

"Agreed." said Mr. Black standing up

"You want to go to the dance? Well I can get you in on one condition." said Mr Pichu

"What?" asked EBR ignoring Mr Black's protests

"It may not be to your approval." warned Mr Pichu

"For the love of cheese muffins, I'll do it."

"WTF?" said Ryuu and Ash

"That you come to the dance with me." said Mr Pichu pointing to EBR

"Surprisingly I'm okay with that."

"And you three... I can get you in as waiters."

"That's preposterous, that's shameful, that's degrading..."

"Can I eat the food?" asked Ash

"Yes. Yes you can."

"We're in." said Ash ignoring Mr. Black and Ryuu

"Excellent"

"Brother or not I am going to strangle you."

"Get in these suits and you EBR can get a dress." said Mr. Pichu chucking a few waiter's uniform at the men

"I hate you for the 564th time." said Mr. Black to EBR and Ash again

"You can change in my room." said Mr Pichu indicating the room down the hall

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How many more dishes?" asked Edward

"Not much more. Maybe about 2387 more." replied Blackie

"Hang on... Yoshi and Kirby are coming."

"So you can actually read minds like they say."

"Yep. I give you three minutes."

"I'm on it." said Blackie as she wiped her hands on a dishcloth and went off.

For a few minutes Edward was alone. Frying carrots and salmon. Mixing the stew and doing other various kitchen cooking things that I am too lazy to type about. Until he suddenly stopped and took of his apron.

"About time." he muttered

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BRAWL CULLEN!" yelled Wolf coming in.

"You broke the door." said Luigi walking pass

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Shall we go?" said Edward coolly

BOOM! CRASH! BANG!

"WAHHHHHHHHH!"

"YYYOOOOOSSHHHHHIIII!"

"That would be Black Eevee. Shall we go to the brawl area?"

"Humph!" said Wolf walking off

"Smash him Edward!" said Sonic grabbing his video camera

"Go eBay, I mean Edward!" said Red with his camera

Edward gave a chuckle and walked in.

Wolf set the dials to one stock, unlimited time and no items. The course was Final destination.

"Ready? 3...2...1...GO!" yelled the annoying voice over guy

"I hate that voice." mumbled Red

Wolf went for his blaster but Edward read his mind and using his vampire speed he easily got out of the way. Wolf then used his claws and tried to kick Edward but he just simply moved aside. The match was actually boring unless you took pleasure from Wolf's frustration.

"HE CAN'T GET HURT IN THE BRAWL ZONE! JUST HURRY AND FINISH HIM OFF!" yelled Sonic

Edward nodded and ran behind Wolf. He then delivered a mighty punch and knocked Wolf off the stage one hit KO!

"That's why Edward is not a smasher. Strength plus Mind Reading plus speed equals total ownage!" said Red

"Now if you'll excuse me Wolf, the beef casserole is ready." said Edward walking off

"Owwww." moaned Wolf

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(I just realised this is a Martha and Roy fanfic as well as Wrath finding his parents and there has only been one scene in this entire story that they have talked to each other. So close your eyes folks. Pikana's torturous romance will guarantee a brain cell loss)

Martha finally exited the fashion room.

Peach told her to be back in a hour to put on her outfit and knowing what Peach would do to her if she didn't come... well Martha would be back by then.

Martha heaved herself up to the mansion and started walking up the stairs inside.

"Heads up Marth!" said Popo as he was riding Wario's Bike down the stairs.

Martha was knocked off the steps, fell out the window and fell about three stories.

"Sorry!" yelled Popo as Martha fell.

Meanwhile Roy was looking for his sword polish in the garden when he heard a scream from above.

Roy looked up and saw Martha falling.

Then Martha fell on top of him.

YAY SPLAT!

"Geeze Marth, I'm under here you know. You better stop eating cream puffs." said a squashed Roy

"Sorry." said Martha standing up and then helping Roy off.

"Thanks Mar..Mar...WHAT THE HELL?" said Roy

"Yeah you finally noticed didn't you?" said Martha

"When did Pikana do it?"

"About after you and King Dedede ran off."

"So if you are like this... then Captain Falcon and Gannondorf..."

Roy collapsed laughing

"Not funny." said Martha smiling

Then Martha looked at Roy sternly and helped him up

...

......

.........

......

...

"Do you remember what you said to me last time I was like this?"

"Ummm... You could look at yourself naked?"

SLAP

"Owwww."

"No, YOU did say that but..."

"Ohhhhh... yeah then we fell into the lake."

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"About..."

"That you liked me too..." said Martha shyly

"God this is complicated. I do like Marth as a friend but I...I'm confused. Though I do like you alot Martha"

"Really?"

"Oh God I'm going to hurl." muttered a voice from a nearby bush

Roy picked up a stone and hurled it at the bush

"OUCH! Watch where you're... I just revealed us didn't I?" said Ness

"Pretty much." said Pichu and Lucas

"Just go." said Martha annoyed that they had interrupted their little talk.

The three left.

"I really do like you Martha." said Roy

"But we're just friends when I go back to being Marth...right?" said Martha

"No point worrying about the future."

Roy took Martha's hand, then the other.

Martha leaned in

So did Roy

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bada bing Bada boom!" said Ness

"Why am I here?" asked Wrath

"So you can see Roy is half gay??? Hey Ness, why is Wrath here?" asked Pichu

"How can someone be half gay?" asked a confused Wrath

"He's kissing Marth." said Lucas

"But Marth is a guy. That is a girl."

"You've never seen the effects of Pikana's plot book have you?" Ness said

"Well I got other things to do then watch this stomach turning stuff. Gender Swap is also fantasy. Stop watching late night horror movies. See you later." said Wrath

'And those things are looking for my parents. Before or after this dance.' thought Wrath as he walked away

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ha-ha Wrath saw his parents but didn't know it!

THE DANCE! I don't know if I should drag on the story or end it at the dance. I can do either one because I got both variations of the ending in my head.

Review please! I'll type faster if you do!

Don't worry the final battle will come sooner or later and the best bit is IT'S NOT AGAINST ME!


	9. Lasers, ATC and dancing

Wrath's Journey

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me and Wrath! Black Eevee, Aqua, Claws, Crescent, Eon, and Nightslash, Breeze and Raptor is owned by Pit Fan, she also owns herself. Julianmon owns himself, Mr. Pichu owns Sparks, Zzapp, himself and Mr. Black. yinyangmatrix owns Ryuu, Ash and Evil Bazooka Raichu and Sir NZ owns Juris Longsword. CrazyAcorn123 owns herself and Ice, Slivie owns themself, Starbrooke owns Starelia(Star)and Skyre(Sky)and finally SmashIdiotRin owns Crystal(Not Krystal)

For authors wanting themselves in, just review and tell me who you are.

Please I need help with music for the dance in the next chapter

All random things lead up to the plot. Take note of that.

Chapter 9

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No the hydrolic themoniator should connect with the canrana surgic wire. Not the hyloinc dopana screw!" yelled Ness

"You mean the swirly pink wire should go to the black cable not the blue hole?" asked Yoshi

"Yes."

"Gee say it like how it's supposed to be said Ness." said Yoshi

"Geeze building a Photon Laser is harder then I thought." said Popo

"I figured that when the word Photon was uttered." said Y. Link

"Hi guys." said Slivie

"AKKKKKKK! We've been discovered!" paniced Lucas

"Hide!" said Toony

"Chill dudes. It's just me. Nice Photon Laser."

"Thanks."

"It took us an hour to make!" exclaimed Diddy Kong

"But the laser should actually point towards the chandlier instead of the door. That way your target has a better chance of being hit."

"Really? Thanks!" said Pichu

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!" laughed Kirby

"You are evil for a puffball." said Ness

"Okay. I need to report to the hand. See ya."

"Bye Slivie!" waved Lucas

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I hate you, you rats." said Ryuu coming out in a waiters outfit

I mean the steroeo type one. White shirt, black coat, red bowtie, polished black shoes and pants.

"Well you'll cheer up with this." said Mr. Black taking Ryuu to wear EBR was

Evil Bazooka Raichu was no more a Raichu but a pretty girl. She was weaing a pink dress similar to what Peach usually wears. Her short hair had a little bow in it

Mr Pichu was next to her in his Pichu form and he was putting his plotbook away.

And yes Mr Pichu is in a tux.

And did I mention EBR was ready to kill Mr Pichu

"I did mention you may not like it." said Mr Pichu

"I found the food." yelled Ash from the hall. He was already eating.

"Hurry up. Dance starts in a few minutes."

EBR puts a singlet and shorts underneath the dress and follows Mr Pichu to the ballroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Martha had left Roy and come back to the secret room

Running down the stairs in the fear of beng late (And almost falling in the process) he err...she finally opened the door.

"Hey Martha. Hurry up the dance is going to start in half an hour." said Peach already dressed in a red dress. Her hair was up in a bun with strands of hair hanging loose. Her crown was placed just infront of the bun and her make up was done.

"We're almost done Paula!" yelled a voice

Martha looked at two chairs.

Paula sat in one. She was surrounded by a pink Bomb O bomb, a ghost, a baby sun and a fish.

In the other chair Samus (Yes she was chained down) was surrounded by a Goomba, a Wind spirit, a shadow spirit and a mouse

All of them looked eeriely 2-D (Go Paper Mario)

"Help me with her mascarra Vivian!" yelled the goomba

"Hang on Goombella. I need to her nails."

"I'll help." said the wind spirit

"Thanks Flurrie."

"All done Paula!" pronouced the Bomb

"Thank you Bombette." said Paula admiring her green dress and hair style.

"NEXT!" yelled the ghost

"Be polite Bow." said the fish

"Shut up Sushi." said Bow

"The mouse is Ms. Mowz and sun is Watt." whispered Daisy

Sheik pushed Martha into the chair. By the way Sheik has no face mask on. Her hair is down and looks like Zellie's. She is wearing a gold dress and red bangles.

"Okay. Dress hex!" said Rosalina as she did her magic on Martha

Instantly the dress from last chapter appeared on her.

"Makeup!" said Bombette as she used the key in her back to toss the eyeshadow to Bow. Then Bombette put a comb in her key and started combing Martha's hair.

The countess of Boos sarted applying Martha's makeup

"Would tying her hair or letting it loose be better?" asked Watt

"Loose." said Mei Ling

"PETICURE! yelled Sushi

"MANICURE" yelled Watt as the girls attack Martha's nails

"DONE!" yelled Vivian as she let Samus go.

"I hate all of you."

"Don't make us knock you out." said Tetra in a black dress showing Dona and Ganna

"Lipbalm!" yelled Sushi

This mindless endless dribble continued for another five minutes until Martha was completly beautified

"I hate you!" said Martha

"Shut up and help" said Ellincia who was loading Ganna and Dona onto Birdo and Elora

"Hope he...she doesn't crease my dress." muttered Birdo

"Have fun! We'll be going home!" said the Paper Mario characters

Kootie Pie opened two books and and Lucario used her aura sphere to send the stylists into the books

"What the..." said Jigglypuff

"THE DANCE WILL START SOON! PLEASE GET YOUR DATE AT THE MAIN HALL!" yelled MH from the PA

"Let's go!" said Katt

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile on the author's thought channel...

(Okay I need to explain an author's thought channel... basically MSN in between authors in their heads.)

Pikana has logged on

CrazyAcorn has logged on

Pit Fan has logged on

Mr Pichu has logged on

Mr Pichu: Why must Pikana's friends all b girls?

CrazyAcorn: Shut up

Pikana: I didnt send the invite for an author chat for a fight

Pit Fan has sent you a calming gift. Do you choose to accept?

Everyone: Yes

You were calmed

Pikana: Okay. I hve kind of a problem

Pit Fan: What is it?

Pikana: U know when I used my plot book to gender swap Marth?

CrazyAcorn: THAT WAS HILARIOUS! XD

Mr Pichu: Yeah so wat's the prob?

Pikana: When I hit him again with my gender swap gun I kinda...

CrazyAcorn: What?

Pikana: I FOUND OUT THE CHANGES R PERMANENT!

Mr Pichu: WTF!|

Pit Fan: You are SO going to be flamed

Pikana: We need to find a cure or TBBOF will have my head

CrazyAcorn: TBBOF?

Pit Fan: NOT THE BIG BOSS OF FANFICTION!

Mr Pichu: We should tell Martha

Pikana: Okay. Gtg tell him at the dance for me.

Crazy Acorn: Will do!

Pikana has logged off

Pit Fan has logged off

Mr Pichu: She's doomed

CrazyAcorn: Yeah

Mr Pichu has logged off

CrazyAcorn has logged off

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roy looked half dead as he walked in.

"What happened?" asked K3D

"You don't want to know." muttered Wrath

"Tell me!" said Red

Pikachu whacked him

"Pikakakakaka Pikachuchu!"

"I agree. He doesn't want to tell." said Mewtwo

"Yeah what ever... it would take longer then my great grandfather Ash to tell my great grandma Misty that he liked her." sighed Red

Then Mewtwo read Roy's mind and began doing his low chuckle

"What's so funny?" asked Luigi.

"Get changed and you'll see." said Mewtwo

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the meeting room...

"OMFG! MARTHA, DONA AND GANNA!" yelled Toon Link

Dona and Ganna woke up if you must know and Dona is running away from Samarai Gogh

"Haha Gannadorf haha!" laughed Link who needed his revenge (See Marth's Curse)

"WHY I..."

Master Hand opened the door and kicked all the smashers in

"I thought you would drag that somemore." said Crescent

"Yeah to increase word count without doing trash." said Claws

"But then the smashers would kill each other." said MH

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Order up!" yelled Jill over the song Beep by the Pussycat Dolls

"Six Vodcas a la sugar." yelled Hammer Bro

"Okay?" said Jill

"Why is a *hic* little girl *hic* tending the *hic* bar?" asked Ray MK III

"Look *hic* in the *hic* mirror" said Lakitu

Lyn tossed the two some pills.

"Thanks *hic* Lyn" said Lakitu

The nintendogs were attacking Tingle and they were gettig gold hammers

"Helps me!" yelled Tingle

No one helps him

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The dance. With 'Pump It' by the Blackeyed Peas blaring out (Youtube time)

Picture bright lights, lots of streamers and balloons and a flashing dancefloor

R.O.B was at the front on a stage. Connected to goodness-knows-what amount of wires.

"This... This... DJ Rob... DJ Rob!" said R.O.B. playing with the DJ

"Go R.O.B!" said a voice next to Dixie Kong.

A girl wearing a dark blue dress with small silver sparkles. She had pale skin and long back length hair which was raven black but it reached her shoulders it went a whispy dark purple and then it ended in a bright shiny purple. Her arm was entwined with Wrath's.

"NIGHTS???" said Daisy who didn't see her hair earlier

"So that's what you're hair looks like." said Luigi

"Yeah." said NiGHTS

Meanwhile...

"Is the laser ready?" asked Slivie as he passed the kids with Crystal

"Almost... wait... wait... done!" said Ness

"Fire when ready." said Popo as he made sure K3D and Ganna were under the chandiiler

Lucas hit the button

The chandilier came down, and down.

CRASH!

"Perfect hit!" said Toony and giving high fives.

Pichu gave Mewtwo ten bucks and Mewtwo fixed everything

Well... everything BUT Ganna and K3D

"I hate the authoress." said Ganna

"And the audience for not stopping her." said K3D

"Ah quite your whining and dance" said Lucario

With some what dismay Wario was on the dance floor with Mona and doing some random movements that don't deserve to be named a dance.

"That's it Wario." said Mona starting to breakdance

"Oh no! She's wearing a dress!" muttered Bianca

"Go Mona, go Mona, go Mona!" chanted the crowd

Mona finished with a triple split and a herky as the song finished

"And now we have a request from CrazyA to do another fast song. Here's Disturbia by Rhianna" said R.O.B

"When will the slow songs come?" asked Hunter

"Next chapter." said R.O.B as Disturbia goes on

"Come on I like this song!" Olara as she gave a little twirl

"Will this dance be just mindless dribble?" asked Spyro

"No there will be dynamite." said Anika picking up Pikachu and dancing with him

"PIKKKKKAAAA!"

Meanwhile Yoshi and Birdo were eating everything of Ryuu's and Mr. Black's waiter's dishes and getting bits of food on their faces

"When I get my hands on that Pichu..." said an angry Ryuu

SLURP!

Yoshi had his tounge over Ryuu's face

"Yoshi thanks you." said Yoshi as he took Birdo and started dancing.

"Relax Ryuu." said Mr Black looking stressed

"I'll have a cheese muffin." said Breeze taking one off Ash

SWOOOM!

"Where did it go?"

EBR was in the corner eating Ash's whole stash of cheese muffins.

"Okay..." said Ash walking to get some more food for himself

"This is akward." said Sheik looking at Juris

"Yeah I want to dance with you but for some reason Zelda (Glances at Zelda who is dancing) keeps giving me evil looks."

"Don't worry about that side of me." said Sheik

"Wait...what?"

"Oh didn't you know? I'm like Zelda's other side. That's right you haven't brawled with me." said Sheik

"Yeah. Zelda would switch off the pain reductor and murder me." said Juris

"Well her B down move is to transform into me. Though I'd never kill you." said Sheik

"Wanna dance?" asked Juris

"Okay." said Sheik taking his hand

"Change song R.O.B!" yelled Spyro

"Through the Fire and the Flames by Dragonforce" yelled Dona

R.O.B puts it on and the speakers blast it out

"Pretty good." yelled Fox

"What? I can't hear you!" yelled Wolf

"WHAT? OI R.O.B TURN IT DOWN!" yelled Link

Edward walks up and turns it down

"Thaks Edward." said a woman kissing him

"Is that Bella?" asked Peach

"Yes." started Bella only to be bombarded with questions that this authoress is very god damn lazy to type about (Yes she needs to get out more)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in the chemist shop far away...

"Can we start?" asked a black figure

"No." said a figure wearing a brown gown

"How bout now?

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"GIVE IT A GOD DAMN F---IN REST!" roared the brown gown wearer

"Okay, okay. B---h"

"You two love swear words." said another black figure

"Shut up!" the two say

"Can we start?" said the first black figure

"Yeah yeah what ever." said the brown one pressing a red shiny button

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile back at the dance...

"AAHHHHHHH IT BURNS THE CBGJKWGIKBUGA KGUBKLH!" yelled Crazy Hand

"SHE'S GOING CRAZY! GET THE PILLS!" yelled Eon

Aqua tosses Sonic's pills to Crazy Hand

Crazy calms down and goes quiet

"These things must be very strong." said Aqua

A few minutes later Crazy starts laughing but nothing insane

"I got a bad feeling about this." said Eon

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I only did the permanent effect thing to drag the story on and give Wrath more time to find his parents

So don't give up on this story

Can someone help me or teach me how to write a good slow dance bit

Thanks and Please review


	10. Let's dance DAMMIT CRAZY HAND!

Wrath's Journey

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me, Ashley, half of Candice and Wrath! Black Eevee, Aqua, Claws, Crescent, Eon, and Nightslash, Breeze and Raptor is owned by Pit Fan, she also owns herself. Julianmon owns himself, Mr. Pichu owns Sparks, Zzapp, himself and Mr. Black. yinyangmatrix owns Ryuu, Ash and Evil Bazooka Raichu and Sir NZ owns Juris Longsword. CrazyAcorn owns herself, the other half of Candice and Ice, Slivie owns themself, Starbrooke owns Starelia(Star)and Skyre(Sky)and finally SmashIdiotRin owns Crystal(Not Krystal)

For authors wanting themselves in, just review and tell me who you are.

For Julianmon. I've been saving you, you may not like it at first but it's what you wanted.

All random things lead up to the plot. Take note of that.

Chapter 10

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'It was official. Rats are evil.' said Julianmon

It wasn't suprising since he was chained and stuffed in a bowling ball bag and he was in an unknown loctaion.

"Compared to this, the hospital bed seems very homey." said Julianmon

"AHHH SHUT UP!" yelled a voice outside of the bag

How did he get here dear reader? Well it all started after Pikana's visit to the hospital bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FLASHBACK

"Hey Julianmon. I'm having a formal sensible party. You want to come?" said Pikana (Did I say sensible?)

"Yeah sure. What's the cost?"

"Just bring a date." smiled Pikana

"Wait didn't you kick me out of your house because..."

"Yeah yeah. Just bring your girlfriend or use this dating service." said Pikana handing him a card and skipping off

"A dating service?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

STILL A FLASHBACK

"So you're Ashley right?" said Julianmon

"Yes." said the blonde hair woman

"Do you want to go to the smash dance with me?"

"Sure." she said leading him to her bed

CENSORED FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!" yelled a brown haired, brown eyed girl

"CANDICE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" yelled Julianmon

"I AM YOUR F---IN GIRLFRIEND AND HERE YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH HER!"

"What's going on honey?" yawned Ashley

Candice looked like she was going to explode

"JULIANMON!" she yelled swinging a mallet (Now where did that come from? Muahahahaha)

"Oh for the love of..."

SMASH!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now that he thought about it the more he knew it was his fault

Still that rodent did set him up

Then he heard THE conversation (Next segement of 0's)

He had to escape. Then again did he want to?

Of course. Though he didn't know how the hell he could.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Crazy Hand's mind (NEVER EVER GO IN HERE EVER)...

"Smashing ponies, pulverising Barney, shooting puppies all while in a pretty dress!" sung Crazy Hand in the tune of Minuet.

"Hello Crazy Hand." said a voice high lovely and chirpy

"No, No, NOOOOOO! MY BROTHER GOT RID OF YOU!" she yelled pointing a the figure

"Well I'm back. I snuck in with your allergies."

"Sonic's cinnamon injections." whispered Crazy Hand

For once she was scared. This creature horrified and terrified her.

"Don't worry Crazy Hand. I won't hurt you in any way." said the figure

Crazy Hand relaxed

"But that doesn't mean you can't hurt others."

Crazy Hand moved closer for no apparent reason

"But I wanna play with the ponies..." whine CH

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY NOW!" said the voice fiercely

"Yes." said a really scared CH

"Good, now listen closely."

"Yes." whimpered poor Crazy Hand

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her long blue hair blew gently in the flurry of movement, swaying just as her body did to the music. Her blue gown just hitting the floor. Her delicate, feet almost leaving the ground. Her eyes were closed, trusting him to take the lead, to show her the dance. Her long silky eyelashes quivering. Her lips just opened the very slightest bit, in a small 'o'. Her pale hands were on his shoulder.

The music got louder and faster, more wild and fiery, the dance had truly begun. The two dancers parted, then waited for that certain note in the music, the cue to come closer. Then it was the moment. She floated closer, directly adjacent to him. The two spiraled in a circling motion, in perfect sync, never one step too close to each other. She flung the sides of her dress forward, then made a gesture with her finger, challenging him to come closer if he dared.

Then Roy had to stuff it up by tripping over Sky

Martha knew it was going to happen. The dance was too perfect.

At least he tried. It did last longer then she thought.

Then she fell over and DK fell on her.

"Ow..."

She looked around at the other couples doing the tango.

Well most were falling over like they were.

Maybe about all the royals... actually scratch that. Mario just bumped into Zelda

So everyone is laughing or on the floor scowling.

Now Kirby was yelling something at Roy

"POY POYO POYPOY POYO!"

"English please." said Ike who was somehow underneath Kirby

Kirby jumped off and Ike stood up

"DON'T MESS WITH THE PUFFSTER!"

Akward slience with the crickets chirping

"Damn these things." muttered Spyro as he smashed another cricket with his tail

"DOVES COME FORTH!" said Kirby taking off his hat

"Ahhhh c--p." said K3D and Meta Knight

Three white doves attack Ike and Roy

"Ow Ow Ow."

"LETS PLAY CARDS!" yelled Kirby as he took it off again

Sharp playing cards came out but they miss the swordsmen and hit K3D

"I hate that magic hat."

"FEAR THE CLOWNS!" yelled Kirby

"Don't Kirby! You'll ruin the strawberry shortcake." said Star

"Strawberry shortcake?" asked Kirby as he recieved it from Yoshi

"COOL!"

Then the tango was forgotten and a new song was going up.

"Okay get in you... your couples and get ready for a slow dance." said DJ R.O.B

"Boring." said Tetra

"So Close from Enchanted is going on."

Gifz made a squeal or a beep and dragged Mr GAW on the dance floor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell were we thinking?" said Sonic

"Hey! At least your dates are the same species." said Red

"Your date is a smasher. NOT a crazy authoress." said Pit

"True but you dates aren't evil." said Red

"I think that's up for debate." said Sonic

"True, but..."

"SONIC!" yelled CrazyAcorn.

CrazyA was wearing a short purple dress with long white socks and black shoes. She also had a black bow in her long hair.

"God she is almost as bad as Amy." said Sonic walking up to her

"LET'S DANCE." she said and the two began the slow dance

"I better go." said Pit

"What about me?" asked Red

"You dance." said Cynder getting on her hind legs and extending herself to Red's height.

"Eh. What the heck." said Red as he took her on

"Akward." said Bomberman as he looked at Jigglypuff

"Just pick me up and dance." said the puffball indicating what Pikachu and Anika were doing

"Fine."

The song finally goes on.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

Jigglypuff looks at Meta Knight's Kirby face while Lucario looks at Mewtwo's over Flare's shoulder

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close_

The couples moved closer together. Lucario could almost touch Mewtwo.

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close_

_So close_

_And still so far_

At the last minute Mewtwo and Deoxys move futher away and Meta Knight and Star move futher away

"And that was 'So close'." said R.O.B.

"Tell me about it." mumbled Lucario

"And now we have another song. Little Wonders- Rob Thomas" said R.O.B

"Lest this is better." said Bowser

"I rather rock King Dad." said Kootie Pie

"King Dad?" asked DK

"Only your ego can make your kids call you King Dad." said Pauline smiling

"I enjoy dancing with you Lucas." said Rosalina

"And I enjoy being carried." said Lucas looking down

Ice and Shadow are dancing

"You look so cute in a tux." said Ice

"Shut up." said Shadow but it was obvious he didn't mean it

"I'm serious."

"I'm not"

"So... How is everyone at home?" asked Snake

"Fine. Hey, how can you dance so well?" asked Mei Ling

"Eh, I know more then explosives."

Since Anika doesn't like Snake she released a detonator.

BOOM

"Was that nessesary?" asked Pit Fann as she passed Anika and Pikachu

"Usual TNT." she said

All villians and C. Falcon took a few steps back

"I swear she is a human incarnation of Pikana." said Wario

"Let's have one more slow song to calm the nerves. Then we can PARTY!" said R.O.B.

Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson

Flower starts humming the lyrics

Flow looks around and Flare is giving him a thumbs up.

Flow kissed her

"So different species do fall in love. That's why they say Goombas are related to Shroomish and Parasect and Koopas are related to Squirtles and Turtwigs." muttered Dr Mario to his nurse

Nurse Peach gave a laugh and continued dancing

"So it was all fine and dandy." said MH

"What are the kids doing?" asked Samus

"I think Poker?" said Zelda

"Aren't they to young?"

Link and Wolf start whistling

Zelda raised an eyebrow

"Hey I may of taught them poker but Wolf taught the strip poker."

Samus raises her eyebrows

"They're not doing it now." said Wolf nevously as he sees them order food from the waiters

"THREE CASSEROLES!" yelled Popo

"Two cherry wafers." said Nana

"Bump you up to six cakes." said Ness

"Nine cakes." said Paula

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sexyback by Justin Timberlake is blaring out

And almost all the assist trophies are drunk

"And to think I gave up the dance for this." muttered the traffic cop Nightslash

"Here are a few more pills." said Lyn giving some to Nightslash

"Thanks. I'll take the Pokemon drunks."

"Okay."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Okay this happened during the tango)

"NiGHTS?"

"Yes Wrath?"

"I know you like to fly but dancing in the air is kind of hard." said Wrath looking down

"It's easy. Just take my hand and I'll lead."

"Okay." said Wrath trusting his friend

"Any luck with your parents?" asked NiGHTS

"I'm having such a good time at the mansion. I'm getting distracted alot." said Wrath

"Mmmmm... This dance has caused chaos" said NiGHTS

"Well it has been fun." said Wrath

"My gosh Falco and Fox just trpped over each other."

"Now they're arguing."

"There goes Bowser and Kootie Pie."

"Everyone is falling."

"And there goes..." started NiGHTS

"ARRGGHH!" said Wrath

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like I fell over and DK landed on me."

"That's what happened to Martha." said NiGHTS looking over

"Maybe..."

"Honestly you think Marth is your father?"

"I'm not sure what to think."

"Then don't." said NiGHTS starting up a new move

An elegant twirl that released a thousand sparkles and a fall into Wrath's arms

Wrath kissed her

NiGHTS kissed him and then...

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID HAND!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

The two spin around and Martha was in Crazy Hand's grasp

"And now for you!" yelled CH as she charged for NiGHTS

NiGHTS and Wrath tried to move but Crazy was too fast and he grabbed NiGHTS

"WWRRRAAATTTHHHH!!!" she yelled as he plummeted down

"Beep!" said Mr Game and Watch and Gifz as the pulled out a 2-D trampoline

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It is time." said the figure

"Should I grab the guy and she go?" asked a black cloaker

"LET ME OUT!" rattled Julianmon

"No." the figure said teleporting them somewhere

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DUN DUN DUN!

Get ready to review and get it going on

The sooner you review the sooner the chappie would be on!

Review!


	11. Rescue party!

Wrath's Journey

YOU KNOW THE DISCLAIMER BY NOW!

For authors wanting themselves in, just review and tell me who you are.

I rushed the dance chappie for two reasons. One is the dance HAD NOT FINISHED. Two is I'm lazy. Do you know how f---in hard it is to make a ball scene? I'm no good at it. Explosions are my expertise

All random things lead up to the plot. Take note of that.

Chapter 11

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't have my bloody sword." said Martha hitting against Crazy's fingers

"My magic doesn't stand a chance against CH and I can't reach my transformation masks." said NiGHTS

"Mistress almost there." said Crazy Hand in a monotone voice

"Okay. Being a damsel in distress sucks." said NiGHTS

NiGHTS begins kicking and screaming but stops when sees that they are about 6000 kilometres up in the air

"So we just wait for the others?" asked Martha

"Pretty much."

NiGHTS yawned

"Where do you think we are going?"

"Eh dunno"

"Oh..."

"Hey can I read your memories?"

"My wha...?"

"Well I'm not normally allowed to. Bomberman usually calls it weird. I normally read people's memories and thoughts like a book. Though when I do, I open my mind to the other person. It's a two way process and I need permission... So may I?"

"Uhhh... Sure?" said Martha not understanding

NiGHTS closed her eyes and when they opened they were pure white

A deep numbing sense went over Martha as she closed her own eyes and went into NiGHTS' mind

(This is important)

(Yes I'm making this up. The internet is a free country)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So we're just stopping the dance?" asked Popo

WHACK!

"Of course." said Nana

"That's no reason to whack me!"

"Okay I can track Crazy to where she is going using Martha because I can use this nifty gadget that Pikana gave me to track gender swapped people." said Master Hand

"Why the heck would she give that to you?" asked Pit

"Uhhh... spies, bribes and you tube?" said MH

"But what about these two, wouldn't they interrupt the signal?" asked Hunter pointing to Dona and Ganna

Master Hand pulled out a gender swap gun and shot the two

"YAY!" the two yelled becoming C. Falcon and Gannondorf again (and wearing their usual stuff)

"YAY!" yelled the kids aiming the Photon laser and disintegrating them

"Why did you not shoot them earlier?" asked Raptor

"I told them they couldn't ruin the dresses." said Peach

"So... now what?" asked Spyro

"We need to find a way how to get everyone to... Candyland?" said MH looking at the tracker

"That's kind of expected since the authoress is a sugar high candy freak." said Wario

"Ten bucks she told Crazy Hand what to do!" said K3D

Silent stares

Anika drops an anvil on Wario and K3D

"Pika ka!" (Go girl!)

"Well we need to start a rescue mission but TBBOFF would sue if we got any of the guests hurt we have to teleport them back." said MH

"What?"

"No"

"Who's TBBOFF?"

"I want to help"

Kootie Pie passes some keys to her dad

All the guests teleport away with a lot of complaints (Employees don't count)

"Next we need you out of those outfits."

The smashers rip off their clothes to have their usual stuff underneath

"Okaaayyy... freaky." said Toony

"So how are we getting all of you to Candyland?" asked MH

Bowser smiled and clicked the red button on the keys

Reeeeeaaaaaawwwwwww...

"Do you hear that?" asked Ness

CRASH

"It's Bowser's Doom ship!" said Luigi looking at the big orange ship

"That's bigger then the Halberg." said Meta Knight who was impressed

"Shall we go?" asked Peach already familiar with the ship

"Yeah but why did all the guest have to go?" said Lucas sadly looking at the spot where Rosalina disappeared

"We didn't." said the authors

"Well I understand you three." said DK pointing to Mr. Pichu, CrazyA and Pit Fan

"But what about... who are they?" asked Red indicating Mr. Black, Ryuu, EBR and Ash

"The new employees." said Mr Pichu quickly

"Great! They can help!" said Samus

"Isn't that out of character for Samus?"

"Wha..."

"Why didn't she go?" asked Starelia pointing to Anika

"I told her not to." said CrazyA

"Not everybody will fit on the ship." stated Mewtwo

"Okay... Meta Knight. Take Wrath, Black Eevee, Aqua, Claws, Crescent, Eon, Pit Fan, Nightslash, Breeze and Raptor, Mr. Pichu, Sparks, Pichu, Sonic, the new employees, Juris Longsword, CrazyAcorn, Ice, Slivie, Star, Sky, Spyro, Hunter, Cynder, Bomberman, Shadow, Pit, Edward and Crystal into the Halberg. The rest of you follow me into the Doom Ship."

"I'll wait five minutes for you to get weapons." said Bowser gruffly

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

NiGHTS walked through the corridors of Martha's mind

Like a book there were chapters and often she would jump to chapter 2: memories because chapter 1 were current thoughts and

NiGHT knew all she would see is her own mind.

NiGHTS ran because she felt like it into the ocean blue room

"Let's see main childhood stuff, He is depicted as a heroic prince blah blah, sixteen years of age forced to flee his home kingdom of Altea after it was attacked. Hero leading a rebellion to regain control of his kingdom and save his sister Ellis.

Marth spent his days peacefully in Altea until he discovered a former ally was conquering neighbouring kingdoms by force and left to investigate. Sought to restore the Fire Emblem's true power and discovered the reason behind his friend's actions. Man this stuff is cool. Pity some of it is missing." said NiGHTS reading the memories

NiGHTS looked around. Unlike a book the mind was never straight forward. So many turns and twists to look in and everyplace was exciting. Also unlike a common book the mind was shaped more like a never ending mansion with many locked doors.

"Might as well see the lost memories." said NiGHTS walking to the area where it was kept

The long corridors seemed to go on forever as NiGHTS daintily flew through.

It didn't take long for NiGHTS to reach her destination. The locked door with a padlock on it was now in front of her.

Now when a person loses their memories they simply just loose access to them. But these weren't NiGHTS memories she easily went through the door.

"Huh?" said NiGHTS looking at two new doors in front of her.

Normally she would be in the memory bank which had the same kind of door to the one on her right, but the door on her left had a little pikachu skull on the door.

She turned around and to her relief she saw the door she came from still there.

Curiosity got the better of NiGHTS as she twisted the knob of the left door and went inside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"AND LIFT OFF!" Roared Bowser as the Doom Ship rose above the ceiling and into the sky.

"I can see MK from here!" said Kirby at the crow's nest looking at Meta Knight in his Halberg

"WASSABI!" yelled CrazyA from the other ship

"NOTHING MUCH!" yelled Anika

"OKAY!"

"Owww... my ears." said Olimar

"Sorry."

"Why did Crazy Hand have to kidnap our friends before Xmas?" said Link

"Oh yeah. It's the 24th." said Lucario

"Ummm... her version of holiday spirit?"

"Are we there yet?" said

"Not yet." said Mario

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"Will you cut that out!" yelled C. Falcon

"Flying is boring if you aren't doing anything." said Diddy Kong

"Well then I need helpers in the engine room! GET TO IT!" yelled Bowser

While all the smashers were on the deck arguing or talking (Some people were actually making plans but not many smashers) Roy was looking out into the clouds.

The ebony black sky twinkled with the stars. Each one flashing a different neon colour. The clouds were a soft grey colour and the air was crisp and moist. The breeze was gentle and blew through the whole ship.

"We will get them back Roy." said Falco

"Yeah." said Roy not really listening

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You look out of it." said Falco

"mmm..."

"Are you okay?"

"mmm..."

"Are you paying attention?"

"mmm..."

"I rest my case." he said as he left

"He's been like that the whole journey."

"It's... odd."

"No cracks or smiles or nothing."

"YOSHI!"

"Why would he be like that?"

"GIMME MY BASEBALL BAT!"

"His best friend was captured. What do you expect?"

"Something a little less emotional."

"Do you think..."

"Maybe he's...

"Nah."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"You will not take him." said Martha and Roy as Martha held the child and everyone prepared their weapons._

_"I told you they wouldn't listen." said Julianmon as Pikana froze the smashers in their tracks using her notebook._

NiGHTS grabbed Pikana's arm but it phased through. She was only in this memory as an observer. A watcher. Though that didn't stop her from trying to change the past.

_Baby Wrath smiled at Pikana's touch_

The scene was sweet as candy but although it kinda sickened her that his own aunt was kidnapping him.

Actually calling Pikana Wrath's aunty was a force of habit though it didn't bother NiGHTS now.

_"I'm sorry Martha but as I promised Black Eevee."_

_Using a rubber she erased the female bits from the picture that turned Marth into Martha_

_Slowly Martha reverted back to Marth before everyone's eyes_

_Then Pikana, Black Eevee, Wings767 and Julianmon stepped into the Dimensional Portal_

"No!" NiGHTS yelled though no one could hear her

_"Give me my child." said Marth standing up_

Knowing the spell must of been broken NiGHTS gave a small cheer

_"His name should be Wrath. Sounds like your name combined with Roy's. It also reflects his unknown rage."_

NiGHTS watches the forbidden memory as she watched the last moments of it from the sidelines.

How long had she watched the scene? Minutes, hours, days? She didn't know but she watched what had happened those days in the mansion.

NiGHTS watched the scene as it unfolded.

_Roy ran up the stairs with a few smashers but Marth just walks up to Pikana with his sword to her neck_

_"I suppose I shall leave." said Pikana as she electrocuted Marth using regular Pokemon abilities._

How could Pikana be so cruel? Sure the gender swap could be all fun and games but the baby stealing?

And why didn't she go to an adoption agency?

Then suddenly the memories ended. Like the end of a film and before the credits.

NiGHTS stood there.

How could she tell Wrath that his parents were..., How could she tell him that he was stolen away because his aunt was insane? How could she tell him that his parents would never remember him because of the little skull lock?

Then again, how could she not tell him when she promised him all those years ago?

Questions stormed NiGHTS mind as she stood there in silence.

"Again!" said NiGHTS to the area as she played the memory for the third time.

"Wrath." she said silently

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Review, review and help me with ideas

By the way the setting and agonist of the next few chapters are made by idiots so I'll try be serious

(Yes I'll fail miserably)

That's Picho, Pichn and Me!

Review


	12. Flying to save the day!

Wrath's Journey

YOU KNOW THE DISCLAIMER BY NOW! Wait... Twilight sword master owns Twilight/Lloyd and Dawn

For authors wanting themselves in, just review and tell me who you are.

All random things lead up to the plot. Take note of that.

Warning! Contains actual but useless information.

Warning! Contains world's cutest but craziest bad guy hideout.

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Chapter 12

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name: Twilight the fallen angel.

Weapons: two sword using master. Twilight Blade, Devil's Edge, Wooden swords

Description: He is 6'4, has a cowl covering his face and black glasses, he has black pants and a black cape. His wings are black as night and his swords are called Twilight blade and Devil's edge. Due to danger levels swords are used rarely.

-

Name: Dawn the angel

Weapon: Magic

Description: Not available

-

"Interesting..." said Candice looking at the two short profiles.

"What shall we do my queen?" said the black figure wearing a small tooth by his shoulder

Candice was in a room with the lights turned off. Only a small lamp light allowed her pale face to be seen. Her brown eyes twinkled with an evil excitement.

"Give them a call. I need someone to busy the smashers. How far are the smashers from here?"

"They'll be here by sunrise."

"Crazy Hand?"

"Landing now"

"Dawn and Twilight?"

"If we call now then they'd be at the two ships in a few minutes."

"Call them now. Then you prepare the army and make sure that this bag is ready." Candice said flicking her long brown hair

"Yes mame!"

Candice walks over and gives the bag to the figure

"Don't kill me Candice!" yelled Julianmon

"Kill you. Hah. I just want to break you. Like what you did to my heart." she said

MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

"Wha..."

"Take him to the black cage."

"Can't he just..."

"It's expired."

"I hate Candyland." muttered the figure as he picked up his cell phone

"Well IIIIIIIII Like it. Got a problem?"

"No mistress"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Upon the Halberg...

"What's Snake's box doing here?" asked Pichu giving it a poke

"Go away you rat." said a voice that was not Snake's

"DEMON BOX!" yelled Pichu running into Sparks

"Sorry." said Pichu

Both of them blushed

"Ah young love it nev..." started Cynder

"Don't get your hopes up." said Shadow

"Moi? Not liking love?" laughed Cynder

"So the box..." said Juris lifting it up

"Zelda isn't on the Halberg right?" said Sheik standing up

"Sheik? No Zelda her..." said Juris

"Good." she said grabbing him

"Ohhhh Sheik likes Juris!" said Lucario

-

"Are we there yet? I'm waiiiiittttiiiinnnngggg." said Sonic

He was running around the ship and everyone found it annoying

"Will you shut up?" said Crystal whacking her cousin

"Oh it's on."

"Bring it"

"It's on!"

"Bring it!"

"It's on!"

"Bring it!"

"Just start." yawned Mewtwo

-insert cartoon fight with the dust cloud-

"Why do I even like you?" groaned CrazyA

"It could be worse." said Shadow

"What?"

"SHADOW!" said Ice glomping him

"HElp..."

"Isn't that OOC of her."

"No." said CrazyA with her plot book behind her back

-

"We failed the mission because of you two." said Ryuu in an isolated room

M Black locked the door and EBR spoke

"Not our fault." said EBR back into her Raichu form

"Yeah." said Ash

"Well what's done is done, let's TRY not get involved with this mess." said Mr Black

"Fat chance." said Ash

"Somehow this demon authoress will get us in trouble." said EBR

"Guys please. We hide here until we get back to the mansion and then we get the gem and get our reward." Ryuu explained

"Agreed." said Mr Black

-

Pit flied overhead

"How much longer to Candyland?" asked Edward who was next to Meta Knight

"Not much longer. We'll be there by sunrise."

"Good." said Meta Knight driving the Halberg

"So what's with you and Starelia?" asked Pit

"Nothing. Old acquaintances." said Meta Knight with eyes going pink

"You okay?" asked Edward

"He's blushing." said Pit

"Shut up."

-

"You two. Relax. We'll get NiGHTS back." said Raptor

"I know but what if something happened to her." said Bomberman

"If they lay one finger on her I swear I'll..." said Wrath

"She'll be fine." said Crescent

Wrath put his hand on the metal railing and clenched his fist slowly

"Do you know the meaning of relax?" asked Bomberman

"Shut up Boomer." said Wrath tightening his grip

A small hissing sound starts but no one notices.

"I told you not to call me that."

Wrath smirked and let go of the railing.

The hissing quickly stops.

"Maybe I was getting tense. Still I worry..." he said

"No s--- Sherlock." laughed Bomberman leaving with his friend

"Oy Nightslash. Look at this." said Eon

"What?"

"The metal bar where he was holding."

"Yeah?"

"It's... well shrivelled up, or melted like it burned!"

"But he can't do that. At least not to my knowledge." said Aqua

"Oh Wrath..." muttered Blacky appearing from the shadows

"Don't do that. Appearing from nowhere." said Raptor

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" flashed the Halberg as a figure came on board

"Who smells a battle?" said Claws as everyone came to the deck (Not Meta Knight or the ship would crash)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP! I HAVE INFO FROM MY COMPUTER THAT THERE IS AN EVIL INTRUDER ON MY SHIP!" said Bowser on his big PA system

"SOMEONE GO GET HIM/HER!"

"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" said Ness to a poor C. Falcon who was being controlled by his psychic abilities.

Lucas, Diddy Kong, the link duo and the ice climbers were crying with laughter. All of them ignoring the announcement.

"Mamma Mia what a grouch." said Mario

"Well Bowser has been worse." said Peach

"I'll search the hull." said Olimar being the first to actually volunteer to look through the doom ship.

"I'll come with you." said Fox

"Hey. Did anyone else notice that if you take away the 'l' in Olimar and rearrange the other letters it becomes Mario?" asked

Falco

"That is so unappropriated right now but yeah I did." said Samus putting on her Power suit

"Oh."

"Who comes with Yoshi?" asked Yoshi

"Poyo!" said Kirby hopping on his back

The two headed for the kitchen.

"Gluttons." said Red indicating his Pokemon to follow him

"I'll check the engine room." said Dr Mario

"Jiggly!" said Jigglypuff wanting to go with the doctor. For some reason her eyes were red as if she was crying.

"I think we'll see Bows..." said K3D and Gannondorf only to be whacked by C. Falcon

"Why you hitting yourself?" said Ness laughing like an evil maniac making Gannondorf and King Dedede suffer the same fate

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A bump awoke NiGHTS from her reading

"Owww... remind me to tell MH to help Crazy on her landings." said Martha

"Find anything interesting in my head?"

"Weird but it's interesting. But there was nothing in your current thoughts."

"Oh..." said NiGHTS realising that the memories she viewed were locked to Martha even though now they were technically her's

"Where are we?" said Martha looking around

(Okay super secret bad guy castle and Candyland. Read at your own risk of brain damage)

The goofy grinning candy sun was shining in it's ever lasting daytime glow and everything was sparkly. There were cute gingerbread houses with jellybean decorations and chocolate curtains, a yellow sugary brick road lined with frosting, lollipop trees, cotton candy grass, fine black rivers of coke, marshmallow clouds and a friggin three hundred kilometre candy mountain.

"My god..." said NiGHTS

Crazy hand floated across the terrain, Occasionally getting them smashed into the lollipops

"I, Owww..., hate, Owww... this... Owww..." said Martha

"Here. Now." said Crazy Hand

They had arrived to a Caramel Castle with little ice cream flowers all over it. The coke stream flowed beneath the marzipan drawbridge and the mint towers had black figures all in them. The cookie front gates had even more black figures behind it.

"Crazy Hand is here!" said the tallest black figure

"Mistress' guests." said Crazy

"Oh yes. She wouldn't even dream of hurting you now."

"Who are you?" demanded Martha

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Touha. The mage of the mask and your gaoler." said the hooded black guy with the tooth

"Why are you doing this?" said NiGHTS

"That is for my mistress to answer. Crazy Hand. The black cage if you please."

"Yes... for the mistress"

"What's wrong with Crazy Hand?" asked Martha

"She is scared and you will be like that soon." said Touha

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yoshi and Kirby walked (Well Yoshi did) towards the kitchen

"So what are you getting your post-dinner post-supper snack?" asked Yoshi

"I was thinking a delicious Salo." said Kirby

"Wait! Isn't Salo is pig fat stored in vats and eaten cold, either raw, smoked, fried or boiled?" asked Kirby

"Yeah, I guess you could compare it to fatback. It's a delicacy over in Ukraine. I love it raw!"

"Making fun of the invasion of Snickers bars since the fall of the USSR, the Ukrainians jokingly call chocolate-covered Salo 'Ukrainian Snickers.' Worse yet, some enterprising Ukrainian somewhere decided to actually market the stuff!"

"Oh yeah, I have eaten it in its intended form. Though Wario used it to grease his bike, for which it is very effective."said Yoshi

"So shall we try some Ukrainian Snickers?"

"You bet!" said Yoshi as he turned into the kitchen

Meanwhile a figure (Okay it's Dawn) was listening to the whole conversation and she looked a bit ill

"My god..." she said

"My god..." said Link hearing that

"I wonder where Sheik is?" said Zelda

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My brain crashed because the battles will be in the next chapter

My head has the Ashley song from Warioware and Kirby in eat it on you tube

Don't know why I just shared that

Oh well REVIEW!


	13. What's your name?

Wrath's Journey

YOU KNOW THE DISCLAIMER BY NOW!

For authors wanting themselves in, just review and tell me who you are. Author friends are ultra fun!

All random things lead up to the plot. Take note of that.

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Warning! World's most crazy villainess!

Chapter 13

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The figure slowly closed the door and snuck up on the small driver of the huge ship

"Mister Twilight?" said Meta Knight not looking from the horizon or taking his hands off the Halberd's wheel

"How did you know?" asked Twilight

"Oh I know many things. Including your real name."

"How?"

"I have contacts you damn angel."

Actually Meta Knight only knows Twilight's name because of Pit (If you don't know why read the last chapter and put two and two together)

"Then I must kill you."

"I'm sorry but that isn't possible. I can't fight and drive at the same time."

"So?"

"So Ice will fight." said Meta Knight as the blue bunny appeared from behind the door

"This will be fun." said Ice

"3... 2... 1... GO!" said Claws who was conviently next to MK

Ice first tackled Twilight and brought them out of the room into the corridor. Twilight got out his swords but was whipped by Ice's chain belt. Twilight then muttered a magic curse at Ice but she bounced out of the way. She was laughing like she had a sugar rush and was running like it but she fought with all the seriousness that Twilight had.

"Come get me." laughed Ice blowing a mock kiss

Twilight charged but Ice bounced up and gave a kick to his back

"You got to tired eventually." smiled Twilight as he jumped up and grazed Ice

"Well then come get me." said Ice attacking Twilight

It was a fight. Each move carefully defined as if planned. The moves were fast but elegant though at the same time coarse and destructive (Kinda like Picho and his obsession with peanut butter)

Yet it was a fight to the death. Both knew that as each person striked.

"YOU'RE PUTTING ICE IN A DEATH MATCH?!" screamed Shadow as he was restrained by Sparks, Pichu and Edward

If you were wondering, they just walked into the corridor

"Shut up." muttered Crescent walking in with earmuffs on

(How am I fitting everyone in this corridor?)

"Why does she remind me of Cream? In an adult twisted way?" said Sonic

"Ummm... That's her big sister." said CrazyA

"Oh."

"Why isn't he going for us? Or vice versa?" asked Spyro who was behind her

"Honor. Ice challenged him and it is not our concern to intervene."

"HONOUR? WHO CARES ABOUT HONOUR WHEN THEY ARE GOING TO BE KILLED?"

"A lot of us. Though it only shows when the situation calls."

Ice's chains flung as Twilight's blades stabbed forward. Then suddenly Twilight slashed Ice's arm. His sheer power managed to break her arm.

Everyone heard the snap

"NO ICE!" yelled Shadow struggling

"Give up." said Twilight as he looked at Ice on her knees

Ice looked up and grinned

"You can do better." taunted Ice

"Believe me I inten..."

"WE WILL BE DOCKING IN 2 MINUTES!" said MK

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WE'LL BE DOCKING IN 2 MINUTES! EVERYONE TO THE MAIN DECK!" said Bowser

Soon all the original smashers were on the main deck.

Mewtwo was dragging something with psychic

"Stow away?" asked Mario

Mewtwo nodded and showed Dawn

"I found her in the bathroom puking."

"Over what?" asked Nana

"Hi guys!" said Kirby eating a Ukraine Snicker bar

Yoshi was licking his face

"Uggh never mind." said the IC together

"Why does Bowser even keep those?" asked Ike

"To clean and grease the ship." said Samus

"So what do we do with her? We can't cage her for she has magical abilities" asked Mewtwo

"We chainsaw her to bits?" asked Gannondorf

Slient Stares

"I'm kidding."

"I GOT IT!" yelled Anika

She puts Dawn in a sack (CrazyAcorn this is a joke for you)

"What?" yelled Dawn

"Magic authoress' sack!" said Anika

"OOoooookkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyyyy..." said Lucas

"So... are we there yet?" asked C. Falcon

"Yes." said Diddy Kong

Awkward silence

"Wait we're there?" said Flare

"Yes."

The smashers all looked to port and there was the sweet sweet candy land!

"Hold 'em down!" yelled Dr Mario as he restrained Yoshi, Kirby and Wario from jumping ship

"LANDING IN T-MINUS... NOW!"

CRASH!

"I hate it when Bowser drives and parks." sighed Luigi landing head first into an ice cream hill

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay. S---- waiting." said Bomberman kicking a bomb at Twilight

"HIT THE DECK!" said Cynder

BOOM

Twilight was burnt but no major injuries

"You can do better."

"What's the ruckus?" said Ryuu coming out from the room his group was hiding in

"Just a hired assassin." said Raptor

"Oh. Okay."

"Now die." said Twilight

"MK. Crash the ship!" said Edward

"What..."

Edward took the wheel and nosedived the plane into CANDY MOUNTAIN

The impact knocked everyone off their feet.

"OKAY EVERYONE OUT!" said MK

"You go save Martha and NiGHTS. I'm all over this." said Ice

"But..."

"NOW!" said Ice

"I'll stay and heal you." said Starelia

"I'll stay and fight." said Crystal

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

((Yo It's battle time.))

"Do you need help?" said a voice

"Yeah...AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE MARIO!"

It was Touha. He had offered his withered hand to Luigi and Luigi had ran into Mario

The smasher team A (The other smashers on the Halberd will be B) stood up and found they were surrounded by thousands of hooded soldiers

"Why couldn't we just knock on the door and ask them to kill us?" said Samus sarcastically

"Battle time." said Wolf

"3...2...HEY!" started Popo as he was whacked by Toony

"Fight now, random junk later."

"GO!" said Y. Link slashing at a solider

"To battle!" yelled Touha

The soldiers cheered and charged.

First off Bowser tried burn the soldiers with his flamethrower.

Note the word TRIED because the ice hill melted in his face

"Yummy! Strawberry!" said Flow

So Bowser started Koopa clawing the sword swinging soldiers. C. Falcon, Gannondorf, Wario, Wolf and K3D were having surprisingly good luck as Pikana wasn't sending any random things to kill them, also the Pokémon were showing complete OWNAGE, and Red even managed to break off a candy cane and started to swing it at the soldiers. DK was having a fine time smashing the soldiers in the chest, Dr Mario was whacking them in the same manner as Mario and Luigi which was the old fashioned way.

"GO Link! Go fight that man!" said Ness pointing to Touha

"Why me?"

"Well I wanted to ask Mario but he's busy so GO!"

"Nah. I'm a bit busy" said Link as he continued to fight

Zelda transformed into Sheik and cracked her whip like Indiana Jones. Ness, Lucas and Mewtwo were using telekinetic abilities, Mr. GAW used that torch... thing, Toony was using his sword and Y. Link was shooting arrows behind him which was cool...ish. Peach and Olimar were working together as Peach tossed the pikmin up for some surprise attacks, Pikachu and Anika were delivering some high volts to the soldiers and the IC filled R.O.B up with ice for a powerful laser ice beam. Ike was slashing, Samus was blasting and Snake, Falco, Fox and Diddy Kong were sniping away.

Just one problem. Every time the smashers broke an arm off or damaged the soldiers their enemies would regenerate themselves.

"We can't hold on forever!" yelled Kirby

"Wait... where is Roy?" asked Ike

Roy was slashing without mercy and making a wide path to Touha

"They're still regenerating!" yelled Sheik

Kirby used his mallet and knocked off the head of a solider

"Oops." he said looking at the head

"Oy Yoshi! Look under the hood of the soldiers!" yelled Kirby

Yoshi nodded and flipped his tail. The wind created knocked off their hoods

The soldiers' were...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Ha-ha! Wait now. Ha-ha!)

"You can't defeat me pitiful hedgehog." said Twilight to Crystal

"Well I can." she said sticking out her tongue

"Then let the blade battle begin."

"And I shall be the one to end it!" she said attacking with her sword

Twilight dodged it and went to attack Starelia and Ice

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Crystal as she sliced the side of Twilight

"Okay. Time to bring out the big ones." he said pulling out his real blades

"Ahhhh... finally you choose to truly fight. Now you can die with honor." said Crystal

"Funny... I was thinking the same thing

CLASH BOOM KLING WALLA CRASH BAM

"I can still..." said Ice trying to get up

"Rest." said Starelia pushing her down

CLASH BOOM KLING WALLA CRASH BAM CLASH BOOM KLING WALLA CRASH BAM

((I can do that all day but since I'm not a spawn of scum I'll skip to the good bit where both are exhausted))

"You fight well." puffed Crystal

"Rest. I can give you that for eternity. Just give up." said Twilight

"Never." she said taking out a smash ball

"I was saving this... HELL'S FIRE!" said Crystal smashing it

A wave of fire passed over Twilight

"IT BURNS!"

Starelia took the opportunity to take Ice and ran

"I got places to be so call me when the burning stops." said Crystal following

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WE ARE VERSING GINGERBREAD MEN?" yelled Wario as he looked at the head Yoshi and Kirby were holding

"No wonder." said Samus

"Can't we eat them?" asked Lucas

"No good. They are stale cookies." said Yoshi

"So we're doomed." said Wolf

"MIND'S MELTDOWN!" yelled a voice

"MY BREAD HEAD!" yelled a guard (It sounded more like Muah braza had!)

There was no doubt that was a final smash.

"Edward!" exclaimed Peach

On top of the candy mountain was Team B

"We got the candy freaks. All original smashers get Touha and his mistress." said Master Hand who had arrived

"Wait how'd you know..."

"Psychic." said Edward

"Okay-a. Everyone to the castle!"

The group went off while the new people stayed but Anika and Pikachu stayed back

"Pikachu. I have to go." whispered Anika

Pikachu nodded and went after the others

Anika then disappeared in a flash of light

"Wrath! Where are you going?" yelled Bomberman as he saw his friend run after Team A

"I am not going to just fight and not help NiGHTS" Wrath yelled as he ran

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

NiGHTS was thrown into a black cage which was positioned similarly to Peach's and Zelda's from Subspace Emissary

The room was dark and hollow and the only thing she could see was Martha

"You can't do this Crazy!" yelled NiGHTS as the hand floated away

"Are you awake?" said NiGHTS not hearing anything from Martha

Nothing. No movement, no breathing. Nothing.

"She won't hear you. Ha-ha I love hearing that word... she." said a voice

"Aunty Anna?" said NiGHTS

Floating in front of her cage was Aunty Anna

"So you figured it out." said Anna filing her nails

"Why are you here? Can you free us? What's with Wrath? I mean can't you just..."

"You wouldn't understand my twisted reasons."

"So you admit they're twisted."

"I'm going to confess that Wrath's parents are Martha and Roy and I am going to confess what I did was harsh but I am not here for confessions."

"Then what are you here for?"

"I am here to warn you not to die."

"Yeah. I think I know that."

"No seriously don't. Candice, your gaoler, wants to kill you to unleash the dark force."

"Fine but..."

A rattle of the door knob was heard.

"I must go." said Anna disappearing

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Give up! You're through!" yelled Pichu

"It's all of us onto you!" said C. Falcon

"There is not just me. Touha. But my mistress is present in this beautiful chocolate throne room." said Touha as he pointed to a woman behind the sugar throne.

"I am here to kill you all! You killed my father!"

"What the heck?" said Fox

"SILENCE! My father. The mighty Tabuu!"

"What but..." said Dr Mario

"No buts. You will die against the power of..."

Candice opened her blue wings. She was wearing a fairy brown and blue dress and a matching mask. She also held a wand of cinnamon sticks and a candy star.

"THE CINNAMON FAIRY!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No comment. Wait I do have two.

ONE) I'm on holiday so updates will be slow

TWO) REVIEW!


	14. Lets start the war

Wrath's Journey

YOU KNOW THE DISCLAIMER BY NOW!

For authors wanting them in, just review and tell me who you are. Author friends are ultra fun!

All random things lead up to the plot. Take note of that.

You know me; you love me and hate me. So let's go!

Chapter 14

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The Cinnamon what?" Bowser said

"Is she serious?" asked Red

"Tabuu's what?" Captain Falcon exclaimed

"Tabuu has a daughter?" said Lucario

"I'm hungry." Kirby said

"Is that throne made of chocolate?" asked Yoshi

"Are you like dating that masked freak?" asked Sonic

"Can we just get this over with?" asked Wolf

"ENOUGH!" yelled the Cinnamon Fairy

"Someone is grumpy." Dr Mario muttered

"Is the little fairy angry?" taunted Falco

Wario farted but no one noticed. Everyone was laughing

"Okay! That's it. I'll have you know I have perfected some of my father's creations!"

"The butterfly man." said Sheik giving Zelda a high five

"Yeah yeah yeah... give us NiGHTS and Martha and we'll leave." Fox said

"I think you'll find them a little unavailable now." said the Cinnamon Fairy (TCF for short)

"Okay. We'll come when they are." said Lucas

Meta Knight hit Lucas on the head with the flat side of his blade.

Touha unveiled a cloak and showed an unconscious Martha and NiGHTS

"BEEP!" exclaimed Mr. GAW

"Oh God. Please don't be dead." mumbled Roy

"They will be when I'm done with them." cackled TCF

"What will you do? Stuff them with cinnamon until they explode?" taunted Gannondorf

"Well I'll give you Martha and I'll keep NiGHTS if you get out" said TCF

"No deal. Biatch! We're here to get both of our friends!" cried Ike

"Language!" said Ness

"Oh please. It's not like yours is any better" retorted Pit

The cinnamon fairy chucks Martha on the floor but Charizard, Squirtle and Ivysaur catch her

"The other girl isn't going without a fight." said the cinnamon fairy spreading her wings

The cinnamon fairy spread out her wings and tiny brown and familiar specks fell from her butterfly wings and landed in front of the smashers

The creatures formed into Primids from Subspace

Jigglypuff and Pichu laughed but Pikachu and R.O.B looked nervous

"HAH! We know how to deal with these!" exclaimed K3D

The cinnamon fairy clicks her fingers and the Primids transform into each smasher. Though Sheik had a seperate one to Zelda and Martha's clone was Marth

"Okay. That made it a whole lot harder." said Link

"Okay guys. Just take the clone that looks like you and..."

The Luigi clone tackles Mario and the two crash through the wall

"MARIO!" yelled Peach

Nana looked at the wall

"Don't worry! It's only sugar!" yelled Nana

She was tackled by the Olimar and pikmin clones

"Oh boy. We got ourselves a brawl here." said Popo as he tightened his grip on his mallet

Snake was tackled by Samus' clone

"YOU CAN HIT HARDER! GOSH YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO ME!" yelled Samus to her clone

"Whose side are you on?" questioned Sonic

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We can't eat these why?" asked Crescent

"They have some sort of vile, hard expired dark coating." said Hunter

"So in short they're disgusting and inedible." said Spyro

"Yeah." said Cynder

"Wait. What happens to cookies when they get dipped in milk?" said Sparks

"Not now you ruddy Pichu." said Shadow sending some Chaos control

"No seriously. They go soft and soggy and they completely break apart!"

"I get it." said Aqua firing a hydro pump

The gingerbread man got a huge hole in him but it spawned back and the mushy debris made a new gingerbread man

"Nice going genius." said Pit Fan

"Hey!" said Sparks

"So how do we get rid of these cookie crumbles?" asked Slivie

"These creatures are not sentient" said Edward

"Yo vampire! English and no big words please!" said Bomberman kicking a red bomb to the centre of the army

"Fire in the hoe!"

BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Nice shot!" yelled Sky as she kicked a hole

"It means that they have no free will. Something is controlling them." said Mr. Pichu as she stabbed the nearest gingerbread man

"Why do we have to get involved?" said EBR as she fired her bazooka

"Drag out, crash ship, chaos. That's all." said Mr. Black behind her

"We soooo need to be paid extra." said Ash

"If we weren't stranded I'd rather leave." said Ryuu

"Oy Blackie! I need a boost." said Mr. Pichu

"I'll do it kid." said Claws picking him up and chucking him so his head butt would be stronger

Then a cell phone went off

"It's mine!" said CrazyA picking it up

CrazyAcorn put one finger in her ear

"Hello? Hey Pikana! No...! Oh no he didn't!"

A gingerbread man snuck up behind CrazyA but was smashed by Raptor

"Can she choose a time not to call her when we're in trouble?" said Nightslash as he defended CrazyA from another gingerbread man

"That is so funny! Now? Okay. See ya in five minutes." she said hanging up

"Bye bye." said CrazyAcorn grabbing Pit Fan and Mr. Pichu and disappearing

"That girl is weird and evil. SHE LEFT US IN A FRIGGIN BATTLE" said Eon

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile... Julianmon was still in the sack

Then the sack was opened and he was staring in the face of a psychopath

Well it was Pikana (Me) which was the same thing (Funny insulting myself. What fun)

"Time to go big boy." she said pulling him out and tossing him his plot book

Then they disappeared

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where are we CrazyA?" asked Mr. Pichu

"Why did ya take us out of the battle?" asked Pit Fan

"We are at Pikana's house!" said CrazyA

The group looked around.

Last time they were here the place was a cute beach house. Now it was a shopping mall. No seriously. There were some bed shops, cinemas, shops for video games, toys, clothes, markets... Ohh and ice cream parlors.

"Hi guys." said Pikana coming down a glass elevator

"Nice touch with the diamond chandelier." said Crazy Acorn looking up

"YOU MIND TELLING ME WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"Chill Mr. P." said Pit Fan calming him down

"I'll explain when we get to cinema." said Pikana showing them the elevator

They came to the cinema and saw the snack bar

"Yummy!" said CrazyA attacking the popcorn machine

"Oy. Crazy. watch the jacket!" said my brother Picho the Yoshi tattooed Pichu

"Hurry the movie starts in T minus five seconds" said Pichn. Picho's twin and the twin wearing a blue earring

"Okay!" said Pikana grabbing Pit Fan and Mr. Pichu with her hands and CrazyA with her tail

"We're going to watch the movie SMASHERS VS TCF LIVE" said Pikana

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I made this chapter shortish because the next ones will be long brawls.

Request which person should fight which clones

Request what candy should verse the OCs

Review and Request

Did I say request? Yeah I think I made my point...

Anyway all you readers gimme a description of you all! Pikana's house mall is selling video games and chocolate and ponies and other stuff you buy like clothes for free!

Btw I'm back to Australia and school starts tomorrow. NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!


	15. FIGHT!

Wrath's Journey

YOU KNOW THE DISCLAIMER BY NOW!

Sorry I'm late. I was grounded and I had tests but I'm back!

The chapters (gimme 3-5) will be funny, stressing and blood thirsty... yeah that sounds right...

Chapter 15

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Let's watch!" said Pikana excitedly taking a seat in her movie theatre

CrazyA, Mr. Pichu and Pit Fan looked at her awkwardly and sat down.

CrazyAcorn had a quick look around and saw the authors

Julianmon and Starbrooke were looking at Pikana like she was on crack (Well I'm not but you're close. It's cinnamon! Okay enough bad jokes and on with the story!)

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" yelled Julianmon into Pikana's ear

Pikana just stared at him blankly and cooked up a cheesy grin

"We're watching the smashers verse a bunch of cinnamon clones." she said

CrazyA raised her eyebrows and cooked up her cheesy grin and popped down with six bags of HOT popcorn

Knowing there was no escape from now the combined powers of deranged Pikana and CrazyAcorn, Pit Fan and Mr. Pichu sat down as the curtains went up and the fight began

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A breeze blew through the chocolate ballroom, blowing Ike's cape as he tightened his grip on his sword, staring his opponent, a certain blue and black Pokémon with a light brown glow. The Lucario clone spread her legs, getting into a fighting stance, awaiting Ike's move.

Ike scoffed lightly. Without any warning, the mercenary then broke into his quick draw stance, letting go one second later. Lucario let out a 'humph' obviously unimpressed by this as she activated double team, immediately disappearing and reappearing behind Ike a second later.

The mercenary let out a mixed cry of pain and surprise as he flew forward.

Lucario didn't stop there, launching an aura sphere right after and dashing after Ike.

"AETHER!" Ike yelled, throwing his sword upwards before jumping up after it.

Lucario stopped, shocked by this but didn't waste any time from switching to defense as she once again activated double team, slamming Ike from the front this time in a reverse double team maneuver.

"You're just like the original. Except you shut up." said Ike as he spun around

The clone gave a smirk and attempted a fierce force palm. Ike sidestepped and slashed the clone's side. The Lucario gave a howl of pain and punched Ike in the face sending him three steps back. Lucario charged up an aura sphere and sent him flying even farther.

Ike wiped some blood off his face and gave a sly grin. The clone looked puzzled as he stood up and started twirling in the spot and flinged his sword at Lucario

The cinnamon version never expected Ike to let Ragnall go and was directly hit in the head

'Hopefully it'll stay down' thought Ike

But the clone didn't it looked up at Ike with Ragnall still lodged in its head. Ike heart rate quickened as Lucario removed the sword and threw it back at him. He dropped to the floor and rolled to his right as his sword crashed next to him

"AETHER!" he yelled again taking his sword and attacking Lucario

It was another direct hit and yet it seemed to do no damage. The Lucario then attacked, one, two, three hits, all spontaneous and in perfect form. Then Lucario stood on her hands and attacked with her feet.

Ike was a little more prepared and started defending with his huge sword.

"What does it take to defeat y..." started Ike

BOOOOOOOMMMMMM

The cinnamon Samus crashed from the wall into the cinnamon Lucario and both tumbled into the next room.

"You okay?" asked Snake coming in through the hole the Samus made. He had every single gun he could carry out and was giving each one a reload

"Yeah." muttered Ike

"Guessing it's 2 on 2?"

Cinnamon Samus (Okay forget this. Clones will have a C. In front of their names) got up and charged up her laser. While C. Lucario couldn't be seen. Reacting quickly, Ike ran as fast as he could and slashed C. Samus' cannon off. Then noticing C. Lucario was getting up from the next room, he gave a back kick to its head.

"How the hell do you..." started Ike

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

Snake was grinning like a mad man as he held the bazooka. It was smoking. Ike looked back and saw Lucario's head blasted off and half of Samus' chest blasted off.

"No wonder Pikana likes these." he said

Ike gave a half grin and moved out of the way. The C. Samus had regrown its arm and was firing multiple shots at the two while C. Lucario had regrown her head and was charging an Aura sphere.

"You know I'm going to run out of bullets sometime." said Snake as Ike rushed back to him

"Well I don't intend to lose. When you run out we'll do it the old fashion way."

"I know that. Though do you intend to fight an impossible battle?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in the ice cream bathroom

Falco shot five laser shots at C. Peach as she continuously danced and dodged her way past his shots gaining a little ground each time. Behind him, back to back was Fox was doing the same thing to C. Zelda and was getting the same results.

"Evil rich witches." muttered Falco

"Don't let the real ones hear you." said Fox

Then the clones took a step back and both started cart wheeling towards the two. At first Falco didn't know what they were doing until he spotted their pointy high heel shoes. Sharpened to the point where they would be considered lethal weapons along with the equally sharp nails.

"Run you moron!" said Fox

Falco didn't need to be told twice. Using his Falco Phantasm he quickly got out of the way. Fox did his illusion and followed him. The two clones didn't stop cart wheeling, their shoes touched in midair and they swapped to round offs in the other direction.

"Remind me to ask the princess' if they were abducted from the circus." muttered Falco earning a small chuckle from Fox.

C. Zelda then stopped and started firing fireballs while C. Peach did the same except with her turnips. Falco grinned and kicked up his reflector and shielded himself from C. Peach's attack while Fox held his down to rebound C. Zelda's move.

As C. Zelda was hit by her own move, Fox back flipped over Fox and shot C. Peach

"Hands off my prey!" yelled Falco as he charged up for his Fire Bird

"NO!" yelled Fox

Though his yells were in vain. Falco began to melt the floor (Ice cream... ice cream melts) and the whole group fell through to a hard lollipop floor where Red was fighting C. Young Link with a broken lollipop stick.

"I don't know if I should be pleased with company or upset with the increase of competition" sighed Red as he blocked a blow from the mini hylian.

"Where are your Pokemen?" asked Falco

"Pokémon... they're fighting in the next room." said Red as he kicked C. Y. Link in the stomach and jabbed him with his stick.

He then stepped back and jumped on C. Y. Link. Wriggling around, the clone tried to break free and bit on Red's ankle who leapt up in a mixture of pain and surprise.

C. Zelda and C. Peach got up and began sending a wave of punches and kicks to Fox

"Hands off my leader!" said Falco using his blaster to fend off the women.

"You finally admit it." said Fox

"Shut up and fight." said Falco looking behind him and using another Falco Phantasm

"You know we're going to lose. They are invincible." said Red as he blocked (but mostly got hit) by C. Y. Link's quick blows.

"That goes for you too. Shut up" said Falco

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the vividly colored jellybean room, Bowser locked his eyes on the small clone. The clone gazed back at him with a cocky smirk to his face. Bowser gave a triumphant roar and charged at the cinnamon claw with one of his flying slams. The clone gave a small squeak and dodged with a quick attack. The koopa king flew far over the small electrical mouse and got his head stuck in-between a orange and purple jelly.

"Pikachu. I'll get you." groaned Bowser as he tried to dislodge his head from the sweets. C. Pikachu then took a few steps back and charged straight at Bowser's back. Thankfully Bowser retracted his head, arms, legs and tail and did a magnificent whirling fortress. The result ended with C. Pikachu splitting into the wall and exploding into bits.

Bowser came out of his shell and stared in amazement as the cinnamon clone pieced itself together and gave a jolly laugh.

Bowser gave a low growl in response and sent a flamethrower toward C. Pikachu. The Pikachu look-alike dodged the flames and sent a grueling, painful thunder shock to Bowser.

The reptilian monster roared in shock but quickly snapped out of it and jumped into the air. The clone looked up to see Bowser plummeting at a rapid pace towards him.

SPLAT!

"Go gravity!" laughed Bowser as he stood up

The clone regenerated itself again and kicked Bowser in the head. Then followed it with the non-smash bros move of Iron Tail.

"YOU DAMN RAT! I'M GOING TO PULVERISE YA!"

(Yes this will go on the whole time, the both attack and get hurt but C. Pikachu heals and Bowser gets mad... hey we can roast marshmallows with the anger!)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ROUND 1 OF THE OCs/OTHERS

Juris frowned at the opponents he was fighting. It was bad enough that he was separated from the group but he was versing friggin (Hey! Can I ask a question? Is friggin a swear word?) strawberry and peppermint candy canes.

Quickly looking around from the marshmallow peak he stood from he saw Slivie looking quite sick as he versed three cinnamons sticks

"I HATE CINNAMON!" moaned the poor boy as he slashed one

Bomberman, Black Eevee, Aqua, Claws, Crescent, Eon, Nightslash and Raptor versing exactly 70168 candy cockroaches and you can't blow those damn things up.

The candy cane enemies were like striped stick figures that used their hands as swords. Juris dodged and blocked most of the blows but a few blood marks to his face showed that these things were not to be taken lightly.

"Real charming." said Edward not too far away as he kicked some chocolate garlic away and crushed one with his hands.

"Aren't vampires..." started Shadow sending some chaos spears at the same enemies

"Rumors and superstition." yawned Edward

Juris glanced back at the candy canes as he dodged yet another blow and slashed the cane in the side resulting it going splat, though he knew it wasn't going to work because if you slice one in half, it'll grow into two more.

Juris looked Mr. Black, Ryuu, EBR and Ash. They stuck together but not quite a team as they battled the deadly Snickers bars (I DON'T OWN ANY CANDY MENTIONED!) EBR mainly using her bazooka while Mr. Black used his hands and the other two used very cool sword techniques

Spyro was breathing lightning (Don't ask) and Hunter was shoot arrows at the many remaining gingerbread men. Together they were holding them off long enough for Sky to mount Cynder and attack using a mop while Cynder blasted the men with her fiery breath.

Edward and Shadow ran up to Juris while he finished off another two.

"We're kinda... how should I put this nicely?" said Shadow

"Fighting a losing battle, doomed forever?" suggested Edward

"Well. Shut ya yaps and continue the duel! We got creatures to battle and we at least need to wait for those girls." said Juris

"Whatever you say oh fearless leader" said Shadow with his voice dripping with sarcasm

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Okay we need a break from seriousness so heeeerrrreeeessss KIRBY!)

Back at the castle in the skittles room, Kirby swung his hammer menacingly as the C. Roy took out his sword.

Then Kirby, being the hilarious puffball we all know and love, threw his hammer at the clone, which I know it's isn't funny but deal with it. The clone looked at Kirby as if he was crazy as the hammer passed through him and landed on the ground.

Then Kirby made that little face when he's angry and walked up to the clone. C. Roy looked down at him and raised his sword just about to strike down on the innocent puffball. Then Kirby sucked him up and smiled... cinnamon tasted well. Kirby kept C. Roy in his mouth as long as he could until all of it finished dissolving his little mouth. Then C. Roy reappeared from nowhere to find that Kirby became Cinnamon Roy Kirby! (It's when Kirby sucks up normal Roy except it tastes better and he looks a little more brown)

"POYO!" said Kirby yelling out his usual nonsense word and struck C. Roy with his cute Flare blade. C. Roy staggered back and then charged with his Flare blade. Kirby sidestepped and then used his mallet to whack the clone into a giant apple flavored skittle.

The clone grimaced then ran to Kirby and used his Double edge dance which was one of Roy's more powerful moves. He slashed at Kirby then struck him up. Kirby flew up and fell as C. Roy bashed Kirby into a lemon skittle. A look of anger again crossed Kirby's face as he used his cutter move which the wave hit Roy. Then Kirby jumped up and flattened the cinnamon thing with his awesome Stone move.

"Poyo wait now." said Kirby as he sat in stone form

Then C. Roy appeared from underneath Kirby and grabbed him, that transformed him back into normal C. Roy Kirby, and kicked him to an apple skittle

"Something tells poyo that this will take a while." muttered Kirby as he went for another attack

C. Roy gave a laugh and used another double edge dance but Kirby barrel rolled and whacked him with the mallet again.

And again

and again

and again

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pit gazed at the Cinnamon Yoshi in the room filled with toffee. The toffee was very sticky so Pit knew he couldn't fly... unless he purposely wanted to spend eight hours in the shower trying to get it out. He moved his hands to Paulenta's bow and then C. Yoshi struck.

"Oh damn." muttered Pit as he was swallowed by C. Yoshi. Pit was then trapped in a cinnamon egg. He could hear Yoshi smacking his lips and getting ready to chow down on him. Egg and all. Pit started rocking back and forth like how you dealt with the egg problem normally. Unfortunately it didn't work.

Pit could hear Yoshi's footsteps get closer and closer.

Pit then put his bows together to make his double edged sword and used his Angel Ring to burst out of the egg and smash C. Yoshi on the nose which disattached. It seemed the clones were not as strong or durable as the smashers but were very... reattach able. (And if you didn't figure that out... idiot)

The clone rolled into an egg and used went to attack Pit. Pit held out his mirror shield and only slightly got damaged. C. Yoshi kept rolling really hard and Pit began to lose his grip. Then Pit suddenly flew up and Yoshi crashed into the toffee filled wall.

He was stuck.

Then suddenly Pit realized that he wasn't coming down. He turned around and saw his wings stuck to the ceiling. He didn't dare to move in case that he would injure himself or get him more stuck.

"So... what's your name?" asked Pit to the stuck C. Yoshi trying to kill time

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the candy floss room, Jigglypuff kept dodging and dodging. She didn't want to hit Meta Knight. Or is clone anyway. She gazed at the bluey brown skin and the dark mask as it tried it's best to kill her.

Occasionally Jigglypuff sung and the C. MK would fall asleep and she would look at him. It never occurred to her to run away. She just stared until he woke up. She loved him, even if he was with another. The clone didn't understand Jigglypuff and why she looked at him like that.

The Meta Knight used his drill rush on her and she screamed. The Jigglypuff rolled back and begun to sing but Meta Knight was prepared and used his dimensional cape and easily avoided her melody.

Then Jigglypuff sighed. She had to defeat him, the battle would never end and she was getting tired. (Hint hint)

She yawned and closed her eyes and unleashed her powerful rest. The Meta knight got slammed into the wall and instead of a flower he fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm not too happy with that last bit... ah who cares!

'Kay next will be... someone

Review my lovelies!


	16. FIGHT FIGHT!

Wrath's Journey

YOU KNOW THE DISCLAIMER BY NOW!

New chapter. I'm disappointed with the lack of reviews. I want at least 100 when the story ends but the more the better. I won't do my planned sequel if you don't get me to 100.

**I HAVE BEEN GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!**

**But I'm finally back!**

The chapters may be 4 mor 2 more and they will be funny, stressing and blood thirsty... yeah that sounds FANTASTIC... If you aren't a fan of battle scenes or my ones just go to the funny cutscenes like the start.

Authors can always come in.

Chapter 16

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To Pikana it wasn't funny, to Pit Fan it was serious. To CrazyAcorn, Starbrooke, Julianmon and Mr. Pichu it was hilarious.

Pit Fan had tiny Pikana in a headlock and due to lack of air Pikana dropped her weapons, She was turning from yellow to lime green to dark blue.

"You IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE FOR PIT'S WINGS TO GET BACK TO NORMAL?" she shrieked

"I really need more guy friends." muttered Mr. Pichu

"What am I? Chopped liver?" said Julianmon

Pikana made an incomprehensiable sound. Which Starbrooke easily translated as GET ME OUT OF HERE! She walked up to Pit Fan and muttered some words into her ear.

Pit Fan groaned and dropped Pikana on the ground.

"Do that again and face the wrath of GESHIE!" said Pikana

"Huh?"

"Geshie. Her new machine gun." said CrazyAcorn

"I got Akkie!" said Mr. Pichu waving it around, raising it to shoot someone.

"Put it down and watch." said Starbrooke rubbing her temples

Mr. Pichu shook his head and patted the AK-47. Instantlly he began to glow and evolve. (Pichu's evlove from happiness. Though Akkie has some... side effects from being with me for so long)

"WHAT?" yelled Julianmon

"Oh great, more Pikachus." muttered PF and Starbrooke

In Mr. Pichu's place there was a white Pikachu with a white hat. He looked Albino and still had red rosy cheeks. He smiled and began cackling which CrazyA and Pikana began joining in.

"IMZA KING!" yelled the ex- Mr. Pichu now named Albino Pikachu (What an original name...)

"AND IMZA QUEEN!" yelled Pikana

"IMZA JESTAH!" said CrazyA

"Shut up and watch. I wanna see the rest of the show" said PF as she shoveled in a mouthful of popcorn

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Captain Falcon stared at the clone. C. Sheik stood flicking her wrists. It was elegant yet creepy at the same time. The room wasn't candy but it was something just as sweet... SUGAR! It was stuck against the wall and was running on the ground slushing on the ground, ankle deep.

"FALCON PUNCH!" he yelled as flares erupted from his hands towards the clone

C. Sheik did a neat backflip and sent out a flurry of spines which hit the Captain. She then did another backflip and kicked Diddy Kong who was behind her (Fighting C. Dr. Mario)

While Diddy Kong was distracted, Dr. Mario sent out his poisonous pills and then smashed the poor monkey.

Taking advantage of the clone's new found attention on the monkey, Captain Falcon rushed up behind the clones and sent out another Falcon Punch to C. Sheik.

"Why did you let me get hit?" asked the monkey as he shot a peanut from his popgun at C. Dr. Mario

"Not my problem kid." said Falcon as he delivered a Falcon Kick to C. Sheik. Diddy Kong used his tail to whip the Cinnamon doctor and then gave him a mighty kick which made the two crash into each other.

"You are mean" said Diddy Kong as he prepared his barrel rockets to smash into the reforming clones.

"Sorry kid but you're stuck with me."

Diddy gave a small moan as he rocketed off, straight into the clones. An explosion of cinnamon dust flew around the room and melded with the sugar.

"I got a bad feeling about this." said Diddy Kong as he ate a banana and threw the peel on the ground.

Unfortunatly Diddy was correct as the sugar supplied the two clones with bigger, more powerful bodies.

"Looks like that Shadow Bug me from SSE." said Diddy Kong wincing at the memory of Subspace Emissary. That's where it started.

The destruction of Tabuu and the beginning of The Cinnamon Fairy's Era.

The Sheik clone charged a might upwards kick while C. Dr. Mario charged at Diddy using his cape. The two had no time to react as the powerful attacks had got them both.

"We need a proper plan." said Captain Falcon who was thankful on wearing a helmet

"We could lure them outside and push them in the coke moat. That way we can separate their molecules, reroute their molecular..."

"I get what you're saying." said C. Falcon picking up the monkey and darting off.

The C. Dr Mario and C. Sheik clones attacked using a white beam not unlike a hyper beam causing a HUGE explosion

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile another tag team match was occurring. Toon Link snarled at C. Ganondorf and felt his identical twin Y. link twitching

as he versed C. Link. The two young heroes heard the fiery explosion

"Its like that 7years mission in Melee." muttered Y. Link

Although Toony had no idea what Y. Link was talking about, he did get the impression that it was hard. Toon Link jumped and aimed to lodge his sword in C. Gannondorf's head but at the last moment he pulled away leaving Toony to smash his sword into the toffee apple floor. Meanwhile, Y. Link was trying to get as close to C. Link as possible to get in his moves and knock him out. But to no avail as C. Link continuouslly moved back and got Y. Link with his longer arms.

Firing a barrage of arrows, Toon Link moved around his stuck sword and shot the arrows to buy him some time to get the sword. The C. Gannondorf scoffed and dodged with ease. He had all the power of the original but he was faster, like grains falling out of an hourglass

"Okay. When we're done, we throw Ganondork into that temple that you die in unless you have the Phantom hourglass." said Y. Link as he double jumped and began to strike C. Link's back.

As fast as he could, he sliced the cinnamon clone with ease. Then C. Link ran straight for the toffee apples. Intending to smash himself and the younger smasher.

"And that's my Que to jump." said Y. link as he jumped off. Toony ran under him and Y. Link did a Toadstool jump on him and used his Sword strike (A down) to strike Ganondorf's head.

"You owe me." said Toony as he turned to do battle with C. Link

He went for a lower cut only to be blocked by C. Link's pass and strike. Y. Link winced as a deep cut in his shoulder formed. The Cinnamon Link looked with malice and raised his sword to deliver a fatal blow

Then, C. Gannnondorf crashed into C. Link and smashed into the apple wall

"Debt's paid." said Toony.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nana looked at Popo. It was kind of not fair since they counted as one smasher while they versed C. Olimar and C. Lucas but at least here in the hard, peppermint room there was no rules.

The two breathed slowly as they watched their opponents circle around them. Like a pair of hungry wolves, getting ready to strike.

"This is easy. Just mash them into the ground and they're dead!" chirped Popo trying to cheer Nana up although it was obvious that she was nervous

"Hey, there's nothing to be scared of. They're just clones and there are no rules here. We can do whatever fighting style we like!" said Popo

"That's what I'm afraid of. You'll go act like how you did at that Christmas Party last year." muttered Nana

Popo was about to respond but instead procced in whacking C. Lucas in the stomache with his mallet and then whacked him sideways

"See nothing to it!"

"Christmas party." said Nana in a sing song voice as she dodged a white cinnamon pikmin and mashed it with her mallet. Instead of a tiny pikmin soul, a brown dot appeared and soared back into C. Olimar

"I hold no ownership to what I do when I'm drunk." retorted Popo as he jumped, but he was hit by C. Lucas' PK Fire and was burning

"Popo!" yelled Nana as she began to use her Squall hammer and went horizontal to pass C. Olimar and Lucas. She then began using her blizzard move to kill the flames. Popo was a little damaged but he was okay.

"And for the record... you weren't drunk. That was lemonade you drank" said Nana

Popo didn't retort but he threw Nana up as three purple pikmin clones and an evil Lucas came closer. Popo squished them with his mallet and felt a tug on his Belay rope. He overtook Nana in the air and came crashing down on C. Olimar.

"It was not," said Popo frustratedly, "I remember a distinct winey taste."

"Winey isn't a word." said Nana as she countered Lucas' PK Freeze with her blizzard and started doing a combined squall hammer attack with Popo for the red Pikmin. C. Olimar was plucking more clone Pikmin.

"I made it up. Anyway I did get drunk."

"Didn't!" said Nana as she used an Ice shot at C. Olimar and his yellow pikmin

"Did!" said Popo shooting an Ice shot at C. Lucas who countered with his PSI magnet. He then used his mallet to smash him away.

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"So didn't"

"So did!"

"You wish."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WAHHHHHHH MARIO!" yelled Luigi as he ran away from C. Dedede and his cinnamon army

Luigi was trapped in the large rock candy banqueting room. There were no windows and six cinnamon Gordos blocked the only exit. The cinnamon K3D laughed and threw a vicious cinnamon Waddle Dee. Luigi started screaming and kicked the Waddle Dee back and by a chance of good fortune it mashed C. K3D in the face.

"LET ME OUT!" yelled Luigi as he began fireballing the incoming Waddle Dees and Doo. They get coming in swarms, all damaging Luigi as C. K3D came closer.

Luigi stood straight and used his Green Rocket. He burst out of the crowd and exploded into the clone.

"Oh yeah! I'm a Luigi! Numbah 1" said Luigi as he looked at the falling pieces of cinnamon! He was about to do a little victory dance when C. K3D reformed behind him and inhaled him.

It was dark and smelly inside the King's mouth. Luigi used his Luigi Cyclone and managed to get out before K3D bit him to much. Luigi reacted by using Super jump punch and it landed square on the King's beak. C. K3D then jumped by using his Super Jump and began to land.

"MARRRRIO!" yelled Luigi as he ran to one side, dodging the King's attack

C. K3D then used his mallet began charging it. Luigi (stupidly) ran forward and got SMASHED by the Jet Hammer

"Mamma Mia" muttered Luigi. A few rock candies fell into the plumber's hand and he grinned. Luigi then began throwing the rocks and then dodged all Dedede's attacks. He then began to throw some more.

"GET SOME LUIGI PENGUIN IDIOT!" exclaimed Luigi filled with an edgy confidence

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mewtwo was grinning a real smile in a long time. He finally thought he was fighting a true opponent worthy of versing him. Himself. The match was taking place in a strawberries and cream bedroom (For a good taste sleep) The best part for Mewtwo was that the clone didn't copy everything he did. The clone would think and act how he would. Cold, cool calculating. Just perfect.

What he didn't like was that Lucario was fighting C. Ness in the same small room. The Lucario fouught with a savage pleasure which Mewtwo understood. How many times had Lucario wanted to pound the little psychic for selling her stuff in ebay to her Lucario fans.

Dashing, Mewtwo used a Tail Smash and threw his enemy down and hit him with his tail. The Clone grabbed Mewtwo with his tail and swept him to the ground. Both Mewtwos scrambled up and kicked each other.

"You're not doing any better." muttered Mewtwo as he heard Anabel Lucario chuckling as she Force Palmed C. Ness and kicked his back.

"Sure I..." started Lucario before being hit by a PK Fire.

"I warned you." said Mewtwo as he jumped up to the ceiling. C. Mewtwo used teleport to the roof but was grabbed by the original's Shadow Claw (In the air Forward A) and chucked back onto the floor. Mewtwo then used his Flip stomp (In the air Down A) and smashed the clone. To take revenge, the clone used a Galaxy Blast (Smashed A up) and hit the original Mewtwo multiple times. Then he made him crash into the hard strawberries.

"I could only expect that from me." said Mewtwo as he wiped the cream and blood off his face.

Mewtwo charged again holding out his arms while sliding, inflicting damage to the clone with shadow energy. The clone got back and used a disable move on Mewtwo. Mewtwo could feel nothing in his body. It was just numb and he couldn't move. Then C. Mewtwo used his most powerful throw move. His Psychic Whirlwind throwing the original upwards, spinning around.

Meanwhile, the C. Ness was grabbing Lucario and throwing her up. Not high enough for her to hit the ceiling but high enough for the clone to create a PK Thunder on himself and launched himself and shocked Lucario. She gave a wince but when she landed she got up and used her double team just as C. Ness was about to use his baseball bat on her. She swiftly began charging an Aura Sphere but she didn't use it. Instead she backflipped over Ness and was going to do another powerful force palm right to the head. But the clone dodged it and used his PK Fire which was harmful to Lucario. She fell onto the floor panting and in a lot of pain.

C. Ness stood over Lucario and raised his baseball bat

Just as it looked like Lucario was doomed a Shadow ball blew into C. Ness and he crashed into the cream.

"I couldn't leave you to die." said Mewtwo looking at her.

"Well I was doing fine."

"Sure you were."

"I was!"

"Don't worry babe. I won't tell."

Lucario made no reply. For a second Mewtwo was also still and then he realised what he called Anabel... Oops. He loathed the other Pokemon. After all, she replaced him in Brawl and did some pretty abusive things.

Then again, why did he call her a babe?

"Anabel?" questioned the psychic Pokemon

'Slip of telepathy' thought Mewtwo thinking of a logical explaination

Lucario said nothing but she then shot her fully charged aura sphere at Mewtwo. Mewtwo's face twisted into hatred as he ducked. The C. Mewtwo (Who was sneaking up on Mewtwo) was shot straight in the face and was blasted straight back into the frozen strawberries.

"Now I can thank you." said Mewtwo

Lucario turned away. She looked at the C. Mewtwo and C. Ness. Mewtwo assumed it was to get ready for the next round but the truth was that Lucario wanted to hide her blushing face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For Sonic this was embarrasing. He was losing to Pichu or a clone anyway.

Though he did have an excuse. They were on the roof so Sonic had to be careful of falling off, but the C. Pichu was powerful and took no recoil from it's lightning moves. So when Pichu started spaming his thunder jolt and using his Thunder moves Sonic was in trouble. Sure he could evade all the moves but he couldn't ever smash Pichu despite his lightness.

Sonic tried using a homing attack but Pichu countered again

and again

and again

and again

Like Bowser vs C. Pikachu... this will take a while

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YAY! Another chapter done.

Sorry about the last bit it was weak but I was tired. CrazyAcorn broke up with Sonic and she wanted him to pay (That's a quote). Don't feel sorry. She's shamelessly flirting with The Joker, (From the Dark Knight) Zim (From Invader Zim) and Jack (From the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)

Review Please

REVIEW!


	17. An apology to the readers

Wrath's Journey

**Dear all my loyal readers**

MY GOD DAMN FILES DELETED!

After hours of painstaken work it's all gone! The chapters I ha prepared for you guys are all damn gone because a virus got my computer.

SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!

I saved it... All the last bits and it deleted. So I'm writing this to tell you I'll be skipping the smashers fight scenes because I'm upset and tired and I don't think I can rewrite all the bits I lost. So the next chapter will feature what I had planned to be the "Final battle"

Sorry guys. In the future I may put it in but I'm saying I just have to skip these scenes right now. Which you are all probably thankful for.

Okay. Please review so I know people haven't left this story!

**From an upset Pikana**


	18. I think we have a problem

Wrath's Journey.

I don't own anything.

Here comes the final battle! Gimme reviews! I like pudding and now we play a game.

Picture the characters not mentioned fighting for their lives. ((Take your time imagining)) The battle is all hopeless and they know they are going to lose. Meanwhile outside is facing the same ordeal, Master hand is fighting Crazy Hand but neither one loses nor wins. When suddenly the sunny skies turn grey and it begins to rain real rain for the first time. Then... then the chapter begins.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

((This is random cause the rest of the chappie is WAY to serious))

"Pikana Gerlda Chuster..." said PF with her hands on her hips

"Yes."

"You have been charged with giving your stolen son impossible power. How do you plea?"

"Well first off, Wrath is not stolen. I adopted him and secondly I didn't give him that, the powers in Wrath was given to him by Martha." said Pikana

"Shut up." mumbled CrazyA.

"Order in the theatre!" yelled Albino Pikachu whacking his mallet

"Tell me this isn't happening." mumbled Starelia

"Meh." said Julianmon

"So your punishment is..." started Albino Pikachu

Pikana held up a cookie

"To give me that! Court dismissed."

"What was that all about?" muttered Starelia

"Meh." said PF

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wrath ran up the staircase towards the throne room. On their way here Edward told him that he could hear NiGHTS in the throne room, but he couldn't hear the thoughts of the person or people behind this. Before he was attacked by a bunch of chocolate coated garlic, he gave Wrath the directions he needed. So here we was now. Climbing up a wet staircase, his hand got stickier as he climbed up the maple syrup staircase.

"Who was the genius who made this place?" muttered Wrath wiping his hand onto his cape. He then continued climbing, careful not to slip or to touch anything.

Lately the teen had been confused. Not with the whole Smash Manor thing but his feelings. It may sound like a whole soap opera but its true, he was confused. With NiGHTS, her kidnapping, his parents, the hopelessness of the situation, the lack of friendships he had... and there was something else. He had been feeling it for days. It was like a small seed growing inside of him. At first he ignored it but now, it seemed to weigh him down.

It was heavy and he gave a groan as he continued to climb. As he grew nearer towards the room it grew more painful for him. As Wrath felt like falling he heard a familar scream. NiGHTS' one. If you pesky readers wanted to know, he and Bomberman destroyed NiGHTS house once. Ouch that was a painful... okay back to the main story.

"I'm coming!" he yelled forcing himself up the staircase and smashing the grand gingerbread door open to come to the spectacular throne room. It had NiGHTS (Still in her party dress) strapped on a table with The cinnamon fairy above her with a knife raised above her head.

"Get away from her you bitch!" he yelled as he moved towards them, but before he took five steps, the door slammed shut and Touha stood behind him.

"My, you really should watch your language." said Touha in a british accent ((Sorry guys but Brits are second after Aussies in my little book.)) Wrath grabbed his sword from the hilt by his waist and swung at him but Touha dodged and grabbed Wrath's arms. He then knocked away his sword and with suprising strength, he forced Wrath to his knees and then pinned him flat on the floor.

"Get away from her..." panted Wrath with his anger rising. He was not in the mood. He did not like losing to anyone and he obviously didn't like his girlfriend or best friend (Whatever you prefer) getting killed for no good reason.

"Wrath Pheare... I always wanted to meet you." said the fairy as she put her knife away and came closer to him. Wrath hissed and struggled against Touha as hard as he could, trying to get his hands on her neck.

"You have power. I learnt that from my ex-boyfriend. Infinte power that you don't know about... or how you can access it. You should join me Wrath. Together we can rule the world and I can teach you how to use it."

"Hmmm... you kidnap two of my friends, drag us all to this candy moronic place, stage us into battles that we will lose to eventually, are about to kill my girlfriend and you expect me to join you?" said Wrath with slight sacracsm

"Yes."

"Well forget it." said Wrath struggling even harder

"I didn't want it to come to this, but I must extract your power the hard way." sighed The Cinnamon Fairy.

Wrath made no reaction and neither did Touha. The Cinnamon Fairy strided up to the throne and got out what looked like a metal claw. She then attached it to her hand and came back.

"Poor Wrath, the unbeloved. Son of a mother who never wanted you and a friend of people who didn't give a damn for you. Stuck with an insane aunty who didn't give a damn about you." she taunted.

"Oh my heart bleeds." said Wrath as sarcastically as possible, but he really was hurt by the first insult.

"Useless at everything, a piece of filth and pathetically weak." she continued, kicking him

Filled with new rage and power, he flung Touha off and charged at the Cinnamon Fairy, but she used her magic cinnamon powers to stop him in his tracks.

"You call that an attack?" she laughed as she flung him to the floor. She then flung him against the wall and then the floor. Then finally she turned away, walking up to the table. Touha got back up and held Wrath down once again.

"Well this try-hard hero is not going to save his princess." she said as she ficked her knife out.

"No! No! NO! NiGHTS!" yelled Wrath

Then the Cinnamon Fairy struck. She had murderous intent but she just cut NiGHTS on her arm, then again and again. And NiGHTS screamed. Then the Cinnamon Fairy moved to her other arms and then her legs.

Then Wrath stopped struggling and bowed his head.

"Don't touch her." he said looking up with his eyes a new colour. A blood red.

All the rage, the anger and hate turned to a new energy as he blasted Touha off him and charged without his sword towards the fairy. His speed was inhumane and before TCB could whip out her claw again, Wrath was infront of her, pinning her against the wall with new found strength and only one hand. Then with his spare one, he crushed the metallic claw with his bare hands.

"Don't you ever touch any of them again." he said. His voice seemed the same but there seemed there was something behind it. A dark, raspy presence.

"Yes sir." squeaked TCF. Things were not going to plan and she didn't expect this.

"Good because you won't be able to after I'm done with you." said Wrath as he tightened his grip and began choking her. The colour faded from her face and she began coughing

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What's happening?" yelled Sonic as he watched the clone disappear into dust. He looked at it for a few minutes and when he was certain that it wasn't coming back, he zoomed all around the palace and watched everyone's clones disappear.

Then, without thinking, he and all the others ran towards the throne room. They had a friend to save.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile outside...

"What? Brother? Where am I?" said a dazed Crazy Hand

"The spell must be broken." said Juris as he kicked a frozen cinnamon stick. It crumbled to the ground like everyone elses enemies.

A bolt of lightning crossed the sky and rain began to fall. All the other characters ran for shelter under a large chocolate tree with tasty white chocolate leaves and a dark/medium chocolate trunk.

"So does this mean we won?" asked Claws

"I don't think so, where are the others?" asked Spyro

"I have a bad... started Cynder

"Look! It's the girls!" yelled Bomberman as he pointed to the three figures

Starelia and Crystal was welcomed with open arms but Ice was greeted by a kiss from Shadow.

"Well look! He has a heart!" exclaimed Raptor with a glorious laugh

"This is no time for laughter. I can sense something is wrong." said Black Eevee

"Oh lighten up. CH is free, we're all alive..." started Aqua

"Then why are none of the original smashers out yet?" interjected Sparks.

The group was in silence. Until Juris broke a branch of the tree and began eating. Then the group stared at him.

"How can you eat that after being almost killed by it?" asked Hunter

"What? I'm hungry and chocolate is way different cinnamon." he retorted

"We'll look for them later. Most of us are too tired to look for them, but we need someone on sentry duty." stated Master Hand

"I don't sleep, I'll do it sir." said Edward

"Splendid." said MH curling up

The group then cuddled to sleep. Though all of them couldn't stop feeling that something wrong was occuring. Something bigger and badder the they could imagine

"I will never complain next time Crescent stuffs vegetables down our throats." muttered Eon

"Ditto." said Nightslash

"We should leave these nutjobs as soon as we can. Screw the money, we have our advance." Mr. Black muttered

"Agreed" said Ryuu, Ash and Evil Bazooka Raichu

Skyre curled up next to Starelia and everyone went to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pikachu arrived first as he was the closest and saw NiGHTS on the table. Ignoring the knocked out Touha, TCF and Wrath, he ran and began to free NiGHTS.

"Wrath! Stop! You aren't a killer!" yelled NiGHTS just as the final straps became loose.

For a second, Wrath faltered, his eye returned to purple... he then dropped TCF. She gasped for air and a twing of colour recovered to her face.

Then, conviently, all the smashers came running in to see Wrath stand over TCF.

He gave a vauge glance and then turned away.

Then his eyes grew black and he killed TCF with a merciless psychic blow.

All the residental psychic or magic users suddenly felt a blast pain. Instantly Zelda began screaming, Mewtwo and Ganondorf collapsed and Ness and Lucas began groaning in pain. All fell down the floor and shook rapidly.

"What's happening?" asked Link as he ran to Zelda.

"It's... him... He's sapping my... energy..." groaned Zelda

"Wrath! Stop it! You're hurting them!" yelled NiGHTS trying to run towards him.

Wrath looked at her and attacked her bolt of lightning. NiGHTS was only saved from being french fried by Samus, who used her grapple beam to drag her back.

"I will kill you all." he said, with his voice still dark and foreboding.

"Okay-a. C. Falcon, DK and K3D. Get those five out-ta here. The rest of us, take him-a down." instructed Mario

"No!" shrieked NiGHTS

"NiGHTS. Be reasonable." said Peach trying to calm her down

"No! He's still Wrath, let me go!" she wailed. Bowser then picked her up and took her outside just as the other three strong men were taking the damaged smashers out.

They all took fighter's stance and rushed in for an attack

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To be continued...

Now one final battle. But they can't win. Not with Wrath full of plotbook power.

REVIEW!


	19. VS Dark Wrath

Wrath's Journey.

I don't own anything.

Here comes the final battle! Gimme reviews! I like pudding and now we play a game of imagination.

Chapter 18.

Smashers VS Dark Wrath

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Clutching his fist and then opening it, Wrath summoned his sword. Bijes came out of the ground where it lay earlier and came towards him. When he grabbed it with his hand it changed. The silver on his blade went black and extended. It grew long, spikes as well as it surrounded itself with dark purple energy. The red ruby went black as well. The blue hilt became a blood red and had several spines on it.

"That would look so cool if it wasn't about to destroy us." said Popo as his eyes widened

"Alright ladies' and gents. Take Wrath down but don't kill him... I'm talking to you Snake." said Mario who had obviously taken charge, even though he hadn't realized it.

No one made a comment. No one dared to move. Eventually, Wrath made the first strike by hovering and charging at a fast pace towards Bowser. The king of Koopas reacted slowly and was easily hit by the fearsome blow knocking the sturdy king off his feet into the wall.

"I'm okay! But that hurt." said Bowser coming out.

Dr. Mario then attacked. Doing a triple back flip and then his move combo Pill Rush which he attempted to bombard Wrath with a wall of Pills, then with surprising speed, after a short jump, he repeated this. But Wrath slashed him away. Blood started oozing out of Dr Mario's arms, but the good doctor used his mushroom to heal himself.

"Try not to get too damaged. I have limited stock!" yelled the doc.

Wrath then charged at Red, figuring out he was the weakest. But the Pokémon Trainer was ready. "All right! Let's do this! TRIPLE FINISH!" yelled Red as Flare blew his flames, Flow, his water and Flower, her solar beam. It was a direct hit but Wrath kept charging towards them. If it wasn't for GAW using all his net to knock Red and his Pokémon away then all of them would of been hit by Wrath's bladed point.

Samus then released a fully charged blast at him as she grinned. She thought Wrath wouldn't be able to dodge the blast and he didn't... but he just burst through it as if the attack wasn't there. Wrath slashed directly at Samus but she defended by raising her arm cannon though it directly knocked her back.

"What the heck?" yelled Samus as she looked at her arm cannon. It was completely fried and wires were spilling out of her suit.

Angry at the fact her precious suit was damaged, she ripped of the broken cannon and dumped it at Wrath while swearing whole cuss words.

"Now I'm mad." she said attaching a new cannon and sent a few missiles at him.

The IC lifted their arms as Ike picked them up and threw them at Wrath. The two spun together and formed an icicle spear and hurtled towards Wrath.

The purple haired swordsman laughed in a dark malicious tone and blasted Nana into an incoming Fox and Popo was knocked into an incoming Wolf and Falco. Jigglypuff grabbed Kirby's hands and began to spin around. Then she threw Kirby who turned into stone form in midair. Wrath just took one step aside and Kirby flew right past him into a blob of cream. Then he went and fought Ike in a swordfight. Ike normally found fair fights easy but as we all know... this wasn't a fair fight.

"Next time we think before we do combo moves." groaned Nana and Jigglypuff together

"He packs a punch." said Luigi as he tossed fireballs towards him to no avail. Sheik slapped her forehead and threw Luigi who screamed as he soared towards Wrath who just flicked him back into Sheik.

"Aggh! You are slightly heavier than I thought." screeched Sheik

"Well... Next time we don't throw other members. No matter how they are protected."

As Ike was tossed off, Meta Knight began to fight Wrath with lightning speed.

Peach and Mario attacked together in a fiery attacking force but Wrath flicked Meta Knight up and send a blast to Mario and Peach then continued to attack Meta Knight. Lucario also tried to assist but he failed because Wrath just kicked him. Yoshi threw a bunch of eggs at Wrath but they flinged off his back. Wrath kicked an incoming Wario into Yoshi. Meta Knight did get a few good slashes at him and finally decapitated his arm.

"Yuck..." said Wario but he was (And everyone else did) amazed as all his cuts healed and the arm got up and reattached itself to Wrath.

"Stop doing stuff the PG-13 way and get a little more hard core." said Snake as he pulled out all his grenades and began rapidly throwing at them. They exploded on contact. Then Snake started then using his remote missiles as fast as he could then began using his guns as fast as he could.

"Remind me not to get him mad." said Lucario

Wrath then burst out of the smoke cloud looking like something out of a horror movie as his blood and bits of organs were pouring out of his various holes.

"I think I'm going to spew." said Kirby

Then he healed himself as soon as he came out. Organs grabbed each other and repaired the whole body.

"Remind me not to get him mad." said Link

"FALCON PUNCH!" said Captain falcon running in and using his punch in the air to smash Wrath. But the F-Zero X racer missed and punch the wall. He broke it but that was it. Wrath sent a blast to him.

DK came up behind him and directly hit Wrath in the face with his charged up punch. The dark youth grabbed DK and threw him into the ceiling.

King Dedede started chucking his whole army which consisted of Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos at Wrath to distract him. Then he charged up a full rocket hammer and mashed Wrath into the ceiling. The teen was unharmed and he floated down. King Dedede looked in shock as Wrath slashed him

"It's-a no good. Sonic! You-a go and find where DK and the others put-a our psychics. Ask-a Zelda or Mewtwo if there is-a weakness or spell we can use." instructed the plumber as he used his cape to reflect one of Wrath's moves.

"His sword techniques are familiar and yet they seem so different." said Roy half admiring the movements on Ike.

"We're not here for sword admiration. We're here to stop him!" yelled Bowser as he rammed Wrath into the wall.

Pikachu and Pichu took this moment to do a fused thunder. For a second Wrath seemed paralyzed but he just swept the two mice Pokémon away as if they were true rats.

Mario gave a grave look and then indicated most of them to move back into a circle while Diddy Kong, Link, Pit, Young Link, and Toon Link continued firing arrows at Wrath while ROB opened his chest compartment to reveal a whole barrel of Smash balls.

"How long have you had those?" asked Olimar as he got a purple Pikmin to smash his ball.

"Uhh... Six months." said ROB as he rolled into a position to attack Wrath who was reflecting the projectiles of the archers.

Pit had stopped firing and had gotten out his mirror shield to hold off the incoming arrows. Mr. Game and Watch laughed at ROB's small comment but stopped as he remembered the serious of the situation.

Sonic got back and shook his head. Then he used his homing attack on Wrath who also swept him off. The hedgehog then grabbed a smash ball.

Martha (she's awake) looked at her sword as she broke her smash ball. Her expression looked pained and something inside of her screamed this was wrong but she didn't have a good explanation for not attacking Wrath. She didn't feel it when she was a male but she could tell if she didn't attack the world would be destroyed. How she knew that... well because he said so. So she got her Critical Hit ready.

Roy also smashed his ball as he prepared his Dragon Strike. He too was feeling something was wrong. But he knew as a general to not check his feelings or palm cards or whatever. He had to fight for the good of the world.

Wrath stopped and started shuddering for a few moments. Then Peach responded in the same manner. Mario ran to her and held her then Peach stopped shuddering. Suddenly he stopped as if stunned and stared at Peach as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Alright-a... everyone. I know this sounds really-a, crude, stupid-a and could possibly lead-a to Wrath's death-a... but since we have-a 1up mushrooms... EVERYONE-A ATTACK!" called Mario

((Since I'm mean, I'll describe it all to increase the word count.))

Bowser roared and evolved into his gargantuan Giga Bowser and began slashing Wrath. Captain Falcon summoned his Blue Falcon and charged at Wrath who was neatly held in place Diddy Kong got out his peanut popguns and his rocket barrels and rapidly fired at Wrath while DK began slamming on his bongos. Dr Mario then summoned his pills and virus, his pill panic move. Fox, Falco and Wolf called their landmasters and began firing at a rapid pace.

The Ice Climbers used their Icicle mountain and speared Wrath. Then Wrath used his Great Aether to attack Wrath. When he finished smashing he slammed him to Jigglypuff who puffed up and squished him, he then flipped him into Kirby's pot who cooked him and then Link, Young Link and Toon Link used their Triforce Slashes.

King Dedede did his big gay dance... I mean his Waddle Dee army to attack and Luigi used his negative zone attack which gave Wrath a flower which sapped the life. The attacks didn't stop there as Lucario used her aura storm and Mario used his Mario Finale. Martha used her Critical Hit and Roy used his Dragon strike. Wrath went flying. Meta Knight did his Galaxia of darkness and struck him. Mr. GAW transformed into an octopus and grabbed Wrath and whacked him with his tentacles. Olimar used his rocket and crashed it into Wrath and then Pichu used discharge and Pikachu used his volt tackle.

Pit used Paulenta's army and the Centurions came and attacked. ROB did his diffusion beam while Red used his new and improved triple finish. A combo of Blast Burn, Frenzy plant and Hydro Cannon. Then Samus used her Zero laser and Sheik used her Light arrow and got Wrath. Snake sniped Wrath with his grenade launcher while Sonic charged into him. Yoshi and Wario finished him off with a combination of Wario-man's explosive fart and Yoshi's super dragon body.

Wrath fell to the floor. Bleeding rapidly, he shuddered and stopped. Wario walked over to Wrath and farted in his face as if to check if he was alive.

"You disgust me." said Olimar

"That was way too easy." muttered Pit as Pichu scampered to his shoulder

"Why shouldn't it? It's not like as if..." started Mario when he was struck in the back.

Mario fell to the ground, dead. Peach stood behind him with a dark aura. A ripple of light was displayed and a faint flicker of purple was seen. Her final smash still hadn't been used.

"It's a trick!" exclaimed Sheik as she went to attack the princess phony.

"Changing light, same as the security as the Smash mansion. Forces one thing to appear as another." said Zero Samus as she began to ditch her armor.

Peach dodged everything with surprising flexibility and hit her with a powerful blow. Then Peach stopped the glimmer and returned to the true form. Wrath. He was undamaged.

"WE JUST MAULED PEACH!" screamed Luigi as he looked at the Wrath who they had used the final smashes on. Sure enough there was a dead princess.

((I didn't think you saw that coming.))

"BIJES SHOCKER!" roared Wrath as he used his final smash. He plunged his sword into the ground and blasted all the smashers.

Everyone was damaged. Bruised, broken and bleeding. Wrath glided over to Martha and looked at her as his next victim.

He raised his sword and Martha screamed...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back with the OCs ((I'm a naughty little bugger ain't I?))

Black Eevee, Aqua and Claws woke up with a start as well as Master Hand. They had felt a shock coming from the castle. Realizing that the others weren't back, along with Edward, they proceeded with waking everyone up.

"Wass wong?" mumbled Crescent

"Didn't you feel it. Something is wrong." said Aqua continuing to wake the others up

"Are you sure?" asked Eon and Nightslash

Very soon, everyone woke up except Crazy Hand. For safety sake Master Hand would stay with her so the gang ran towards the castle. After a few minutes of sprinting or flying they reached the castle. Though they didn't get even to the main drawbridge when Raptor spotted a few people.

"Isn't that the mighty Mewtwo?" asked Sparks who was riding on his back. Raptor nodded and everyone soon crowded around

"Ness, Lucas, NiGHTS, Gannondorf... *Gulps* Zelda..." said Juris Longsword as he counted them off. Slivie started shaking them to wake them up.

Zelda's eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" asked Ice as she hopped towards them while being supported by Shadow and Crystal.

"I was going to ask the same thing." said the princess of Hyrule. She was about to explain when they all heard Martha's scream

Sky mounted Cynder and the two flew ahead leaving the others.

"I hope that little girl doesn't end up like Cynder." muttered Spyro as he put Zelda on his back and flew after them

"I really hope not" said Hunter

"Can we forget about Sky for a moment and focus on the people screaming?" asked Bomberman as he carried NiGHTS, Star and Shadow carried Ness and Lucas and Edward held Gannondorf and Mewtwo. They all ran after the others.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wrath had raised his sword and was about to strike when...

"WAIT! WRATH!" said a clear voice that was annoyingly familiar.

((Did you really expect me to end it like that?))

Wrath turned and in a shine of golden light, Pikana appeared with an expression no one could identify. Pikana sighed and turned to her supposed nephew.

"You don't have to do this." Pikana said calmly

"Believe me aunty... I want to." growled the swordsman as he charged.

Pikana sighed and ducked his charge. She then took out a smash ball and broke it. The ball's energy surrounded her and a small tear leaked out of her eye.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this." she said as she began her final smash.

((Here you go Silvie. My final smash))

With her pencil, Pikana drew a black circle around her body vertically, it went over her head and under her legs and tail. She then drew a star that went from left to right then from her feet to her head until five perfect lines were formed. Then Mulley appeared be her right foot, Chain appeared at her left foot, Gushier appeared in her left hand and Bazooka appeared at her right hand. Finally Picana appeared at her forehead.

"Forgive me." she whispered as she let loose the powerful blow. A rainbow burst appeared from the weapons which combined into a shape of an arrow. Wrath tried to move but he was caught in the blow. His aura then returned to normal and he looked at Pikana.

"Aunty..." he mumbled in his normal voice before crashing into the ground.

Pikana lowered herself and walked towards Roy.

"You poor naive fool. You still haven't figured it out." Pikana said as she shook her head. Then, suddenly, team B came in. For a second they looked at Pikana.

"Don't forget NiGHTS. The truth." she said. Someone wanted to say something but no one did. Pikana tapped her plot book twice.

Instantly Master Hand and Crazy Hand appeared.

"Take them home. They deserve the rest." she said as she disappeared through her portal

And it was done.

* * *

Since you guys were soooo patient waiting I'll give you a preview of its sequel... though this story is not done yet!

* * *

Roy's Choice. Preview.

"Roy... Roy..." called the voice softly

I opened my eyes to find myself suspending in midair... nothing touching me or holding me. For a second, I panicked but the voice spoke again

"Oh dear Roy... it's time."

"Time for what?" I asked as I reached my blade to fight the unseen voice, only to realize it wasn't there. I looked for a trace of the voice but all I saw was gold light.

"Time for you to make your choice. Your friends, all of them are dead and your son is feeding off the very earth itself. You can save everything though." I sort of identified the voice as a female's. It was high and light but that's all I could tell.

"But, he's unstoppable."

"Not quite. There are two options you can have. You can save the world. You will be remembered."

"What is the choice?" I asked impatiently

"You can kill..."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you. Though the road will always end with a loved one's death."

"That's not much of a choice."

"It is Roy. You can change the entire timeline and save us from what is to come." said the voice a little harsher

"What is to come if I don't?" I asked

"Let me show you the future... the dead future"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I had no idea I could write like that.

Please vote on my poll because it determines how this story will end.

Review and first one to count how many times I used Wrath's name wins a cookie. Thank God that chappie's over. That took me ages!


	20. Changes when you wake up

Wrath's Journey.

I don't own anything. Do you believe I update this at school? Well I do because my friends are sick… I blame swine flu although it is unconfirmed…

I swear nobody loves this story anymore. Maybe it should go on Hiatus due to lack of reviews. Please review all the chapters you haven't yet to support this story! Don't forget to vote in my poll.

It's not blackmail for reviews. Im just not sure if anyone reads this anymore...

Chapter 19

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Wrath's mind. Time Unknown._

Aunty Anna...

What's going on?

I can't see anything.

What's wrong?

Help me.

Is that you NiGHTS?

I can hear you.

I see you.

Help me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Unknown Location. Time Unknown._

Wrath's eyes flickered open. He woke up to the pale white of the ceiling. He looked down at himself to find himself wearing the light green garments of the patient's of Dr. Mario. Wrath moaned and tried sit up though there was some weight on his leg. Raising his head he saw NiGHTS. Fast asleep, in her regular clothes and hat, on the edge of his bed.

Wrath chuckled and began to feel his injuries. Using logic, Wrath knew that he had to have some form of injury on him. Though after a quick inspection, Wrath found that he had not a scratch on him.

The swordsman looked to the left to see Mewtwo unconscious, covered in scars and bruises and to his right there was a sleeping Zelda. He could hear Dr. Mario and Starelia arguing in the main doctor's office. Wrath gave a sigh and looked back to his left. Directly next to him was the machine that kept a measure of his heart rate. It seemed normal... if he was alright, no head trauma or body injuries, then why was he at the hospital.

_"I can't remember anything."_thought Wrath as he tried to remember past the memory of NiGHTS being attacked by the Cinnamon Fairy.

A stir was heard and NiGHTS eyes fluttered open. She looked at Wrath lazily and then set her head back onto the pillow. Wrath gave a light chuckle.

"Morning NiGHTS." said Wrath as he heard the clock strike 9am.

"Morning Wrath." mumbled NiGHTS sleepily as she raised another eye and the closed it.

For a second there was silence and then NiGHTS suddenly realized that Wrath was awake. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped straight up.

"WRATH!" she exclaimed as she hugged her friend

"Hey... you're breaking my ribs." said Wrath jokingly as he returned the hug

"I was so worried! You've been unconscious for three days." said NiGHTS suddenly going serious.

"Three... days? NiGHTS, what happened?" said Wrath as he wrenched NiGHTS away and grabbed her by the shoulders. The Nightmaren looked away but Wrath gripped harder.

"You... don't remember anything. Do you?" she asked as she tilted her head

"Not past where you were tortured." he said as his eyes looked at her left arm. He moved up the white sleeve to find scars that still looked quite raw.

"Well I have good news and bad news." said NiGHTS as she pulled down her sleeve with an embarrassed look on her face.

"I need some good news." said Wrath as he slumped into the bed

"I know who your parents are." she said closing her eyes tightly as she waited for his reaction.

Wrath said nothing. Instead he moved himself into a sitting position and took her hand and looked at her with a questioning expression. NiGHTS shook her head and opened her mouth and closed it as if she lost the ability to speak. Wrath lifted her head and looked at her.

"Please NiGHTS. This is important to me. I don't care if they're dead or villains or if they said I was an accident. I just need to know." he said in a calm voice

NiGHTS bit her lip. Unsure how to say what she wanted to. She shot her hand to Wrath's forehead and allowed her memories to flow into his head.

Images of: them entering the manor, her talking to Samus, the dance, her kidnapping and how she accessed the parental information surged through the swordsman's mind and how he had gone into Dark Wrath and tried to kill them came as well. The final images of them teleporting back came to Wrath and then all was silent.

Knowing the process was done; NiGHTS removed her hand and left Wrath to collect his thoughts. Anger, depression were Wrath's initial feelings. Bijes shuddered and levitated from the side table. NiGHTS gave a little gasp. With the fear he may hurt the girl on his bedside, Wrath searched for a positive emotion. Then he felt ones of joy. The memories of him kissing NiGHTS and the fact that he knew who his parents were calmed Wrath down enough for the sword to drop.

"Perhaps she didn't care." Muttered Wrath

"But Pikana deleted their memories…" started NiGHTS, but he raised his hand to silence her. The jester stopped and allowed Wrath to continue.

"I don't mean Mothe… Martha," he said "I meant Pikana."

"The memories could be wrong. I mean. Pikana did raise you for all these…." NiGHTS began again. As she did she suddenly confused herself as it seemed that she was defending the very Pikachu who hurt them all.

"I just don't know. We need proof I guess but I just don't know." Said Wrath as he lay back into his bed.

NiGHTS said nothing but lay down next to him and curled up as his side. He stroked her hair and all was silent.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Author Land: Pikana's House. Same day._

"COME ON GUYS!" yelled the spastic Pikachu as she grabbed Pit Fan's hand and packed her small purple backpack. Things like plane tickets, food, clothes, shoes, bathing suits and other junk flew into the bag while Picho and Pichn watched with utter amazement.

"What now?" moaned Julianmon as he began face palming. All the authors in the room knew this wouldn't end well. It never ever did when Pikana was involved so they expected the worst or the stupidest answer.

"We have to get to Hawaii fast!" she said as she raided her closet and somehow pulled out Albino Pikachu's things from it and stuffed it in.

"And why…" started Starbrooke but was silenced by CrazyAcorn. She was grinning as if something big was coming up. Hoo boy.

"Because! I told my author friend Sir NZ we would be there! You know the guy who is friends with Juris." Pikana yelled hysterically as she began pulling out Julianmon's junk out of her closet and also dumping it in. Then it was Starbrooke's stuff which were glasses and head assortments.

Her brothers clapped but no one else spoke for a few seconds.

"Also the fact that you don't want to be here when Wrath is ready to interrogate you about his parents, isn't it?" asked Pit Fan

"Pretty much." Said Pikana flatly standing still for a single moment to look at Pit Fan. Then the little crazy yellow moron ran into the large closet

"She's a moron." Said the group in unison

(I seemed to love dissing myself eh?)

Albino Pikachu looked into the backpack to see how bottomless it was and CrazyAcorn cruelly kicked the white Pikachu into the bag and put some things over his head. Then the fox like authoress then dumped the two Pichus who were going to tell Pikana (cause they're little tattletales) into the bag and zipped it up much to the amusement of PF, Starbrooke and Julianmon.

The girls were on the verge of laughing and Julianmon was fighting the urge to smirk as the Pichus and Pikachu tried to fight their way out of the bag.

Pikana then came out of the closet in a itsy bitsy tinny whinny yellow polka dot bikini (*bricked* for copyright reasons) top and bottom with her usual red jacket over it and picked up her bag (which contained Albino Pikachu and all the other six author's stuff in it) without a noticing it's new found weight.

"TO THE SPAZ MOBILE PIKANA!" yelled CrazyAcorn as she ran to get the rainbow colored hippy truck which was outside parked in the garage.

"She does realize we can teleport there right?" asked Starbrooke

"Then what fun would that be?" asked Pit Fan as she followed the two screaming authoresses. "Oh, and they don't have driver's licenses." She said over her shoulder.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Sighed Julianmon as he followed in what looked like a slow march.

"Good grief! You look like you are going to a funeral!" cried Starbrooke as shook her head… uhh… body… I don't know.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Smashville: Smash Manor: Unknown Room. Time: 1 hour after Wrath's awakening_

"Wrath has awoken. He knows who his parents are and they are a perfect match with our current files. My spying has told me that much. It seems his powers are tied with his emotions and we have no idea to what his full potential is."

"So… he will be coming here eventually if he was truly told everything. The dreams are true then. Make sure that all security measures are taken and change the password."

"We can't. Double O puffball won't remember any other password."

"Fine. He is a very good agent so scratch that last part. Make sure that NiGHTS or Wrath don't find us. The mansion will be after us if they knew what we did."

"And the parents?"

"We shall not interfere. If Wrath asks them then he will… that doesn't matter. What does is that we will be waiting."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Smashville: Smash Manor. Time: 6 hours after Wrath's awakening_

As soon as he came out of the hospital wing, (And I mean by just opened the doors and walked one step out) Wrath spotted Peach talking in her giggly voice to Pit about the latest in men's fashion (much to his dismay) when they spotted him. Peach shut up and the usually polite angel avoided Wrath's eyes. The two quickly sped walked away.

NiGHTS put her hand on Wrath's shoulder and looked at him sympathetically but carefully removed it and walked away.

Wrath went to the living room. He needed to see someone and normally she was in here. Unfortunately for him the only people here were there were Ike, Mario and King Dedede playing **SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL**and Sky vacuuming the floor. Sky gave a small wave but Ike and King Dedede stopped yelling as soon as they saw Wrath come in.

The purple haired youth sighed and walked on waving a half wave back at Sky. NiGHTS was following as well but Sky stopped to talk to her.

Wrath didn't pay much attention, he just moved on to the corridor where he walked passed Samus. Even the mighty hunter in her Varia suit still had images of fear implanted on her fac. Though she remained calm and gave a simple nod when he walked by, Samus was very afraid.

Still looking for a certain Pokémon, Wrath walked passed the dining hall where Bowser, Ganondorf and Wolf were talking in hushed tones. The three villainous men shot a mixture of scared and threatening looks at Wrath. Once again he said nothing and he walked away.

Wrath arrived in the kitchen and strangely Kirby and Yoshi weren't there. Black Eevee was there cleaning up from a late lunch. As soon as she saw Wrath, Black Eevee put down her dishcloth and hugged Wrath.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asked in a soft tone. Wrath looked at her and gave a brisk nod, she was on his side. Edward wasn't there because he had gone home for a bit. NiGHTS said he'd be back because he found this place… interesting.

"I am… fine Aunty Blacky." Said Wrath as he didn't resent the hug.

"If you need anything, I'll be here." She said warmly as she transformed into a Typhlosion to give him some physical warmth.

"Just a question, did you know?" Wrath asked, suddenly feeling like he was six years old again as he looked up from his embraced hug.

"I did at some parts and I didn't at others." Said Black Eevee honestly

Wrath just nodded and pulled away. He then left.

"Poor kid; and it's only going to get harder too." Sighed the shape shifter as she continued the dished in a Blastiose form.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Poor Wrath. I feel so bad doing this to him.

At least I have the authors aside so I can concentrate on the smashers.

Who are those mysterious voices who know about the dreams involving Wrath?

How will all the other smashers think about Wrath? What about the other OC's that you all submitted?

Where is Touha? He wasn't killed. What happened to the missing OC's?

Did you know that adding description makes your story longer?

Review and vote in the poll (On my profile) on how the secret is going to get out!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mini Poll.

Should I rewrite **Marth's Curse** and the **start of Wrath's Journey**, before or after **Roy's Choice**?

Review!


	21. Hawaii trip and mystery yoyos

Wrath's Journey.

I don't own anything. IT'S DAH HOLIDAYS!

I swear I'm not going Hiatus because stories shouldn't be about reviews but the characters and the entertainment value you get… still… Please review all the chapters you haven't yet to support this story!

Poll lines are closed! A new poll is up so check that out.

Chapter 20

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Smashville: Smash Manor: Unknown Room. Time: 8 hours after Wrath's awakening_

"Double O puffball?" asked the voice into the darkness

"Leader, we have Wrath on our sights… he's coming here!" someone responded

"What? How did this happen? Who let this happen?"

"Well… it all started when I was walking in the hall with Lucas…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Double O puffball's POV. Time: When he was five years old._

I was five years old and skipping happily along the Dreamland halls. I sung in a very heroic and brave song to make me feel better before I was going to face my nemesis. He was a cruel fiend and I had to be 100% ready.

"JELLYBEANS AND LOTS OF CANDY, GIVE ME A HUG THAT'S OH SO DANDY. I LOVE PIE, I HATE DATES. GIVE ME MORE UPON MY PLATES!"

I had to be 100% serious so I put on my game face. I opened my eyes and set my tongue out in a goofy smile and then I skipped gaily to my destination of my foe.

I opened the door and there sat my nemesis. He was sitting evilly on his chair. I looked in his eyes and he then brought up his fist.

Since I'm so awesome and brave, I was ready for action. I ran towards him and slide tackled towards him…

"YOU!" he said as he stood up. I missed the tackle and stood up. He gave a nod and then I sat down on a fluffy pink pillow and took my place at the table where he sat.

"You're late… for your own party! Do you want some cake?"

And then we continued our tea party, played bingo, watched TV and had more cake… then we had some pie and played some SNES! It was truly a great day…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Back to the unknown place._

"What does that have to do with Wrath?"

"Ohhh! I thought you asked me about my 5th birthday. Like I had a strawberry shortcake birthday cake and all the people came and…"

"I really need to get you to a mental hospital."

"Why?"

"Just... forget it and bring in the 'Twin terrors'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Smashville: Smash Manor. Time: 8 hours after Wrath's awakening_

Wrath walked through the halls of the mansion, his thoughts on his parents and his fellow inhabitants of the manor.

How many people did he kill? How many people were injured? NiGHTS memories weren't much as when Mario instructed… Captain Falcon or someone else to take her away. He knew none of the newcomers could tell him because they weren't there. Maybe he should ask his parents…

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT MY LOVE…OUR LOVE? WE'RE NOT THE SAME PERSON ANYMORE!" yelled a female voice

Curiosity held Wrath as he peaked inside a nearby room. Inside, Zelda seemed to be standing up and staring into Sheik's face. The-usually-but-not-right-now-serious Juris was standing meekly behind Sheik who was glaring in the same, identical manner as Zelda.

Shit this was not going to end well.

"You know what he did." Zelda said seriously in her usual, calm and some what scary tone of voice

"What does the sword matter to me? I love him no matter what and I don't care how you or even he feels!" yelled back Sheik. Ferocity was exploding in her voice.

"Be reasonable…"

"Me be reasonable? How dare you say that when you did the whole dagger throwing thing?" Sheik yelled back again

"Sheik…"

Juris looked wide eyed at Wrath. Obviously it was going way too fast for him… Wrath gave a quiet, nervous laugh and shook his head. He was not going to get involved with two angry women… he learnt that the hard way at home with Pikana and Black Eevee. The swordsman mouthed 'you're on your own' and walked off, feeling a bit more lighthearted thanks to the slightly random situation. He'd only help his friend if he was about to be killed…

Yeah he was coming back in an hour.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Smash Mansion. No one cares about the time anymore._

"You alright Wrath man?" asked Bomberman as he quickly caught up to his friend. Wrath had no idea how, the bomb obsessed kid, found where he was but frankly he didn't care.

"I'm fine. What about you?" he said faking a bright tone

"Don't do that Wrath, it's creepy. I'm alright… I blew up Captain Falcon and Ganondorf with Diddy Kong and had a good time but that's about it. I'm more concerned about you. Rumors are flying all over the mansion."

Wrath sighed, "I don't want to talk about it." He said hoping his buddy would understand

"Okay then… have you found your parents?"

It figured that his best friend would pick on some touchy subjects. He didn't want to explain but then said something that he just realized that was very important.

"I think so… but I need to confirm with Pikana's date, Jean-Luc Pikachu." Wrath said as he began to run. Bomberman was just as fast as he raced behind his friend. He was 100% behind his back all the way.

The two ran undisturbed… okay there was the fact they ran over Snake who was hiding in his box for no apparent reason, but either wise undisturbed. When they reached the Pokemon Trainer's room they gave a brisk knock.

Lucario answered the door. Her eyes slightly widened but Wrath ignored that.

"Sorry to bother you Lucario but so you know where Pikachu is?"

"I'm sorry but he left…" she said purposely looking at Bomberman to avoid Wrath's eyes

"Did he say anything?" asked Wrath ignoring the looks

"He said something about California!" yelled Raptor and Sparks in the background. A loud shout of SNAP was heard from Pichu as Wrath vaguely saw him collect a small stack of cards that accumulated in the centre of a small circle of Pokemon.

"What can a mouse possibly do in California?" asked Bomberman

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_California: Bus station: Same moment._

_Insert cheesy spy music from Mission Impossible._

Pikachu slipped on a brown Perry the Platypus hat from Phineas and Ferb and dragged a small brown leather suitcase with him. He crept silently in the broad daylight to a male human sitting at the bus port.

He got up to the seat and waved at the male. Sir NZ waved back.

"So, you're coming too?"

Pikachu nodded and grinned. He was very excited to see a certain authoress Pikachu. Then going to a very popular beach with monster waves was very exciting for a surfing Pikachu like him.

"Sweet. Are you escaping Wrath like her, or are you having a vacation." He asked

Pikachu made a hand gesture to indicate it was because of both.

Pikachu was about to ask his own question when he saw something very sinister, evil, death defying and spine tingling in the distance.

The rainbow, hippy truck called the spaz mobile. As it drew closer, both passengers at the port stood up and heard a few people singing.

"Let's gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song" sung Pikana at the top of her lungs

"Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong." Sung Starbrook

"But it'll help if you just sing along" CrazyAcorn sung as she screeched the van to a stop. Pikachu and Sir NZ looked at each other and grinned. The jumped aboard and took their seats next to Pikana with a bag of marshmallows (Pikachu) and next to Julianmon with a guitar (Sir NZ)

"Pam Pam Pam..." said Picho and Pichn. The three Chus that were in Pikana's bag were released because a certain Albino Pikachu threatened to destroy a certain Sega fox's stuff in the bag.

Pit Fan smiled as from the seat next to CrazyAcorn. She didn't mind the annoying song but was worried that the fire that was going on in the back seat would hurt somebody.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong… but it'll help if you just sing along. C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song" they all sung quickly

"Pikachu!" yelled Pikana

"Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E..."

"Julianmon…" yelled Albino Pikachu. The winged author smirked and remained silent.

"Good…It'll help, it'll help… If you just sing along! O Yea!!" they sung as they sped off towards Hawaii in the hippy van that could transform into a boat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Smashville: Smash Manor. Time: I wish someone cared_

"Thanks for your time Lucario." Said Wrath, the jackal Pokemon nodded as Pichu walked out and scampered off. Lucario slammed the door. He heard locks and bolts going up which let Bomberman let out a semi nervous laugh.

The purple haired youth sighed and walked onwards. It was only for a bit when he met Lucas. The boy looked… quite calmly at him as if there was nothing to fear. Wrath gave a small smile and then suddenly Lucas' eyes sprung wide open.

"Sorry Wrath… I have to go to a secret meet…" he started before dashing off in a mad flurry. Bits of paper and a yoyo with a picture of a candy cane fell out.

"What the heck was that about?" asked Bomberman

"I don't know, but he dropped this." Said Wrath as he picked the yoyo up and let Bomberman examine it.

"It looks like a normal yoyo that you can get in Smashville, except for this." He said as he flipped the yoyo to reveal a small seal. The seal had thirteen stars surrounding a red cap, there was also a banner with several unreadable characters.

"That writing has meridian sapphires. In large quantities they can tell the future and the past... but they're super rare. I reckon they only appear around… Wrath?"

Unsure but not wanting to fight an urge. Wrath snatched the yoyo and quickly apologized to his friend and then ran off after Lucas.

"Sometimes I wonder why I am your friend." Bomberman said to himself

"You do that do me all the time." Called Wrath over his shoulder

"Damn… he's right…" said Bomberman as he stood there. "I wonder what Jigglypuff is doing right now."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Review and vote in the poll (On my profile) on how Martha and Roy will react!

I love you all mates!

Review


	22. Confirmed truth

Wrath's Journey.

I don't own anything.

Holidays are over… *sob* *Cries*

A new poll is up so check that out. I'm going to wrap this up soon. Be sure to look up the sequel. But there are still at **least **two more chapters

Chapter 21

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wrath, stealthily, followed Lucas to the top floor of the smash mansion _((I.E. Reread the first chapter))._ Wrath was familiar here; this was where Toon Link and Young Link slept. They had one of the biggest rooms because they had to share it with a lot of useless storage.

When they, miraculously, cleaned the room, they would find Master Hand's old stuff and they would use it to terrorize the mansion… or so Wrath was told.

Lucas stealthily looked left and right but Wrath's instinct told him to hide behind a conveniently placed box. After making sure the 'coast was clear' _((Bloody hell who made up that phrase!))_ Lucas knocked on the door three times softly and three times loudly. With his sharp hearing, Wrath heard a small panel sliding and a few mutters.

The door creaked open and Lucas went inside. For Wrath, it was too suspicious for words so he crept to the door and knocked on it in the same manner Lucas did. He waited patiently as he heard a small scuffle and a groan.

A small panel shifted aside and two eyes glared at Wrath.

"Password?" the eyes grunted as they bore into Wrath's own. The swordsman didn't know it but used simple logic. The eyes looked quite young and despite the gruffness, so did the voice; therefore the password should be fairly simple. Secondly it had to be something that Lucas could remember easily which brought his memory to the yoyo. Wrath doubted that the password was meridian sapphires so he said the password in a clear voice.

"Candy Canes." He said

"Correct." Said the voice as it shut the peep hole. Another loud cluttering was heard and then a voice.

"Double O puffball?" something said in a voice that leaked with power

"Yes?" It asked as Wrath heard a bunch of locks coming off.

"The whole group is here isn't it?"

"Yes…" it said as it began opening the door.

"Then don't you think it is someone, who we don't want in this room, is just outside that door?" it questioned as the door swung open.

Kirby was standing in front of Wrath with a puzzled expression. His eyes looking at Wrath and flitted back at Ness, who was sitting in the chair furthest from the door, and then back at the purple figure.

"OHHHHH!" he said finally getting the fact that they weren't supposed to let Wrath in. Kirby attempted to shut the door but it was too late, Wrath was already inside the room.

"Well… well… well… so you finally figured it out Wrath." Said Ness as he interlocked his fingers in a sort of evil genius style.

Wrath ignored him and watched Kirby sit next to Yoshi on the floor. Lucas, Nana and Popo, looked at him with a blank expression when he turned to them. When Wrath observed Pichu and Diddy Kong, they were watching everything from a chandelier.

"You know what we know about your parents Wrath." The psychic boy accused. "We know that you know that we know that Marth… or should we say Martha was your birth mother and wanted to keep you despite she was born as male."

"Wait a sec…" Wrath tried before being interrupted by Ness

"You know that we know that your father Roy has feelings for your mother despite whom she is, we know that it was a forced sexual affair is how you were born. We know…"

"Hang on a sec…"

Y. Link and Toony jabbed his with their swords making the teen yelp in surprise. Ness was about to continue when Kirby gave a burp. The kids roared with laughter while Wrath stood there without a word, trying and attempting processing the information Ness had unintentionally given him.

A forced sexual affair? That didn't sound too good.

"You know that Pikana, the authoress of evil and the one who infused her magic with Martha to give birth to you, gave her… no… everyone's memories of you as a baby to us in order to make sure that know one would know because no one ever listens to mere children. We know that you know!" laughed Ness manically as if he was on crack.

"He's on pot… Snake gave it to him." Whispered Popo before being whacked by Nana on the claim that he had no idea what pot was.

"Is that all?" asked Wrath in a bored tone, but secretly he was excited. He was getting information without doing a single thing. Strangely and very conveniently placed in the sentences.

"Well… yes… BUT ONLY FOR NOW!" yelled Ness in a tone so horrible all the people in the room covered their ears with their hands. After a few minutes of groaning, moaning and utterly wasting time, Wrath spoke up.

"Do you have proof?" asked Wrath quickly as if he knew but was unsure if they knew.

_(Which in reality it was the opposite)_

"Proof? You know I do. It's… dammit. I just gave him all the information he didn't know but what he wanted didn't I?" asked Ness to the group in a sort of defeated voice. "Also I sound pretty stupid as well huh?"

"Yeah." Said Wrath

"Pretty much." Said Young Link

"Yup." Chirped Yoshi

"Poyo." Nodded Kirby

"Unfortunately…" said Pichu as he swung from the ceiling

"Aye." Said Popo

"Yes." Said Toony

"Unquestionably." Lucas said with a British accent

"Without fail." Nana said simply

"Precisely." Said Diddy Kong with a bit of a monkey croak at the end of the word as he hung off the chandelier by his tail.

"Thanks guys, you are all so wonderful to me." Ness said with his voice drenched in sarcasm as he glared at the bunch.

"You're welcome!" cheered Kirby before Toony attacked him

"Hey you can't attack Kirby like that! He's too cute!" yelled Nana as she attacked Toony with her mallet. She hit the Toon character on the head which got Young Link a little pissed that she had attacked him. The younger version of Link jumped and slashed Nana who was then smashed in the face by an angry Popo.

Pichu fell from the ceiling and crashed into the mini fight and Diddy, sensing a game/brawl, hopped in after them. Lucas and Yoshi attempted to stop the group but they got dragged in too as well as Ness.

Everything flew everywhere and Wrath was quick enough to dodge it all. He could feel the anger and frustration emitting from each of them. The anger was alive and beating in the room and he could feel someone coming back.

Dark Wrath.

Remembering the faded words of Uncle Julianmon's old lessons in magic he focused his mind on something else.

The yoyos… such a thing would not hurt someone and it would be useful to get, especially with the sapphires, Wrath focused his mind and felt the energy flow through him.

Eleven points of purple light appeared and grabbed the yoyos which were flying in hopelessly random directions. Wrath concentrated on retrieving the yoyos and at once the toys with sapphires within were in his hand.

Then Wrath left as the kids continued to fight with each other but more slowly and casually as they realized their anger was gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day! Yes it's the next day because Pikana is a lazy Chu!

_((I ask myself why I have so many Spongebob references… then I want to blame Mr. Pichu for no apparent reason… hmmmm… wait… wrong Pichus… stupid little bros.))_

"MISTER SUN CAME OUT AND SMILED AT ME!" sung R.O.B as his circuits were fried. "YES ITS GOING TO BE A GOOD DAY JUST WAIT AND SEE! JUMPED OUT OF…" sung R.O.B. before a…

"FALCON PUNCH!" said Captain Falcon as he blasted the robot away.

OKAY… back to the some-what plot we have!

It all starts in the living room, early morning when Martha is reading one of Zelda's books _((the ones that are so big and the writing so tiny you lose attention half way)) _when Roy walked in with a breakfast hotdog and plopped himself next to Martha.

"Hey Roy." The blue haired princess said as she raised one eye from her book._ ((Sorry, I've been missing using female tenses for Martha so I'm making up for lost time.))_

"Nobjqgthibjkgqafg." Said Roy with his mouth full of mashed hotdog. Martha gave a sigh and put down her book. Roy looked at her curiously as she moved her hand over to a nearby box of tissues. Elegantly she grabbed one and moved over to Roy's lap.

_((See, there's kinda a new warning, if things get too out of hand it's because something serious/mushy is coming up))_

Roy blushed as Martha began dabbing his mouth with a tissue. Up, down, up, down.

"You really shouldn't be talking with your mouth full." She said as she dabbed again in a slower manner.

Roy nodded and swallowed. A weak, embarrassed grin reached his face.

"Breakfast hotdogs do that to me" he said as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"It's not healthy to eat those at breakfast." Martha scolded though it was unsure if he… she was serious or not.

Roy groaned, these conversations were worse when Marth was a guy, but at least his friend… best friend definitely, boyfriend… not now, girlfriend… maybe, actually cared.

"Yeah… so where did you, Samus and Peach go yesterday?" asked Roy trying to change the subject casually and taking a bite out of his hotdog at the same time. Martha blushed furiously and Roy grinned, he knew where they went, just not what they bought.

"Out…" she mumbled.

"Come on… no where in particular." Taunted Roy as he saw Martha shaking her head like a stubborn three year old.

"No"

"I'll keep eating my hotdog like from Christmas…"

"Fine… only if you don't do it like you ate the leftover pork…" said Martha groaning about a certain event that happened at Christmas.

_((IS THAT A CLUE FOR AN XMAS SPECIAL? Hope not…))_

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he took another huge bite to ensure no laughter.

"Fine… Peach is sick of me borrowing her spare lingerie… so… so… yesterday we went out… and those two wrestled me into a few designs chosen by Peach." She said before placing her hand on her forehead as if she couldn't believe what she had just said.

Roy swallowed the hotdog and looked at Martha in his lap whose face was almost as red as Mario's cap.

"So what size bust are you?" he said before getting whacked in the head.

"You're so insensitive!" she yelled at him. At that moment Samus, in her blue PJs looking like one of Link's chickens and one of Toony's pigs attacked her, walked in with a cup of hot coffee. "Samus! Help me!" Martha said knowing the bounty hunter must have heard the last few words Roy had said

"Okay." She said flatly before turning to Roy who was twiddling his thumbs nervously. "According to our TG prince, he couldn't see past his boobs to see his hips and if it wasn't for Peach's… wait… HER sports bra… you get the idea" She said before winking at Roy to use his imagination and walking off.

Silence.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" sung King Dedede as he frolicked through some flowers on the Yoshi's Island course in the Brawl stadium.

The Spyro and Cynder blasted him with fire.

The field went up in flames.

So did King Dedede.

Aqua and Nightslash cheered.

Yay!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So do you love me or lust for me?" asked Martha as she crawled off Roy's lap and onto the couch. She looked at him with her blue, sparkling orbs and bit her lip. She was serious and now Roy knew not to joke around.

Roy didn't answer but swallowed the last of his breakfast hotdog and looked at her.

"I don't know… I love you for who you are Martha and whether you have an 'a' at the end of your name or you are not a girl; you'll always be my best friend. Forgive my mushiness and lack of originality but to be honest these last few days… were amazing. But I'm not sure about…"

"How our love story will end?"

"I do love you Martha but I…"

"Yeah… don't worry Roy, I know." She said as she crossed her legs and sat in silence; Roy put his arms around her and sighed.

Silence.

"Well," said Martha suddenly. "I may not turn back ever or I may turn back tomorrow, but I'm not going to worry about the future and concentrate about now and how I'm going to enjoy it."

"Me t…" started Roy before he had his mouth concealed by Martha's. He felt soft blue berry lips pressed against him and he kissed passionately back. Sparks, fire and love emerged as the two kissed even more intently.

_((Insert French kissing here))_

_((Don't know what a French kiss is? Go to my profile and check my story WHAT THE HECK IS A FRENCH KISS?))_

After a few minutes, guess who walked in on them.

No it wasn't Santa Clause.

"Hey mum, sup dad." Said Wrath subconsciously as he walked in, rubbing his head while wearing some soft purple pajamas. He was bloody tired and he was so going to bloody kill Hunter for shooting that arrow in his head. Thank goodness Starelia was there to patch him up.

Two things happened at that moment. The two lovers broke up and began coughing, as if hey had choked on each other's spit, they were well… shocked. _((Yuck))_ The second reaction was then the two stared at Wrath.

The purple haired kid yawned and waited a few seconds before realizing he never had told his parents… that they were…

"Uhhh… Martha, Roy…" started Wrath as he looked nervously at their shocked expressions. This was it, he was going to say it…

"I… I… got to go." He said before dashing off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Review and vote in the poll (On my profile) on how Martha and Roy will react!

I have weird friends… maybe worse then CrazyA. I walked in on my friend doing the little Marth and Roy hotdog scene at her house… Creepy.

DAMN YOU WRATH!

Okay… I need truths and dares, why? BECAUSE THEY'RE GOING TO PLAY IT NEXT CHAPTER! I have some default dares but I really need help!

I love you all mates!

Review


	23. TRUTH OR DARE! THE TRUTH REVEALED!

Wrath's Journey.

I don't own anything.

SCREW YOU ALL! I asked for dares and truths but most of them I have to steal… from my brother's journal! Regardless, thanks to you who actually did.

Warning: Crude humor, sexual references but it's all mild. There's also 1000% chance I enjoyed typing this.

All hail KitsuneMiyake for the idea

Chapter 22

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright ladies' and gents. Let's get this game going!" Sonic said as, with his sonic speed, he seated each of the smashers above the age of fifteen.

"What's all the commotion hedgehog of a blinding pace?" asked Zelda as she tried to stand up, only to be pushed back down by, not Sonic, but her alter ego Sheik who had her arm wrapped with Juris' much to Zelda's distaste.

"Well, in plight of the mansion's recent adventure, I have invited everyone here…"

"He knows what plight means?" muttered Falco making Fox laugh.

"Invited? You mean knocked us out, dragged us here and barred the doors!" Bowser roared as he tried to swipe the hedgehog.

He ran up on the wall of the living room and then onto the ceiling and then back down again. He smirked and continued.

"You're too slow. Anyway, I've got you all here to play truth or dare because…" Sonic said raising his voice when he said 'because' due to the number of smashers protesting "We need a break from the adventures WHILE doing something fun."

"I say we do it." Samus said quietly. Everyone glanced at the usually serious bounty hunter as she smiled. "It will be fun and let's raise the stakes a bit."

"What kind?" asked Snake looking at Samus' chest inconspicuously.

"We throw in a bottle, a bunch of nails and a hammer and a camera. The bottle will spin in the centre determining who gets dared by where the bottle neck stops. The hammer and nails are for those who do not do their dares. The camera is for if the person lies, and Mewtwo will tell, they have to remove their pants and allow us to take a photo."

Some of them roared with laughter while a few others made way to the door of the living room. Mewtwo however stopped them and chuckled.

"_I agree to those terms for the sake of my own amusement. Samus, I have the items you have requested here. Shall we all begin?"_

"I want to leave." Said Lucario as she tried to walk out the doors but was blocked but a psychic force. She then tried the windows but was blocked yet again.

"Oh, you have to play because I got Crazy Hand to magically block them and she as well as Master Hand, Black Eevee, Aqua, Claws, Crescent, Eon, Sparks, Nightslash, Sky and Raptor are trying to catch her in Canada."

After a few mantled groans, the game began with Cynder spinning the bottle to land on Bowser. The dark dragon looked at the reptile.

"Truth or dare?" she asked in a bored tone

"Dare! I can take anything!"

"I dare you to bow down and worship Mario as if he's your king for five whole minutes!" Cynder cackled. A roar of laughter went up around the room as Bowser groaned and snarled at the black dragon.

"Arggh! I'm a King! I don't bow down to some pesky plumber." Said Bowser as he groaned again. R.O.B hopped up and grabbed one nail and hammer and smashed the nail into the king's tail. Comically, the Koopa hopped around in pain as the others laughed at his whimsical expression.

"My turn…" he growled as soon as the pain stopped. He spun it around to make it land on Sheik. "Truth or dare ninja girl?"

"Dare mate." She said as she let go of Juris and glared at the king "Unlike some people, I go through my dares."

"Eat EVERYTHING in Kirby's private fridge." The Koopa said. Sheik shuddered. The puffball's private fridge was in his room and the fridge was probably double the size of the deluxe one in the kitchen. Sheik hated Kirby's taste in food as everything was so fattening and both the Hyrulian Princess and Sheikah hated gaining weight and fattening byproducts.

"But… but… it's not here!" she blurted

Mewtwo sighed and teleported out. A few seconds later he was psychically holding in front of him an enormous refrigerator. Many smashers gawked at the monstrous size of it.

"_There, and it's nicely been restocked too."_ The evil psychic chuckled as he opened the door and offer Sheik her first candy bar.

"I hate you." Sheik said as she took a bite out of the chocolate bar. She spun the bottle to make it land on Wolf.

"Truth *chomp* or dare *chomp*?" she asked as she chucked the wrapper away and took out what looked like a pot roast. She glared at Bowser angrily before picking it up and eating it cold.

"Truth of course." The Wolfine said

"What is you're one true fantasy?" she said with her mouth full

"After defeating Star Fox in a fantastic array of my skill, I come back home seeing my home filled with treasure and on my bed Samus is naked and then we go and have a really long and hot se…"

"Too much information. Just… move on." Hunter said quickly as a few others nodded in agreement.

Wolf nodded and spun the bottle making it land on Captain Falcon.

"Show Captain Falcon your dares! Cause Captain Falcon is the greatest man and manliness man ever" Captain Falcon said as he did his trademark pose. Wolf nodded as he took it as a dare.

"Stop referring to yourself in third person." Wolf snarled as DK began hooting with laughter followed by the rest.

"Captain Falcon cannot refer to him in first person as Captain Falcon needs to impress the ladies' with his manliness skill and power." He said looking at all of the girls who had a range of expressions from blank to ready to kill.

R.O.B beeped again and rolled over to Captain Falcon and smashed a nail into his arse. The Captain yelped in pain as he tried to get the iron out of his butt.

"Captain Falcon is humiliated." The F-Zero X racer said as he spun the bottle to Red.

"Truth or dare little man?"

"Truth."

"Who is that girl in the picture that Captain Falcon sees you kissing?"

"You kiss a picture?" Luigi asked as he dodged the roast's bones that Sheik had finished and moved onto half a pepperoni pizza.

"Uhhh… She's… uh…" Red said blushing as he began fumbling at his belt and lowered his pants. Mr. GAW beeped and took a photo of the boy's briefs. A few catcalls and wolf whistles were heard as the red faced Pokemon trainer sat down and spun the bottle with a determined face to make someone else blush.

"Truth or Dare Roy?" he said knowing how he could make Roy tremble

"Truth. Unlike some people I am honest."

"Who's the person you have perverted thoughts on as of this moment?" he asked. Roy's face went as red as his hair and all was silent, save for Sheik's belch.

"Princess Martha." He whispered

"Pardon me? I don't believe I heard that." Ike said cheekily despite him being next to the red head

"Princess Martha." He said out loud to volume that was near shouting. Everyone looked at the blue haired princess who looked like she was going to faint. She knew she loved him and vice versa but did everyone have to know?

After a few awkward minutes, Roy spun the bottle to Dr. Mario. The Italian plumber looked at Roy.

"Dare. I don't wish to reveal anything personal." The man said quickly.

"Okay… uh… hmmm… uh… you should… no… maybe… uh… perhaps. No… uh… uh…"

"GET-A ON WITH IT!" Mario yelled to everyone's surprise

"Wear your underwear on the outside and tie your cape around your neck for the rest of the game" Roy finally exclaimed.

Dr. Mario nodded and took out his cape and hid his body. He then swiftly put his 1up mushroom underwear on over his pants and then put his cape. He struck a heroic pose as GAW took a photo. Everyone cheered and laughed at the doctor's good nature except Sheik who moved on to eating some cheese.

The Superman Italian spun the bottle to Ganondorf.

The doctor gulped at her looked at the Gerudo King. "Truth or dare?" he stuttered

"Truth." He said flatly.

"Why Ganondorf? Too scared of a dare?" asked Wrath quietly from the corner. Everyone jumped up in surprise to see the purple haired teenager emerge from the shadows. He had been there the whole time and yet nobody had notice. Save of course NiGHTS who was standing in the shadows next to him.

"I… I do not wish to see the reason why I should do something as absurd as a silly dare." He said forcing his eyes back to Dr. Mario

"Is it true that you've grown up in a tribe of women as the only male and you never had, once, a girlfriend?" asked Dr. Mario

"NO!" roared Ganondorf looking ready to warlock punch Dr. Mario.

"_Lies…" _Mewtwo chuckled as everyone went up in a roar of laughter save for Sheik who had moved on to some chocolate pudding.

The Gerudo king glared at Mewtwo as he spun the bottle to land on Star. Meta Knight looked at her protectively but she shook her head and gazed at the king.

"Dare." She said

"I dare you to punch Link hard in the face since I'm not permitted to do it myself." He said. Bowser slapped his forehead, as if surprised he didn't think of that, as Starelia walked up to Link and punched Link as hard as she could. The Hylian looked like as if nothing happened… until he just fell back and his nose began bleeding. Zelda rushed to his side and gave him what looked like a bottle with a fairy in it. Instantly the hero was revived.

"Good punch." Link said as he smiled and rubbed his nose. Zelda sat next to him and the game continued with Star spinning it to Pikachu.

"Pikatruth!"

"Spill, how far have you gone with your relationship with Pikana? Can we hear wedding bells in the future?"

Pikachu shook his head embarrassedly as Mewtwo simply stated

"_He doesn't have the guts." _Pikachu smiled as he spun the bottle to Martha. She blushed furiously as Pikachu then spoke up.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I really don't want to say anything right now. A lot of the truths here relate to love lives."

"Take off you Pikabra and give it to the person you are most attracted too… and they're not allowed to get rid of it until the end of the game." Everyone stared at Pikachu as he shrugged. "Pikana made her friend Jayne the Dragonite do it the year before last." He said

Martha gulped as she looked at R.O.B. She really didn't want to have nails in her body so she began to strip off her armor and her blue shirt. Peach jumped up in front of her as she removed the undergarment and replaced her top. Without bothering about putting her armor back on, she walked up to Roy and unceremoniously dropped it on his head. The fiery swordsman took it and placed it on his lap.

Wrath didn't hear the laughs. He was too busy wrapped in his own thoughts. If the smashers thought this was embarrassing then wait until he admitted the truth.

Martha then spun it to Samus, who revealed that when she was little she wanted to be a princess. She then spun it to…

Wario.

The two did a small stare down as Wario uttered the fatal word.

"Dare."

"Strip down to a thong." She said smiling wickedly at the others who looked at her as if she was mad.

((For safety reasons the visuals will be turned off))

"Yuck."

"Gross."

"Please don't take pictures"

"I'm going to hurl"

"Mamma Mia."

"WAHHHHHH!"

"My eyes!"

After much eye shedding and vomiting on Sheik's part, Wario had his clothes tossed back onto him and the game continued quickly. As people tried desperately to get people to do scandalous dares or juicy truths to destroy any mental images. Some of which were like Olimar getting a blowjob from Jigglypuff ((I walked in on my aunty and uncle doing one… I'm scarred for life)), King Dedede swallowing Luigi, Mr. GAW confessing he could speak English for years, NiGHTS confessing that she had sex before ((But oddly not mentioning who with to Wrath)), Bomberman dressing up in Peach's dress and many more memorable events that R.O.B. recorded in his memory banks.

After sometime the moment people had been dreading had arrived. Spyro, after holding his breath until he was as blue as Ruto, he spun it too Wrath.

"Truth or dare?" he asked

"Dare." He said. The purple haired swordsmen didn't have to be a mind reader to figure out what the purple dragon was thinking as well as the rest of them. He was thinking of a dare that would not get him angry. Unfortunately this Dark Wrath thing wasn't going to blow over anytime soon.

"Name two smashers that you would like to be your parents. Then go up and hug them and call them mum and dad."

"Right" he said as he thought quickly… would he tell the truth? Would he admit it now? He stood up and Crystal giggled nervously as well as the other females in the room. He passed them and went up to Roy.

"Dad." He said sincerely as he hugged his father for the first time. The swordsman stood up and allowed the purple haired boy to old him while his mind raced. He then moved to Martha and held on to her, savoring the moment. "Mum."

He hung for a moment before letting go and looking at her warmly. Roy's eyes widened as he began chanting softly.

"Happy places, happy places, happy places, happy places, happy places" he said. Martha had a slightly better reaction. She smiled which made Peach squeal 'Awwwwww' and then she fainted.

A crowd of smashers surrounded her but Wrath stayed back. He sighed softly and looked away when NiGHTS touched him on the shoulder.

"It's alright…" she said as she kissed him gently. He kissed her back and then the two separated and retreated to their corner.

Martha woke up and sat up clutching her head. Once again, all eyes were trained on the youth in the corner. Link, being the hero he is, then stood up in front of him and gave a cocky smile to everyone.

"Well that was an interesting dare with the most unusual reactions. But rest assured people, that was only a dare. Otherwise there would be a serious problem with the future heirs of Altea" Link said which managed to get a laugh out of everyone except Martha and Roy who giggled nervously.

Ike, being a good sport, stood up and slapped Wrath on his back. "Now, I'm not the only one going to be accused of being their real son." He said.

Another laugh escaped Wrath and the others.

Eventually the game continued and yet no one believed Wrath at all. The man sat in the corner thinking and holding a tired NiGHTS. How could he tell them now?

He found his chance thanks to Master Hand. He freed them all from the room's wrath and watched as Mewtwo, R.O.B and Mr. GAW left to do… something. With a triumphant cheer, the smashers… well… smashed out and exited the room. Eager to kill Sonic the Hedgehog for stuffing them in there.

Fat chance they'll actually catch that blue road kill.

The white hand then floated to Martha and spoke to her. She looked pleased at his muttered words but then her expression changed immediately as she looked at Roy. The white hand told her one last thing and left. Martha looked at Roy and then the two retreated to their room looking very confused.

Picking up NiGHTS gently, Wrath walked after them. He didn't say anything until he was sure that no one was around. He really needed to tell them alone.

They walked. Martha and Roy talking silently amongst each other. He knew, however, that he had to speak to them before they reached their room.

"_So… what do I say? Hi, mum and dad. I'm your son! I don't think so… I should have planned this earlier"_ Wrath nervously thought.

"I'm not sure… I mean… there's you and my feelings on one hand but there is my kingdom and my duties in the other… I just don't know." Wrath heard Martha sigh as she held Roy. He wasn't sure if this was a good time but it was probably the only time he was going to get to see his parents alone.

"Mum! Dad!" Wrath yelled. Roy and Martha turned around to see him. Martha laughed lightly as if it was a joke.

"Wrath, the dare is over, you don't have to call us mum and dad."

"I know I don't but I want too… and it's not because of the dare. The dare really didn't have any involvement in this."

"Wasn't it a dare?" Roy asked in confusion. Wrath laughed at his father's face and then looked at them seriously. He took a deep breath and spoke. It was now or never…

"No. Martha Lowell, Roy Pheare… I'm your biological son. Wrath Pheare."

000000000000000000000000000

DUN DUN DUN!

Okay! They know! But will they believe our hero?

Alright. I've chosen these dares for a particular reason. There's a hidden message in eac off them… see if you can figure out their importance.

What happened to the kids?

What happens next?

REVIEW!


	24. Thanks for reading but

Thanks for reading Wrath's Journey… unfortunately I do not have an ending YET! This is because I forgot to incorporate a major theme in the rest of my story. So I can't finish this but eventually when I get to the editing process of Marth's curse and Wrath's Journey I'll be able to finish it up.

Thanks all you loyal readers and for the final question, should I repost Marth's Curse/Wrath's Journey and leave the originals or should I get rid of the originals so no one shall see.

Later all!


End file.
